The Streets of Hueco Mundo
by needlesandthread
Summary: Ichi's a cop who gets a new partner after tragedy befalls the 1st. Can they learn to work together and let each other in? Or will their differences cause too much strife? And will Ichi get his revenge? Will be Yaio. Prolly OC, swears, and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Your New Partner

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters. **That's said. This is my first Bleach fic! YAY! I hope you enjoy it, I'm having fun developing it's concept. I plan for this to be a long one. I also plan to finish it...unlike the lingering Fruits Basket stories I have to wrap up...(it's eating at my conscious, I'm sorry!) This will be yaoi eventually, so be warned.

Chapter One: Meet Your New Partner

It was pelting a hard, cold rain when Ichigo rolled over with a groan and smashed his fist down on the blaring alarm. 5 a.m. and the sky was too busy having a piss to care about Ichigo not being able to take his morning run. Scowling, he glared out of the window from the comfort of his bed at the blackness as the beep of the coffee maker sounded from the kitchen, automatically brewing his coffee and telling him to get a move on. He shoved his lean form from the tangle of blankets and sheets and stalked toward the bathroom, resolving to train with Renji later if they were both off duty.

Ichigo could see in the mirror that his bright orange hair was in total disarray and that he had grown a little peach fuzz overnight. He flipped on the shower and quickly made use of the electric razor charging on the marble counter to trim away the little hair he was able to grow on his face. He examined his work, never meeting the gaze of his own reflection. Deeming it perfect, he got in the shower and let the heated spray beat down on his head.

Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the memories that came flooding back to him every morning he resumed consciousness- memories that haunted him until the time he fell into a dreamless, drug induced sleep. He braced himself against the tiles as the tightness coiled in his chest, tears slowly mixing with the water that cleansed him as the flashback replayed.

~ _It had been a simple traffic stop- or so they thought, really, was anything simple in the unforgiving streets of Huceo Mundo? They'd been trailing behind a black Escalade with dark tinted windows for about a mile. Ichigo ran the plates and they were legit. However, at a stop sign they noticed the right brake light was out. His partner hit the lights and the car turned right, immediately pulling over to the curb. They rolled up and both got out. _

_ Chad's dark, stoic face asked for license and registration of the driver, a grinning fool with long black hair and a white eye patch. Ichigo got the i.d. of the passenger, a short kid with messy black hair and teal make up lines running from his eyes. Chad passed off the driver's i.d. to him to run a check while he questioned the boys and shone his flashlight around the car._

_ Ichigo's eyes widened at the information the computer gave him about these kids. They had a long list of priors ranging from drug possession to breaking and entering, and were known to be affiliated with the notorious gang, Espada. There were no warrants out for their arrest, however. He was just about to tell Chad they were clean when the dispatcher's voice came over the radio._

_ "Attention all units! We have a 10-29 out for a black Cadillac Escalade plate number Tengo-Charlie-3-4-Delta-9-2. Repeat, we have a 10-29 out for a black Cadillac Escalade plate number Tengo-Charlie-3-4-Delta-9-2. Over."_

_ Shit, Ichigo thought as his eyes followed the dispatcher's voice reciting the plate numbers of the car they'd just pulled over. Seemed these boys were adding auto left to their list tonight. He radioed in they'd apprehended the vehicle, signaling to Chad, who asked the driver to take the keys out of the ignition and step out of the vehicle. Ichigo started to make his way toward the SUV, when he saw a pistol shoved in Chad's face._

_ The gun shot sounded, Ichigo hitting the ground and screaming Chad's name, taking cover behind their cruiser as the passenger leaned out with a semi automatic and fired at him. Bullets pinged off the car and sprayed the gravel as the SUV sped away with a screech of rubber. Once Ichigo was sure they were gone, he ran to his partner, stopping short as he looked down at the now unrecognizable face of his best friend. He knew he wasn't alive; no one could survive a point blank shot to the head. _

_ Ichigo did the sensible thing, he radioed in for back up and officer down, and he'd been hit, the blazing burn in his shoulder let him know. All the while, he stared at the licenses that still remained sitting on the seat of the cruiser. Burning the images of Ulquiorra Cifer and Nnoitra Gilga into his mind forever, because he wasn't going to stop until he saw those bastards pay for what they did to Sado.~_

Ichigo sighed heavily, the grotesque image of his friend's face still lingering in his mind as he quickly and mechanically scrubbed himself and rinsed. Stopping the water and throwing back the shower curtain, he thought to himself as he thought every morning since, _today will be the day I avenge you, Sado._

Ichigo fidgeted in the cream colored leather chair, balancing his black hat on his knee and tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm. The office was bright and cheery, with motivational posters and plants. She was ten minutes late. He quickly straightened up and stood, clasping his hat in his hand as the force psychologist burst into the office, her long orange hair held back with shining black clips, and a mountain of papers in her arms pressed tightly against her ample chest. She deposited the papers on her desk and quickly shut the door, blushing furiously when she met Ichigo's eyes and frantically began smoothing the wrinkles from her gray suit.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Lieutenant Kurosaki! The subway was packed and then of course my assistant had to give me all this paperwork…"

"Please, Orihime, it's really alright," Ichigo replied, stopping her breathless rant. "Let's just get this done so I can get out on patrol."

"Right!" she replied, grabbing a clip board and pen from her desk and took a seat on the small couch across from Ichigo.

"Please sit," she gestured to the chair with a small smile.

Ichigo sat, hat in his hands, and did his best to remain calm and relax his features.

"How have you been sleeping?" Orihime asked gently.

"Great. Full eight hours."

"Still taking Silenor"? (1)

"Yes."

"How is that working for you, any side effects?"

"It's working great. Helps me sleep and gets me through the day. No side effects really."

"And the shoulder?"

"Working great. Stopped P. T. two months ago."

Orihime flipped through some pages and scanned over one.

"I see you are seeing the weekly therapist still."

"I have to, or I can't be on patrol. You know that."

"Is he helping you? Are you able to manage your feelings about Chad?"

It hurt to hear her speak his name so effortlessly. As if they hadn't all been friends throughout their whole lives. Went to high school together, hung out.

"Yes," he replied curtly.

"Ichigo," Orhime stated softly, reaching forward and touching his knee gently. "I miss him too. But we both have to do our jobs, and mine is to make sure you can do yours competently before you are reinstated back to patrol."

Ichigo stared into her big eyes.

"I want nothing more than to move on with my life by getting back to work, Orhime. I'll still take the pills, I'll still see the therapist, I'll moonwalk, and whatever you want me to do. Just please sign off on this so the Captain will release me from desk duty. It's been 8 months. I cannot stand to push paper for one more day. That will make me crazy, not the death of my friend."

Orhime searched his face for a long moment and sighed. She leaned back on the couch and signed the bottom of a yellow paper, ripped it from the pad and handed it to him.

"Give this to the Captain. It's in his hands now."

Ichigo grinned and took the paper, putting his hat on his head and throwing a "thanks" over his shoulder.

Orhime smiled and wished him luck as he bounded out of her office.

Ichigo was really getting tired of sitting in people's office and having them stare at him, picking apart his every movement, expression, and word and analyzing it to see if he was some psycho. He met his Captain's cold, unwavering stare with one of his own, his usual scowl and bad boy demeanor flaring up at the scrutiny.

The Captain cleared his throat, looking down at the papers on his large desk, back ramrod straight despite the plushness of the leather chair, proper as ever. _Pompous asshole_, Ichigo thought, getting irritated at the suspense. Finally, the low, strong voice of his Captain spoke.

"While I am sure that no Lieutenant of mine would lie to the psychologist with whom he knows well, I cannot help but to be a bit suspicious of how quickly you wish to be assigned back to patrol after such a tragedy, Kurosaki."

Ichigo opened his mouth to argue, but the Captain held up a hand to silence him, glare still present.

"However, I know that you are a damn good cop and a moral person, Kurosaki, and I also know that you would never embarrass me or this precinct by doing something reckless on the job," he said, his voice softening slightly, proof of the respect he held for the man who served under his reign for the last 6 years. Ichigo dared to let a glimmer of hope shine in his chocolate eyes at his Captain's words, and held his breath.

"At the suggestion of the various therapists and our precinct psychologist, I am reinstating your position to patrol officer, with a raise in salary. Your badge and gun will be issued to you at the end of this meeting."

Captain Kuchiki hit a button on his phone and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, pumping his fist in the air at his victory and springing from the chair to get to work.

"Sit back down, Kurosaki, you are not released to go," the Captain said.

"Why not, you just said…"

"You have been assigned a new partner, a transfer from the Las Noches division," snapped the Captain, not appreciating Ichigo's interruption.

Ichigo stared at the Captain, before turning at the sound of the Captain's door swinging open. Ichigo stared incredulously at the towering figure before him, dressed in the black uniform of the HMPD and a sarcastic grin stretched across his lips.

"You must be strawberry," he said in a smooth baritone, arching a delicate blue brow as if daring Ichigo to challenge him on the nickname in the Captain's presence. He extended his hand. "Grimmjow."

Ichigo shook his hand quickly, and said through gritted teeth, "Pleasure to be working with you." That was for the Captain's benefit, for Ichigo already hated this guy.

They both stood in front of the Captain, who had paid no attention to the exchange but was proceeding through his paperwork as if they weren't there. He looked up briefly at two of them when he felt their eyes on him.

"Don't just stand there, get to work!"

* * *

Please, reviews are always appreciated! (1) Silenor is a pill used to treat insomnia and depression. Sorry if it's a bit slow and boring, the set ups usually are. It will get better. XD


	2. Chapter 2: 1095: Suspect Apprehended

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters. **Well, here is installment 2. Has some action. It was fun to write, so hopefully you enjoy!

Chapter Two: 10-95: Suspect Apprehended

Ichigo was reinstated his badge and gun and given a set of keys to his very own cruiser. He was kind of excited to drive rather than ride along, as he had with Chad. It was definitely a step in a new direction. Unfortunately for him, he had to share the car with a complete asshole. He had mixed feelings about being dumped on with a new partner, but Ichigo was sure the experience would have been more pleasant if anyone but this blue-haired fool was his partner.

Said blue-haired fool was waiting for him in the cruiser, the seat pushed back as far as it could go to accommodate his long legs. He wore his hat tilted slightly forward, shading the piercing teal that were his eyes. That smirk was still on his face, too. Ichigo could feel a head ache coming on. Arranging his face into his signature scowl, he yanked open the door and climbed behind the wheel, slamming the door shut with enough force to hopefully convey he was not happy with his current situation.

Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo put on his seat belt and jammed the key into the ignition.

"Yer actin' like a girl, strawberry."

Ichigo felt his eye twitch.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped, roaring the engine to life.

Grimmjow's smirk widened as he flipped on all the equipment, answering with a "sure thang, strawberry" as Ichigo drove out onto the street.

_This is going to be the longest shift of my life_, Ichigo thought.

Ichigo drove the speed limit through the outskirts of the eastside district in the city, his chocolate colored eyes taking in the drab, crumbling brown brick buildings that were once flourishing businesses, now covered in brightly colored offensive graffiti with busted out windows. The weeds grew unchecked from the sidewalks and around the vacant buildings, trash littering the walk space and blowing into the streets. People loitered around the buildings and stared hard and hatefully as they rolled by, letting their presence be known.

Sector nine was the most dreaded district assignment that almost every cop on the force tried to avoid. Seriously understaffed, sector nine's area of the city had the highest crime rates in all of Hueco Mundo. Four units patrolled on the regular. East Hueco Mundo, the HMPD's hell on earth.

Ichigo missed it, though. These streets had been calling to him for months, and it felt soothing to ease the cruiser through them, as if letting the East side know he was back, and with a vengeance. These streets took Chad, these streets needed to repent for that. His hands tightened on the wheel. He'd returned to seek some atonement.

His eyes slid over to momentarily study his partner. Grimmjow's strong jaw was set and his eyes were alert and scanning over the area outside, despite the relaxed posture that he maintained. Ichigo never knew anyone to look so comfortable sitting in these cars. Ichigo tried to gage how old he was, but the man's smooth, flawless skin and bright hair gave no hints. He certainly didn't look older than 30. Ichigo briefly caught himself thinking maybe he should ask about Grimmjow's experience in Las Noches, but then he remembered he decided not to like the guy and pushed the thought away.

The dispatcher crackled over the radio.

"We got a 10-16 at the Desert Sands Apartment complex, apartment 3D. Reported in by a neighbor that there are screams and crash noises coming from the apartment and the man living there is violent."

Ichigo snatched the receiver before Grimmjow could even flinch. They were five minutes from there. Ichigo knew this area like the back of his hand.

"10-69 dispatch, unit 6 in area. En route, over."

"10-4, unit 6."

Ichigo flipped the lights and sirens, stomping on the gas and reveling in the horsepower of the cruiser spurring them forward. It was Ichigo's turn to smirk when his partner growled out, "Adrenaline junkie…"

Desert Sands was one of the many in a slew of dumpy apartment complexes on the east side. It was a dilapidated two story L shaped building with peeling paint, missing shingles, shutters, and an old wrought iron railing that was a far cry from safe. Tattered sheets or faded blinds missing many pieces covered the windows so passersby couldn't view inside. The parking lot was littered with trash and broken down cars that the grubby kids played in.

Ichigo whipped the cruiser into the complex, lights flashing but the siren off. What few people were outside, mainly children, ran inside their respective shelters as Ichigo slammed the cruiser in park and Grimmjow got out of the car, stretching to his full height and staring balefully at the place.

Ichigo joined him at the front of the cruiser and they both stared at the door of apartment 3D, where extremely loud music was coming from. Hands on their weapons, they marched up to the door and Ichigo banged on it as hard as he could.

"HMPD! Open up!"

It sounded like the music got louder while they waited for a response. Ichigo tried again.

"HMPD! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Ichigo could see shadows whip past the sheet covered window, making it shake a little, indicating there was indeed someone inside.

"Oh fuck this!" Grimmjow said, taking a step back. Ichigo had just enough time to sidestep before Grimmjow's long leg extended forward suddenly; his black steel toed combat boot making contact with the door with so much force behind it that the door flew open, held in place now by one hinge and most of the frame went with it. Splintered wood went flying and chaos ensued. Two screaming ladies hit the floor as they both rushed in, weapons drawn.

Ichigo was in first, feeling Grimmjow behind him doing a sweep, and then his partner put the same boot through the stereo that was pounding the most offensive rap music Ichigo had ever heard. Ichigo winced at his partner's actions, which frightened the women more and without the music, their screams were ear shattering.

"Juro ain't here!" shrieked the one with brown hair, her face turned away from them.

Grimmjow moved into the kitchen area, sweeping it before moving down the small hall.

"We got a call from a neighbor saying there were screams and crash noises coming from your home" Ichigo replied calmly, sheathing his weapon. "By the looks of things," Ichigo said, glancing at the broken glass table and knocked over lamp, "there was some sort of scuffle going on."

"It ain't none of your business, I ain't pressin' charges, so just go away," spat the woman, glaring at him. Ichigo almost took a step back in horror. Her right eye was swelled shut and was turning such a dark blue it was almost black. She had a busted lip to compliment it. Jesus fucking Christ. Whoever this dickhead Juro was, he was a sick bastard. The girl didn't look a day over 18, if Ichigo had to guess.

Ichigo heard a door creak open in the back of the house and heard Grimmjow let out a long whistle.

"Holy shit, berry, we got ourselves some growers!"

The woman on the floor sprung up and shrieked, "RUN JURO!"

A short, but stocky built man burst from a small coat closet not even five feet from Ichigo, who moved to stop the man but was tripped up by the other girl on the floor grabbing his ankle.

"SHIT!" he screamed as he went down, kicking the girl off his foot and scrambling to get up, just to have the battered girl jump on his back, screaming and trying to choke him to death. What. The. Fuck.

He flung himself forward, reaching around and grabbing the girl's shirt, effectively dumping her off him and slamming her into the floor. He had enough time to see blue streak past him, Grimmjow hauling ass on foot after the running man, screaming 10-80 into his radio and the direction he was going. He whipped around on the two girls, huddled together now on the floor.

"Move, and so help you God I will see to it personally that you serve the maximum jail time you can get for this."

The younger of the two eyes were streaming tears, and the one he slammed to the ground looked to be having difficulty breathing. Ichigo figured they weren't a running risk so he dashed out to the cruiser, radioing in on his hand held what was going on and requesting a back up unit.

Jumping behind the wheel, he took off in the direction that Grimmjow was breathily screaming into his handheld. Shooting down the street and skidding around the corner, he could see them about fifty yards ahead. The suspect veered to the left and leaped over a chain link fence, into what Ichigo knew to be an abandoned laundry mat. He saw Grimmjow vault over the fence with ease as he drove by, whipping into the entrance on the other side. His partner chased the guy inside the building, Ichigo radioing it in.

It was a bad day for Juro. Not only did he make Grimmjow chase him, fucking short little bastard, but he ran into a building from which there was no escape from the angry monstrosity that was Officer Jaegerjaques. The guy had chosen to hide, unknowing that he left footprints in the two inches of dirt and dust that had settled on the floor of this abandoned place. Grimmjow grinned sadistically.

"You outta jus' come out, little prick, and surrender, and I'll go easy on ya'" Grimmjow said tauntingly, stalking the footprints to a row of heavy duty washers that bordered the front of the store. He knew that the guy was probably shimmying to the other side from which his voice was coming from, so he took a chance and quietly slinked in the opposite direction, careful to stay low so the guy couldn't see his reflection in the glass windows and silencing his radio. He could see Kurosaki exiting the car from the windows.

Coming around the end of the row, Grimmjow was pleased to find he was right, the guy was edging backwards and was nearly in his lap, not looking behind him but forward where he thought Grimmjow would be.

Rising to full height and smirking, he said, "Boo, motherfucker."

The guy called Juro about jumped out of skin, trying to make a break for it but Grimmjow was faster, snatching a meaty wrist and whipping the guy's arm painfully behind his back, and locking a leg around his ankle so the guy couldn't run.

"Fuck you pig! Fuck you!" screamed the man, squirming and writhing, trying to escape.

"Hold still dammit!" Grimmjow growled, trying to work his cuffs around the bastard's wrist with one hand. He began reciting the guy his rights, successfully getting one wrist cuffed and going for the other. The guy bucked upward, catching Grimmjow's chin with the top of his head, making Grimmjow bite his tongue hard. The tangy iron taste of blood filled his mouth as the guy pulled from his grip, making a dash for the back.

He didn't get far; Grimmjow ignored the pain and blood that was trickling from his mouth. He dropped his shoulder and ran, hitting the guy full speed in the back like a line backer, sending the man sprawling toward the window and effectively smashing through it. _Well shit_, he thought, hands meeting his knees as he panted and spit blood.

Ichigo had seen a lot of things being a cop, but never saw his partner apprehend a suspect by throwing him through a glass window. He was mildly impressed, but he also knew Kuchiki would be pissed at the brutality.

"Fuck, Grimmjow, seriously?" Ichigo said, approaching the groaning, injured man, his boots crunching over glass.

"What?" replied Grimmjow, straightening up and walking through their unfortunate suspect's hole in the glass, "he jumped."

"Right," said Ichigo, cuffing the man the rest of the way and hauling him to his feet, reciting his rights as he pushed the cursing man toward the squad car.

Grimmjow smirked and grabbed his hand held.

"10-95 dispatch."

* * *

Well, isn't Mr. Grimm just a badass? LOL. Please Review XD


	3. Chapter 3: Shit You Find Out Snooping

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_So ladies and gents, here is installment 3. Getting to the good stuff. This is really fun to write and I hope you are enjoying reading it. _

Chapter 3: Shit You Find Out Snooping

Ichigo's and Grimmjow's apprehension of the grower led them to some fame among their fellow squad members, especially Grimmjow throwing the guy through a window. As Ichigo had expected, the Captain chewed Grimmjow a new asshole over the brutality of it, but since the police car camera hadn't captured it, no one really could prove otherwise that Juro hadn't really "jumped." And Ichigo sure as hell wouldn't say otherwise. That would just bring unnecessary grief to the Captain, and besides, Juro deserved what he got from Grimmjow after the way he beat that poor girl.

A month later and everyone was still talking about it. Every day after work Renji asked Grimmjow to go to the bar or to come work out, and every day Grimmjow had declined, muttering something about not participating in "extra-curriculars with co-workers". Ichigo thought he was a stuck up asshole, always rushing out of work the minute he got the okay to leave. They still hadn't gotten to know each other at all, their relationship consisting of being the best cops they knew how to be- which meant having each other's backs, and a small mutual respect for each other based on their performance together.

Rukia giggled all the time, saying Grimmjow brought out the worst in Ichigo. A month together in a squad car had them bickering all the time and calling each other the most offensive things they could think of. He didn't know what it was about that blue haired bastard that made his blood boil and sent him into a competitive overdrive. Rangiku said it was because they both had too much testosterone.

Their bust of Juro had enlightened Ichigo and the rest of the squad of the new drug on the market: Pantera. A new strand of marijuana laced with PCP that makes the user experience strong hallucinations and have illusions of grandeur and strength. Downsides of the drug were extreme paranoia and violence. This drug appeared to be getting out to the masses and being controlled through Espada, giving Ichigo even more reason to go after those bastards. Grimmjow had offered up in a squad meeting that the drug had even spread to Las Noches, but it wasn't rampant like it was here.

That was what Juro had been growing; they caught him with ten plants of his own and two one pound bags of the stuff that was designated to go to a seller, who, they hadn't squeezed from Juro yet. Grimmjow had done the report on the bust and the initial find, but they had turned the case over to Aizen and Gin from the Narcotics department, the squad that had arrived on scene for back up. Since then, Unit 6 wasn't the only one turning up small amounts of this drug on 25% of the people they encountered making some sort of infraction of the law. It was maddening. The Narcotics division had busted two more growers in various areas of Hueco Mundo and they had probably a good 25 pounds of it in evidence.

* * *

Grimmjow hadn't even seen it coming. He sat in the chair in the Captain's office across from the Captain and the Deputy Inspector of Narcotics, Uryu Ishida.

"I swear on everything that my report was correct, Captain!" Grimmjow said, clenching the arms of the chair in anger.

"So, then are you insinuating that the error is on the part of my division?" sniped Ishida, a glare flashing across his glasses.

"I ain't insinuating shit, I'm sayin' it is!" snapped Grimmjow, jumping to his feet.

"Enough!" commanded Captain Kuchiki, frowning.

Grimmjow bit his lip furiously as the Captain scanned through a mess of papers on his desk. Grimmjow's report had said there were two one pound bags; Aizen's said that there were only two three quarter pound bags. The report from evidence also weighed it in at two three quarter pounds. The dilemma here was that something wasn't right, two quarter pounds of a heinous drug were missing, and now Internal Affairs was going to have to get involved. Based on the reports from the Narcotics division and Evidence, Grimmjow appeared suspicious. The Captain knew, and Grimmjow knew it too.

"If I could have a word with my officer, please Ishida, I would be grateful. Maybe you could go tell his partner I wish to speak with him as well?" Byakuya asked cordially.

Ishida nodded and briskly left the office. The minute the door snapped shut, Grimmjow bolted from the chair and slammed his hands down on the Captain's desk.

"Captain, please tell me you don't believe this bullshit! I did a year in the slammer for slangin' drow when I was 17, why the hell you think I became a cop, the very thing we all hated from my side of town? To turn around and pull some bullshit like this? Hell no! You know what my salary is, and my record. I've been an exemplary cop for Las Noches for 9 years and been damn good here so far. I don't know why but I swear I'm being set up!"

"Officer Jeagerjaques, allow me to remind you that I am the Captain of this establishment, so remove yourself from my desk, sit down, and compose yourself," Byakuya commanded in an icy tone. He watched the blue haired man sit down furiously and take a couple deep breathes while he thought about everything for a second. Grimmjow glared a hole in the ground while Byakuya figured out how to proceed.

"Alright Jeagerjaques, this is what is going to happen, and if you interrupt me with another outburst I assure you it will get ugly in here," warned Byakuya coolly. Grimmjow frowned but met his Captain's gaze, knowing he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Impending investigation, you will be suspended from duty with full pay. Since I believe you and you assure me that you are innocent, I'm sure the investigation will also prove the same, so you should have nothing to worry about. No one is going to know except Ichigo, who will be ordered to say nothing about your sudden absence from the squad; because I have a feeling there is something not up to par in Narcotics. Stand and I will walk you to the door."

Grimmjow walked with the Captain to the door of his office, catching a small smirk from the Captain just before he sucker punched him in the gut. Grimmjow curled into himself and Byakuya said as he opened the door, "Please get better soon, Officer Jeagerjaques, I hear hernias are absolutely terrible. Take as much time as you need."

* * *

Ichigo sat in Captain Kuchiki's office, wondering what the hell was going on. Grimmjow had staggered out of the captain's office clutching his gut, looking both super pissed and like he may lose his breakfast. He heard the captain mention something about hernias before he was told to wait for the captain to return, who stepped into the conference room with the Deputy Inspector of Narcotics and a few guys in suits.

The Captain's office was painted a cool gray, his desk and all the leather chairs black and chrome to offset it. His awards and promotions were displayed in black frames on the walls. Many filing cabinets adorned the space, and a few plants. A sole picture of the Captain's deceased wife set on his desk next to his computer monitor. Everything was orderly and neat, as Ichigo would expect of his meticulous captain. However, there was one file lying open and askew on the desk, emblazoned Jeagerjaques in black sharpie.

Ichigo bit his lip, knowing what was at stake by even peeking a little bit at that file. But curiosity was overruling his honor at the moment. Looking back at the closed door, he figured just a quick look wouldn't hurt. He stood and cocked his head at an angle to read the papers, not daring to touch them out of fear Kuchiki probably memorized the exact way they had fallen onto the desk.

He found breathing became difficult the more he read of this report. Grimmjow was under investigation for stealing evidence from a crime scene? What the fuck? He did time for dealing, oh and the icing on the cake, Grimmjow was ex-Espada. Internal Affairs had everything on him, a mile long "expunged" delinquency record, his Academy scores, his record from Las Noches. But Ichigo couldn't focus on anything except he had been riding around in a squad car for the last month with a guy who'd been a member of Espada as a teen. His chest was tight.

He stumbled backwards and hit the chair, falling down in to it. He put his head in his hands and fisted his orange spikes. This was so fucked up. Had Grimmjow really stole that weed? Ichigo had been dealing with the girls when Grimmjow weighed and bagged the evidence before the Narcotics squad took over. And Grimmjow was always disappearing after work, why, to sell drugs?

It didn't make sense. Ichigo didn't exactly like Grimmjow, but he didn't sense that he was that kind of guy. In the month he'd worked with the guy, he'd never seen a police officer take his job so seriously. Grimmjow was rough, brass, unpredictable, and maybe bent the rules some, but he seemed adamant to clean up the streets while he was on them with Ichigo. Something wasn't adding up here.

The door flew open and Ichigo's head snapped up, meeting the concerned gaze of Renji.

"Hey man, Captain tells me to tell you that you are to take a PTO day. You ok? You look pale."

"Uh, yeah, I'll be ok. I think I just ate some bad yogurt for breakfast. Tell the Captain I'll see him bright and early here tomorrow to continue this meeting," Ichigo replied, sighing and heaving himself from the chair, ignoring the confused look Renji was giving him.

"Be careful out there on run," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Always," commented Renji with a smile.

* * *

Nothing made more sense after Ichigo took a shower to try to sort his brain, so he dressed himself in slim fit black jeans and a form fitting black tee and slid into his motorcycle boots. He looked up Grimmjow's address online -hey, it was public record-and decided he was going to surprise his partner and get some answers. He was sick of being in the dark and more importantly he was pissed off about the whole Espada thing. He was going to make sure that blue haired bastard knew it, too.

Jacket on and helmet in place, Ichigo sped off on his black and chrome Harley toward the lower West side of Hueco Mundo. About fifteen minutes from where he lived was the community of Westnidge, where wealthier residents tended to live, with gated communities and manicured lawns that led to giant houses. Grimmjow lived just inside the ritzy district in a condo building a lot like Ichigo's, except that it came with more amenities and a higher price tag. He parked his bike and took off his helmet, bracing himself for the unexpected.

He strolled up the paved walkway that was framed with gorgeous smelling flowers to the golden handled doors. He threw them open with confidence and stepped into the marble floored lobby. Spotting a brown haired girl behind the large oak reception desk, he walked over and leaned onto the granite top until she looked up and blushed.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"You certainly can, I'm supposed to be meeting with a Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He neglected to tell me his room number on the phone; he's interested in purchasing my bike from me."

"Oh," replied the mousey looking young woman, "He's in 1026 on the 6th floor, and I'll just call him and let him know you've arrived."

"There's no need to disturb him further Miss, I'll just go up. You've been a great help," replied Ichigo with a one hundred dollar smile.

She blushed deeper and nodded, busying herself with a stack of papers as Ichigo turned and headed for the elevator. When it arrived he stepped in, and just before the door closed he waved goodbye to the girl, who looked as though she may pass out from all the attention Ichigo had given her. He smirked when the door closed. At least his idiot dad had passed on his handsomeness if nothing else.

* * *

By the time he got to floor 6, Ichigo's confidence withered away. He had half a mind to turn around with his tail between his legs and just let the department sort this out, and buy into whatever they told him. But something in his gut pushed him out of the elevator and down the hall to stand in front of a white door with the golden plated numbers 1026 shining back at him. It was now or never. Ichigo knocked.

Grimmjow heard a knock at his door and scowled. Who the hell was at his door? Why hadn't that damn girl at the desk let him know he had a visitor? He belted his slacks and threw his towel over the rack, leaving his white shirt billowing as he hurried to the door, the knocking growing more persistent. The monitor in the hall showed a black clad figure with the orangest hair, and Grimmjow's scowl grew deeper. How the fuck did the berry figure out where he lived?

The door flew open, and Ichigo was immediately taken aback. Grimmjow's bright blue hair was dripping, darkened by the water and some of it was trailing its way down his corded neck and sliding down his muscular chest. And those abs, holy shit was he chiseled! Grimmjow's clipped "what do you want?" brought him back to why he was here, and the brief attraction instantly transformed into a whirlwind of anger. His eyes darkened as he stepped forward, using one hand to shove Grimmjow backwards into the house, kicking the door shut with a booted foot.

* * *

Grimmjow was so taken aback by the sudden change in his partner that his shock rendered him senseless, letting the now infuriated Ichigo shove him backward into his own house, hollering a string of madness that didn't make sense. Ichigo kept shoving him in the chest with one hand, using the other to gesture violently as he growled at Grimmjow furiously about wanting answers. Grimmjow lurched backwards with every shove, his body reacting mechanically to his surroundings as Kurosaki shoved him back through the hallway and into the living room, getting angrier by the second. After sidestepping an end table, Grimmjow remembered where and who he was, the initial shock of the sudden and berating appearance of his partner dissipating as fast as it had come on.

It was Grimmjow's turn to snap, catching Kurosaki's shoving hand by the wrist and snatching him by the collar of his leather jacket with the other. Ichigo barely had time to brace himself before Grimmjow swung him around, lifting him by his jacket a foot off the ground and smashing him into a nearby wall. Ichigo's breath whooshed out of his lungs and the back of his head ricocheted off the drywall with a crack. His eyes widened in pain and shock as Grimmjow let him slide to his feet, but didn't let go of his hold. His partner used his body weight to pin him to the wall, towering over him, his icy eyes boring into Ichigo's like shards of glass.

"Listen to me good, berry, cuz I don't like repeating myself. I don't know what the fuck is going on, why you are here, or what the hell you are going on about. But let me make something perfectly clear, you are on my turf, and if you ever come at me like that ever again in my own home, we are gonna have some serious issues, capice'?"

Ichigo nodded, swallowing thickly as Grimmjow stared down at him. Ichigo could feel him loosen his grip slightly and decided that Grimmjow wasn't going to kill him, so he dared to speak, his earlier determination returning.

"Why didn't you tell me you were ex Espada?"

"Ya never asked me shit, but now ya interested cuz you smell trouble?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied softly, looking down guiltily.

Grimmjow released him and stalked haughtily toward the center of the room, peeling off his dress shirt and tossing it onto the cream colored leather couch. Ichigo could see a gothic 6 inked into the skin of his lower back, a sign of his rank within the gang. His eyes followed the curve of Grimmjow's spine up to meet his eyes as he looked over his shoulder back at Ichigo.

Sighing, he asked, "So where ya want me to start?"

* * *

Well, so now we are getting to the meat. What's gonna happen next? Dundundun... =) Reviews and suggestions are appreciated and loved. XD


	4. Chapter 4: Where He Disappears To

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_Well now, I think this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but is none less important! Character development is fun stuffs! 3 Thanks for the comments and support to those of you providing feedback. It's your encouragement that is keeping my little plot bunnies hopping!_

Chapter Four: Where He Disappears To

"Well for starters, why did you join the gang?" Ichigo asked, taking a tentative step forward, rubbing his sore wrist.

Grimmjow scowled and turned to face Ichigo, crossing his arms over his now bare chest.

"Same reason most boys do, alcoholic dad beat us til' he eventually dipped out on the responsibilities he couldn't handle, leaving my mom to become a drug addicted prostitute who never came home. Someone had to put food on the table and keep the utilities from getting cut off. So Stark took me in at fifteen and taught me everything there is to know about selling drow and beating the shit outta anyone who owed him money."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ichigo said, feeling sorry he started with that question- one that obviously Grimmjow didn't like to talk about much.

"I don't need yer pity, Kurosaki. It's just that way out there on the East side. Dog eat dog. Kill or be killed. I was just a lanky, street smart brat caught up in the mix, doing what I thought I could to keep myself and my sister alive."

"You have a sister?" Ichigo asked interested, trying to imagine a female version of Grimmjow without success.

Something in Grimmjow's eyes changed, and he walked over to a decorative globe in the corner of the room. It was one of those cleverly disguised mini bars where he kept some stiff liquor hidden. He poured himself a shot and looked questioningly at Ichigo.

"Want one?"

"No thanks," replied Ichigo, moving to sit on the edge of the leather couch.

Grimmjow tossed back the shot and wiped his mouth, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes for a few moments. When he felt he could keep in control of his voice he said "Had. I had a sister."

Grimmjow watched the effects of his words on Ichigo's face as he put two and two together.

Grimmjow could tell he wanted to ask, so he just set his face into the best stoic expression he could, eyes glazing over as he lost himself in his memories as he spoke.

"Her name was Emi. She had gorgeous long green hair and hazel eyes. She was a truly beautiful girl, and very intelligent too. She did well in school, and she loved to read. She said books were her only escape from the dark and desperate place where we lived."

"Sounds like you two were close," Ichigo said softly.

"We were. We were all each other had. I taught her to read, tie her shoes, to ride a bike. I protected her from bullies and lecherous perverts. She taught me how to cook, tended my wounds from fights, and was there for me whenever I needed. She was three years younger than me, though you'd never tell cuz she filled out so quickly. Got her looks and figure from moms."

Ichigo listened quietly, watching Grimmjow's face, noting his hand starting to tremble slightly that still held the shot glass.

"I didn't do my job well, got caught slanging drow when I was seventeen. Sold to an undercover. I did a year in jail for that, leaving her all by herself. And low and behold, I get out to find my fifteen year old sister is swollen pregnant, about to drop any day now, and the prick who knocked her up has been knocking her around too. I found out who it was, a member of Espada, which meant I couldn't get my hands on him. I denounced myself from Espada to Stark himself, told him I was done with that shit for once and for all. If he really wanted to, he could have spared me from jail with a good lawyer or bribed me out, whatever. But he didn't. In fact, I'm pretty sure he or someone else set me up."

"So who was it that got Emi pregnant?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm gettin' to that, hold the fuck on," snapped Grimmjow, glaring at Ichigo who shut up but glared back defiantly.

"As punishment for my defection, they had my sister beaten. I thought they'd come after me, but that sick bastard Stark knew my real weakness. Had her beaten by the very person who got her pregnant, who liked to beat her senseless anyways. And he beat her so bad, she went into labor. Emi died on the table in the middle of her child coming. Never even got to hold her baby girl, or name her. Brain hemorrhage."

Grimmjow was squeezing the glass so hard between in his clenched fist, seeing ghosts of the memories that must have haunted him since it happened. Ichigo got up and quickly crossed the room, gently grabbing Grimmjow's hand and prying his fingers loose. Grimmjow came out of his haze and realized what he was doing, letting Ichigo take the glass. Just as Ichigo was reaching to set it on back on the mini bar, Grimmjow growled lowly, "It was Ulquiorra Cifer."

The poor glass never made it; instead it dropped straight from the frozen Ichigo's hand and clattered to the ground, rolling across the cherry stained wood flooring as Ichigo stared into Grimmjow's eyes.

They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, reading each other's facial expressions and what stirred just beyond their eyes respectively when that name was mentioned. Pain, anguish, rage, deep seated hatred, all twisting and intertwining within the icy cerulean and the warm chocolate orbs that remained locked on each other.

* * *

Grimmjow's low baritone was the first to break the silence with a quietly asked, "How do you know him?"

Ichigo decided he did want that drink after all. He retrieved Grimmjow's glass from the floor and set it back on the bar, grabbing a clean one and pouring himself some of the amber liquid. He steeled himself and threw it back, feeling the small hairs on his neck and arms raise at the warmth as it burned its way down his throat. He set his glass next to Grimmjow's.

"That's some strong liquor."

Grimmjow grinned. "Twenty year old scotch. I have expensive taste."

Ichigo arched a brow. He could tell that the minute he found out where Grimmjow lived.

"Well, since we're doing a bare the soul thing here, I suppose I owe you my story," said Ichigo, leaning heavily on the bar.

"I'd love to hear it, strawberry, but I'm going to be late for a date if I don't hurry, thanks to yer impromptu visit."

Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow.

"Seriously? You are going to blow me off for a piece of ass?"

Grimmjow threw his head and laughed, a deep rich sound that echoed throughout the spacious condo. It filled his eyes with mirth and made them shine brighter, making his ruggedly handsome face softer, throwing Ichigo a little of guard. He realized this was the first time he'd seen Grimmjow genuinely smile or heard him laugh. But he wasn't sure why this was funny and his scowl deepened.

"What?" he snapped, as Grimmjow stifled his laughter but was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Wanna come? This is where I go almost every night," he said, eying Ichigo, revealing in his confusion as the poor tanned guy tried to decide if Grimmjow was serious or if he was asking him into a three way. He figured if Grimmjow could just confide in him such a serious story then he wasn't being a bastard, he was serious. Narrowing his eyes and setting his chin, Ichigo nodded, swearing to himself that if this did turn out to be weird in any way he was going to kick Grimmjow square in his balls. Grimmjow smirked and in a few short strides crossed the room and grabbed his shirt, sliding it on and buttoning it. He motioned with his head for Ichigo to follow him, grabbing his keys from an end table. Ichigo snatched his coat, curiosity beginning to bubble inside his chest.

* * *

Grimmjow maneuvered his custom blue painted Challenger through the streets of Westnidge, minding the speed limit despite the 375 horse power engine that purred like a sated jungle cat beneath the hood. Ichigo had to admit that secretly he wanted to ride in Grimmjow's car since the man's first day on the job. Ichigo had learned to appreciate the beauty of mechanics from Chad, which was why he splurged on his bike. He was doing his best to pay attention to the street signs and homes and not the smoothness of the ride or the immaculate and comfortable gray leather interior. Or how good his partner may or may not look behind the wheel of the sexy car.

They pulled up to a wrought iron gate, which slid open into a paved U shaped drive, lined with lights and thriving greenery. A paved brick walk led to a matching brick mansion. It appeared to be two stories in height but had an east and west wing. Ivy climbed the home perfectly and manicured landscaping adorned the perimeter. Ichigo arched his brow and let out a low whistle as Grimmjow put the car in park and pulled out the keys. One of the large mahogany French doors opened, an elderly gentleman in a black suit hustling toward them.

"Sorry I'm a tad bit late, Fredrick, I brought a friend. Hopefully the Driedrins won't mind?"

"Absolutely not, Mr. Jeagerjaques! Madam Driedrin would be delighted to make acquaintance with your guest as Mr. Driedrin is out on business," he replied with a bow, taking Grimmjow's keys. Ichigo suddenly felt extremely underdressed and wondered just what the hell Grimmjow was up to. Was he sticking it to some loaded cougar?

He followed Grimmjow through the door into a spacious foyer with a cathedral ceiling. A crystal chandelier hung in the center, illuminating the space with a sparkling radiance and a spiraling mahogany staircase in an identical stain as the door led to the second floor. The marble flooring was polished and gleaming, the rug on the floor matching the color scheme of the paintings on the wall. Fredrick appeared, closing the heavy door making Ichigo jump slightly.

"As usual, Madame will meet you in the great room," he said, gesturing to the left and beginning to move to announce their arrival. But before he could get far, a small blur of green shot out of the large arched doorway, making a beeline for Grimmjow's long legs.

"GRIMMY!" she squealed, barreling as fast as her short legs would go. Grimmjow squatted down and caught her when she tripped over the ornate rug the stood on, enveloping the small girl in his large arms and hugging her close, his endearments muffled as she choked his neck in a hug.

Ichigo knew instantly this was the little girl from his partner's story. Her glossy green hair was pulled back into pigtails, which Grimmjow was now playfully tugging, and she had the cutest, biggest hazel eyes Ichigo had ever seen. Grimmjow swung the happily squealing girl in a circle before setting her down and turning to Ichigo.

"Nelliel, meet my partner, Ichigo. Ichigo, my niece, Nelliel."

Nelliel curtsied and blushed up at him shyly. Ichigo grinned warmly, taking her small hand and giving it a kiss.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss."

She blushed harder.

"It's a pleature to meet you too," she replied with a toothy grin, darting to hide behind Grimmjow's legs.

Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo and scooped the little girl into his arms, motioning him to follow them into the next room. Ichigo felt something tug in his chest, watching him interact with Nelliel, who began happily chatting to him about her day. He supposed he'd judged his partner a little too hastily.

* * *

_Well, I know this is a little different, inserting my own characters in the plot but I absolutely adore Nel, I'm going to get a tattoo of her child form someday. She's too stinkin' cute. And something in me thinks it's super awesome having Grimm have a softer side by having a strong tie to a little girl. I will do my best to keep true to Nel's lisp, so when you see things misspelled it's b/c she pronounces "s" as a "t" sound a lot. I hope you enjoyed...comments always wanted! XD_


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding

**I don't own Bleach or its characters.** _Well, I got in the next chapter! I was nervous about getting it done, I've had a very long and stressful week. I hope it makes sense and is as good as the other chapters. I hope you all enjoy it. I've been getting lots more people adding this story to their notifications, which really makes me happy and excited. I hope I don't let you down, faithful readers. We are heading toward the good stuff, and I have a nice little curve ball planned for this story. XD_

Chapter Five: Bonding

"Come on, Skipper, let's get ready fer tha ball!"

Grimmjow tugged the little pink Barbie ball gown onto the little blond teen Barbie with an updo.

"What do you think, Barbie?" he asked in a high pitch girl voice, making his doll strut across the carpet.

"Beautiful!" exclaimed Nel, who's Barbie was decked out in a very poufy silver gown.

Ichigo scooted across the floor, pushing a white stretch limo designed for the dolls up to the Barbie dream house in Nel's large bedroom. He got the Ken doll out of the front, which was looking sharp in his black tuxedo.

"Ladies, your chariot awaits," he said in a falsely deep voice.

Nel giggled.

"Why, Barbie, you look absolutely ravishing!" Ichigo commented in his Ken voice.

"Oh Ken, thank you!" replied Grimmjow in his girl voice, grinning. Ichigo was taking this all really well. He didn't even seem uncomfortable when Nel tugged them both up to her room for a night of playing Barbies. He dived right in, following all her cues and improvising, proving to be funny and a lot of fun. Nel was instantly smitten.

"What about me?" pouted Nel, positioning her doll in front of Ichigo's.

Ichigo looked slyly at Grimmjow and leaned into Nel's ear, saying lowly, "Don't tell Barbie, but you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Pink is so your color."

Nel giggled and nodded, looking conspiratorially back at Ichigo. Grimmjow pretended like he didn't hear their comments, putting his doll in the car.

Just then, Mrs. Driedrin poked her head into the room.

"It's time for bed honey. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Awww mommy, I'm having fun. Can't I 'tay up a lil' longer to play with Grimmy and Ichi?"

"Come on now pipsqueak, do what your momma says," said Grimmjow, giving her pigtail a tug. "You know I'll be back next week."

"Will Ichi come too?" asked Nel, her big eyes on Ichigo hopefully.

"Uh, well, I'd love to, if it's ok with your parents and Grimmjow," replied Ichigo, looking to her mother who nodded with a soft smile.

"Course I'll bring him back, now hug me so you can get those teeth brushed," said Grimmjow, holding out his arms and receiving her tight squeeze. She let go of him and barreled into Ichigo, hugging his neck tightly. Ichigo hugged her back, a little surprised. She bounded off after her mother, her green pigtails bouncing.

Grimmjow smiled softly to himself and shoved himself from the floor, Ichigo following suit. Fredrick waited in the hall to show them out. After a warm goodbye to the elderly man, they climbed into Grimmjow's awaiting car and pulled away.

* * *

Grimmjow eyed Ichigo as he drove off.

"Well, that was somethin'. Nel doesn't usually take to new people. You are pretty good with kids."

Ichigo blushed slightly.

"Ah, well I have two little sisters, so I have a lifetime of experience. I like kids though. Nel's a sweet little girl. It's lucky her adoptive parents are so open to let you see her so often."

"Yeah, I sure lucked out. But I suppose my record as a cop was my key in. Her dad did a full background check on me, rest assured. But since I'm her only living relative, they've been very gracious about my visiting her. I see her three or four times a week. Sometimes they let me take her places. Nel's lucky she got adopted by them."

"How come you never tried to get custody?"

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow.

"Ya think any jugde was gonna give a kid to an ex thug with a record? Even after I got my shit straight, I knew I didn't have what it took to be a full time dad to a child. She'd have to be in daycare all day, and what it somethin' happened to me in the line of duty? And while I do aight' for myself, where she is now no one will ever tell her no because they can't afford somethin'. She goes to private school, very expensive, where they work with her on her speech. She was affected by her asshole sperm donor beating her momma, that's why she's the way she is."

Ichigo thought that over. He supposed Grimmjow was right. Being single and with no family it would be hard to raise a child. It seemed like Grimmjow was more rational than Ichigo gave him credit for.

"Well, I think she's perfect the way she is. I'm glad she's in good hands."

Grimmjow nodded. They rode in silence for a while, Ichigo watching the dark city pass by out the window before Grimmjow said, "Two little sisters, huh?"

"Yeah, twins, Karin and Yuzu. They're fraternal. Karin is dark haired like our dad, and Yuzu is blond. I don't know where I get my hair color or Yuzu. Yuzu gets her sweet nature from our mother, and Karin's tough as nails. Yuzu cooks, Karin's into sports. Pretty opposite of each other."

"That must have been entertaining, a house full of girls."

"Ah, yeah, but I'm a twin too, a minute older than my brother Shiro. Identical twins, except Shiro was born albino."

Grimmjow's eyebrows shot up at this information. There was two of the lithe and smoldering man sitting next to him? Heaven help him.

"Man, your mama must have been a saint, having to deal with two babies at once twice. Especially two boys. I bet you two raised some hell."

"Yeah, our mom was wonderful," Ichigo said sadly.

Grimmjow made the connection.

"Hey, I'm sorry man. Didn't mean to bring up sad shit."

"No, it's alright. We all miss her. My dad never got over her. She died in a car accident by saving me from getting hit. Nobody ever blamed me though, nobody but myself. It took a long time to get over that. She wouldn't want me to feel that way, and I let it go. I was always close with my family, especially Shiro."

"Well that's rough, berry. So what does your brother do?"

"He's a business man." Ichigo didn't elaborate.

Grimmjow thought over all that information while they finished their ride back to Grimmjow's condo. When he parked in his designated space, he looked over at Ichigo.

"Want a drink? I believe you got more of a story to share."

Ichigo frowned.

"It'll take more than one drink."

* * *

Two shots of scotch and three beers later, Ichigo's shooting had gotten off mark. They decided to play pool in the loft of Grimmjow's condo. Grimmjow found out he was evenly matched, Ichigo was good. It was a nice challenge. But he could tell Ichigo was getting wasted.

"Lightweight," he snickered, before downing the rest of his beer.

"Aw screw you," said Ichigo with a scowl. "Just because we all aren't alcoholics like you doesn't mean I'm a lightweight."

"Pfft, I'm not an alcoholic. I'm just not a pussy that can't hold my liquor," replied Grimmjow.

"I don't drink much, if at all. So if you're gonna be an asshole, I'll just go home," snapped Ichigo, throwing down his stick onto the table and swaying off down the stairs.

Grimmjow smirked as he watched Ichigo navigate the stairs. He followed him, making sure he didn't trip and kill himself. He steered Ichigo to the couch and gave him a shove.

"Sleep it off, berry; ya ain't driving that motorcycle anywhere tonight. Shit, you wouldn't even be able to keep it upright."

"Yeah, I guess yer right," replied Ichigo, whose head was starting to swim. Grimmjow left the room and returned with a blanket, tossing it over Ichigo who curled up with a decorative pillow. Just in case, Grimmjow fished Ichigo's keys out of his jacket pocket. He wasn't taking any chances. He was responsible for Ichigo since he let him get so inebriated.

Ichigo was dead to the world by the time Grimmjow straightened up the game room and turned out the lights. Shaking his head, he took the hall down to his bedroom. He peeled off his clothes down to his boxer briefs and collapsed beneath his comforter. He left the door open in case Ichigo made any sounds of getting sick. He didn't want to clean vomit off his couch. He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

It was quarter to five in the morning when Grimmjow was awoken by Ichigo screaming. What the fuck? He never bolted out of bed so fast. He found Ichigo trashing around on the couch, screaming his crazy orange head off. He fell to his knees next to him and grabbed his wrists, Ichigo's hands balled into fists.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. Confused and scared, he kept trashing, until he realized Grimmjow was restraining him.

"What the hell, berry, ya always this psycho when ya sleep?" asked Grimmjow, releasing his wrists.

Ichigo shakily shoved himself into a sitting position. He couldn't help it, he started crying. Embarrassed, he buried his head in his knees.

Grimmjow sat next to him. Debating whether or not to, he decided to and pulled Ichigo to him, holding him while choked sobs racked through the other's lithe frame. He rubbed Ichigo's sweaty back, his shirt sticking to his back.

"Nightmare?" questioned Grimmjow when Ichigo calmed down.

"Yeah," whispered Ichigo, allowing Grimmjow to comfort him. "Didn't take my meds since I'm not at home. They keep the dreams away."

Grimmjow frowned. "It was about your partner."

"Chad," said Ichigo, his voice getting stronger. "It was a routine stop, Grimmjow. Then an APB came over the radio for the car they were in. Before I knew it, the driver shot him in the head. Point blank. They shot at me too; I caught a ricochet to the shoulder. Fucking Nnoitra killed my partner and best friend, and that bastard Cifer shot me."

Grimmjow stiffened at the mention of the names, feeling waves of anger and hatred wash over him, tightening his chest. He moved his hand into Ichigo's soft and damp locks, rubbing soothing circles into his scalp like Emi used to do to him when he was really stressed out. Ichigo laid his head on his shoulder and tried to relax. He closed his eyes and focused on Grimmjow's fingers, slipping back into unconsciousness before too long.

Ichigo's breath on his neck grew heavier and rhythmic, letting Grimmjow know he'd fallen asleep. He looked down at the sleeping orange haired man; his tear streaked face was relaxed and peaceful. Grimmjow was scared to move out of fear of waking him. He didn't have the heart to wake him up, so he just slumped backwards into the couch cushions, arms around Ichigo, and fell back asleep.

* * *

_So that's that. My my, what's Ichigo going to think when he wakes up in the morning? hehehe. I hope you liked it. Reviews and comments wanted and appreciated! =)_


	6. Chapter 6: Investigating

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_Next installment is here! Hopefully you like it! We are approaching some interesting developments, especially in the next chapter. XD _

Chapter Six: Investigating

Ichigo stirred, squirming to get comfortable. Whatever he was laying on was hard, and he was sort of sweating. He shifted his head trying to get in a better position. Nothing was really working, but he didn't want to wake up yet. He squirmed one last time in attempt to find comfort and stopped short when he heard a groan beneath him.

Grimmjow had awoken just before Ichigo started stirring in his lap. He looked down at the sleeping man cuddled on his chest, sleeping peacefully. His handsome face was relaxed and smooth, his long eyelashes tickling the skin of Grimmjow's neck as he slept. Grimmjow still had him wrapped in his arms, and he could feel Ichigo's warmth permeating his body. He could feel the strong muscle of Ichigo's back. He could smell his scent. And all this was doing bad things to a certain area of his body.

And then Ichigo started squirming around, rubbing his tightly jeaned ass against Grimmjow's lap, who suddenly realized he was only wearing his boxer briefs and they wouldn't hide his growing problem. Ichigo nuzzled his neck, and Grimmjow bit his lip as Ichigo's soft hair and lips sent a shiver through his body. When Ichigo squirmed again and ground right into his cock, he couldn't help but groan. Pathetic, the guy wasn't even conscious and he had him so worked up.

Ichigo slowly cracked his eyes open, remembering he'd spent the night at Grimmjow's and remembered his nightmare. He flicked his eyes up, meeting Grimmjow's.

"Mornin' sunshine. How ya feelin'?"

"Like a hippo is tap dancing on my brain," Ichigo replied, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing shut his eyes as his head throbbed.

Grimmjow chuckled.

"I have aspirin in the bathroom."

"You gonna let me go so I can get some?" He could feel Grimmjow's erection pressing against his left buttock. He wondered if it was because of him or if it was just the normal morning wood.

"Sorry," muttered Grimmjow, letting his arms drop away from Ichigo, who slid slowly from his lap and sauntered off to the bathroom. Grimmjow bit his lip hard at the delicious friction. He was pretty sure Ichigo did that on purpose.

Grimmjow bolted from the couch to his room to throw on some baggy pants. It was kind of hard to run with a raging hard-on. He jumped when Ichigo appeared in his doorway.

"Hey, you got my keys? I want to go home and get a shower, and maybe go back to bed."

Grimmjow tossed him his keys from his nightstand.

"Drive safe."

"I will."

Ichigo turned to leave, but looked back with a smirk.

"You might want to take care of that, it looks painful," he said, gesturing to Grimmjow's crotch.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, watching Ichigo saunter away and hearing him let himself out. Cocky little asshole. He had done that on purpose! He sighed. Ichigo had a point; his boner wasn't going to go away by itself. How fucked up was he that he wanted to pound his partner into any and every flat surface in this house? And how pathetic was it that he was going to jerk off thinking about that? At this point, he didn't care.

* * *

Ichigo had gotten a shower and another two hours of restless sleep before Byakuya called him in to work. So Ichigo suited up and rode into work, although something in his gut told him he would not be patrolling. His curiosity was stirring around as he sat in his Captain's office once again, waiting to see what he would say.

Captain Kuchiki breezed into his office in his usual elegant manner, closing the door behind him. He greeted Ichigo and sat at his desk, leaned back and pressed his fingertips together.

"Well, Ichigo, as you may or may not know your partner was subject to Internal Affairs investigation over a report discrepancy."

"I spoke with Grimmjow about it," Ichigo confirmed, not exactly meeting Byakuya's eyes.

Kuchiki nodded slightly.

"Well, I will tell you now, as I will tell him when we are finished here, that he was cleared."

"That was fast," Ichigo said. Everyone knew Internal Affairs could drag their asses when they wanted to.

"Well, Grimmjow hasn't been with us long, so there's not much to go on, and plus I lit a fire under their asses since it concerned one of my best officers."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow at his Captain's uncharacteristic swear word usage, but said nothing.

"Ishida compared the reports of his officers to those that were logged into evidence. They matched up. However, he had the idea that what was logged into evidence should be double checked. So he and members of the investigation team re-weighed the drugs in evidence. Mostly all of it is short of what both the reports and evidence records say should be there."

Ichigo's eyes darkened.

"So this means we have dirty cops in our midst."

His Captain frowned deeply and nodded.

"Why are they, whoever they are, stealing drugs from evidence? And how are they even getting them out? It has to be an inside job. Are we even sure it's officers and not someone from evidence?"

"I assure you, Ichigo that we are working on that. However, since we can't be sure, I was asked to put together an investigative team. Rukia and Renji are already on board. I want you and Grimmjow on as lead investigators. Squad 13 will resume their duties as normal, yet they will be trying to figure out from the inside what's going on. I want you and Jeagerjaques on the streets canvassing and trying to figure out where the drugs are coming from on the outside. One or the other are bound to turn up something. But if you both accept the assignment I want not a word spoken to anyone aside Squad 13 and me about this."

"I understand and accept. I'm sure Grimmjow will too. I have a few informants that I'm sure would love a visit from me."

"It's a start. You'll both be receiving special equipment via Fedex in the next couple days. I'll be in touch. Your excuse is you're not ready to take the streets on so soon after Chad's death, Grimmjow's will still be pending investigation on him. You are dismissed."

Ichigo nodded and promptly left the station, his head whirling.

* * *

The next 24 hours were excruciating. Ichigo couldn't sit still. He'd stand and pace and sit just to jump up and do it again. He'd gone over everything in his mind a thousand times. He was excited yet nervous, and damn it if that Fedex package didn't come soon he was going to go berserk!

He never bolted so fast across his condo when there was finally a knock at his door. He yanked open the door only to be met by his blue haired partner's ever present smirk.

"Hey there berry, happy ta see me? Seems like a package came for ya. Bet it's just like the one I got this morning."

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, snatching the box from Grimmjow's hand and turning away from the door, motioning his partner inside.

"Captain told me ta get my ass over here and get ya, and when ya activated yer phone we could start workin'. Told me ya got some informants that need visitin'."

"So nice of the Captain to be giving out people's addresses," grumbled Ichigo as he ran a box cutter over the end of the box and dumped its contents onto the white marble countertop.

"Better that than having me snoop for it, right?"

"Whatever," snapped Ichigo, picking up the plastic id that came with a cell phone. He scowled.

"How the hell do I look like an Izo Kasaki?" he demanded, as Grimmjow howled in laughter.

"That's rich! They named me Kira Usaka. I don't know who the hell makes fake ids for the department but they suck at picking names!"

Ichigo flung it back on the counter with disgust and grabbed the phone, powering it on. He entered the code that came with it, watching the service bars light up. He scrolled through the contacts, noting there were four numbers already programmed in with initials: The captain, Grimmjow, Renji, and Rukia. Scrambled phones that couldn't be traced or tapped, how brilliant. He felt sort of like James Bond.

He turned to find Grimmjow was gone. That bastard. He grabbed the stupid id and shoved it in his jeans pocket along with the phone. He found Grimmjow lounging on his couch, feet on the coffee table.

"You asshole, did I say you could just make yourself at home?"

"Not my fault you are a prick with no manners."

"Get your feet off my table and let's go, you idiot."

Grimmjow grinned and stood, following Ichigo out of his house and down to the parking lot. Grimmjow pointed to a black Mustang GT.

"That's our ride."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It was issued to me by the department."

"You refuse to drive anything that doesn't have at least a V-8 in it?"

"Not always," Grimmjow said with a lecherous grin.

"Pervert," mumbled Ichigo, climbing in the passenger side.

* * *

Being back on the East side, yet this time not in uniform, felt strangely exhilarating. Ichigo directed Grimmjow to the corner of Vine and Crescent, a known corner for prostitutes. He instructed Grimmjow to park and wait just down the street from the corner. Grimmjow cocked a brow as Ichigo climbed out of the car without a word and sauntered down the street, turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

Just down Crescent Ichigo turned down a dark alley. It smelled of rotting garbage. Just as he thought, he could hear the tell tale signs of some John getting blown behind the dumpster. He drew his badge and service weapon from the back waistband of his jeans, bracing himself for what he was about to witness.

"It's your lucky day, Ryo; you get paid without having to finish the job."

The man getting serviced let out a surprised squeak, shoving away from the black haired girl on her knees.

"Beat it, dirt bag, and don't ever let me see you out here on these streets again, or you'll be arrested for solicitation of a prostitute," Ichigo snarled, shoving his badge in the man's direction who stumbled down the alley, yanking up his pants.

He turned back to the girl, who was standing up and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. He frowned at the dirty pink corset and black mini skirt she wore that barely covered her thin, pale body.

"Are you going to arrest me, Ichigo?" she asked, raising a thin brow in defiance.

"Not if you cooperate with me, Ryo," he sighed. He had gone to school with this girl. She was the second in their grade with the highest grades, and was the star of track and field. Her parents died in a car accident just after graduation, and the next time he saw her he was a rookie on the force, lifting her from a filthy alley akin to the one they stood in now, all strung out on heroin. She was being pimped and controlled with drugs, and it broke his heart that such a bright future was lost because of Hueco Mundo.

Removing her four inch pink platforms and crossing her arms, she asked, "What do you want to know? I can't be caught talking to you, you know."

"You know anything about who's dealing Pantera?" Ichigo asked, putting his gun back in his waistband.

"There are lots of dealers. Are you looking for someone specific?" she asked, her eyes scanning for anyone passing by the alley.

"Maybe. How's it working out here? I know it's not the same deal as any other drug, I know only Espada is manufacturing it. So that means it isn't being dealt out by any ol' smuck."

"You're right. Espada has dealers that are only in their ranks. Growers are either committed to Espada or are just desperate for the money. Growers supply the dealers, who are relatively high in the ranks of Espada. The drug is in high demand, and they can't really keep up the supply. But I don't know much else. So if we're done here I really need to get going."

Ichigo dug his wallet from his back pocket. He pulled a fifty from it.

"Promise me you are going to the woman's shelter tonight."

"Yeah, I'll go."

"That's not a promise, Ryo," he snapped, yanking the bill back from her awaiting hand.

"I promise! Damn it!"

"You know I'll call to check, so you better not lie, or use this to get high with. It's not like I don't know where to find you."

"I know," she said, looking embarrassed and stuffing the bill in her bra.

Turning to leave, Ichigo looked back at her one last time.

"You're better than this, Ryo."

"I know," she whispered, looking as if she was going to cry.

Ichigo turned away sadly, heading back to his awaiting partner.

"Any luck?" he asked, when Ichigo sank into the passenger seat.

"Not really. Let's go over to the probation offices, so I can find out what some of my other informants have been up to since I've been gone."

* * *

_Well, sorry to disappoint. While I realize it would have made a good lemon, it just seemed too soon. However, there will be one in the next chapter, although it won't be with who you may think... hehe. Reviews welcome and encouraged! =)_


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the Family

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_Well, here we are kiddos! Chapter seven! My my! I do hope you enjoy, it does get rather heated later. XD_

Chapter Seven: Meet the Family

Two days of interviewing and it wasn't getting them far. Nobody Ichigo knew to talk to was giving out any useful information. It was exasperating. Renji and Rukia didn't have much to report on their end either. Ichigo and Grimmjow decided at the end of their long day to work out in the gym at Grimmjow's condo, since neither of them could no longer use the one all the guys from the department went to.

Ichigo ran on the treadmill, his Ipod spurring him to finish his three mile run strong with a Five Finger Death Punch song. His feet pounded against the moving belt and he could feel sweat trickling down between his shoulder blades. Through the giant mirror that ran along both walls he coyly watched the reflection of his partner across the gym.

It was a sight, watching Grimmjow do squats. It looked like he had at least 150 pounds on the bar. His face was stone concentration as he squatted down in perfect form, the muscles in his back, buttocks, thighs, and calves tightening deliciously beneath the basketball shorts slung along his hips. Then he'd resume starting position and do it again. He made it look so easy, and so appetizing. Ichigo thought back to the morning he'd woken up in Grimmjow's lap.

So much had been going on he hadn't really had time to analyze it. Grimmjow never said anything about it, but Ichigo knew he knew that Ichigo had felt his erection. And from what Ichigo could feel, it was an impressive one at that. Ichigo's eyes met Grimmjow's in the mirror, and a chill ran down his spine. It was as if he knew Ichigo was thinking about him. Ichigo pushed himself harder in his last tenth of a mile, to avoid from having his own problem in his shorts.

Grimmjow had been watching Ichigo when Ichigo wasn't watching him. He grabbed a ten pound medicine ball after squats and sank into a mat just behind where Ichigo was running. Linking his feet together at the ankles and balancing on his butt, he proceeded to do Russian Twists, deciding on a 100 count burst. As he rotated from left to right, he watched as Ichigo completed his run.

It was a damn shame the man didn't know how sexy he looked, wet with sweat, face flushed, but had a glow of accomplishment about him. His ass was scrumptious, sculpted along with the rest of his lower body from years of intense running. Grimmjow wanted so badly to have him beneath him, sweating and panting, but from a different kind of work out…

Ichigo's phone shattered his lecherous thoughts as Ichigo slowed the machine to a walk and pulled out his headphones. Grimmjow saw the "oh shit" look that crossed across his face when he seen the caller and quickly slid his lock screen over to answer.

"ICHIGO, MY DARLING SON! WHY HAVE'NT YOU CALLED YOUR LOVING FATHER IN WEEKS!"

"Don't yell into the phone, you idiot! I have called, you just weren't there at the time!" he spat out with a scowl.

"Your sister's and I miss you! We are all getting together for a big delicious dinner compliments of sweet Yuzu! We are expecting you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, knowing that no wasn't an option. His eyes flitted to Grimmjow, who was standing up from the mat behind him.

"Fine I'll be there. I'm bringing a guest so tell Yuzu to make extra please."

With that, he quickly hung up before his father could start in on a barrage of questions on who it was or more wailing about how he missed him and he needed to visit home more often. He got off the treadmill and looked to Grimmjow.

"Did you have dinner plans?"

"Not really," said Grimmjow, mopping his face with a towel and tossing one to Ichigo, who caught it and said with a dark grin, "Good. Because you are going to meet my family."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow.

"Why the face?" he asked cautiously.

Ichigo's grin widened.

"Ha. After we hit the showers, you'll see."

* * *

The Kurosaki home was located in the rather suburban area of North Hueco Mundo known as Karakura Town. It was a modern one story flat with clean landscape set on a decent sized piece of land. A few cars were parked in the drive, and Grimmjow navigated his car to the side of the road as to not block anyone in. Ichigo parked his motorcycle in the driveway, jumping off and ripping the helmet from his head, staring coolly at a black Lincoln MKS with chromed out rims that was parked next to a silver Jeep Commander.

Grimmjow let out a low whistle, coming up to appreciate the car next to Ichigo.

"It's only a V-6, but that's a pretty nice luxury ride. Your dad's?"

"No," deadpanned Ichigo, motioning for Grimmjow to follow as he stiffly marched up the driveway and onto the porch, kicking off his shoes.

Grimmjow followed suit, wondering what had gotten in Ichigo's craw. Ichigo shot him a warning glance, jumping back just after opening the door.

"IIIIIIIIICHIIIIGOOO!"

A dark haired man came flying out of the door way, leg extended toward Ichigo's head. Ichigo effectively ducked the offensive foot and dropped down into a spinning kick, catching the foot supporting the man's weight and he fell to the ground.

Standing up and stepping over the man, to a bewildered Grimmjow he said, "My father, Isshin."

"Uh, nice to meet you, sir. I'm Grimmjow, Ichigo's squad partner."

The man sprung up, seizing Grimmjow's hand and shook it furiously, proclaiming how much he'd heard about him and what an honor it was to meet him and have him over for dinner. Grimmjow looked pleading over to Ichigo, but he was busy hugging a pretty blonde girl. Grimmjow remembered she was Yuzu.

"Get off him dad, you're freaking the poor guy out!" snapped a black haired girl, this one must be Karin, thought Grimmjow, as she kicked him in the head.

"I'm Karin," she stated, frowning down at a wailing Isshin.

"Grimmjow," he replied, and the girl gave him a scrutinizing once over before giving him a small smile.

"I'm Yuzu, and it's nice to have you in our home, Mr. Jeagerjaques," said Yuzu with a slight blush and soft voice.

"The pleasure is mine, and something sure smells good. Can I help with anything?"

Yuzu's face blanched.

"Oh no! You are the guest! Ichigo can show you to the living room while we wait for dinner to finish."

"Tck, and I'll keep dad from slobbering all over you," replied Karin, looking over at Isshin who was complaining to a large photo on the wall about how ungrateful his children were. "Besides, you have another special guest in the living room waiting."

* * *

Ichigo's heart hammered against his chest as he led Grimmjow to the living room. Sure enough, there sat the person he knew the expensive luxury car belonged to. Suddenly it was hard to breathe, and the room felt way too hot. Their eyes met, and he stepped toward the man who also stood and made his way over.

"Hiya ther' King. Miss me?"

Ichigo forgot everything as he pulled his brother to him in a tight embrace.

"Shiro," he breathed into his neck, inhaling the scent of the cologne he wore.

Ichigo basked in the closeness for a few moments before letting him go, pulling back to survey him.

"When did you get into town? Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted ta surprise ya. I'd say it worked."

"You're a real asshole, you know. I haven't heard from you since Chad's funeral."

"I've been busy, ya know. Don't sully our reunion by bein' pissy."

Grimmjow watched all this unfold from the doorway, his keen eyes not missing anything. He felt irrational jealously stir around in his chest, and mentally berated himself for being a fool. He hurriedly shook it off when Ichigo finally he was there and introduced him to his twin brother.

Piercing ice met gold on sclera eyes, but both flickered over each other quickly. Assessing, calculating, sizing up. What Grimmjow would call a psychotic grin stretched across Shiro's mouth as his strange eyes glinted with something that Grimmjow couldn't place.

"Nice ta meet ya'."

Something told Grimmjow that wasn't true, but he responded with an even, "Likewise."

Before Ichigo could notice anything, Yuzu called them all to dinner.

* * *

It seemed that Isshin had finally composed himself now that all his kids were gathered around the table. He kept a jovial conversation up, although Karin, Ichigo, nor Shiro seemed to elaborate on much that they said. But in Ichigo's case, he couldn't say much about work legally.

Karin was almost graduated with her degree in sports journalism, and Yuzu in culinary arts. Grimmjow agreed she'd be very successful, if their wonderful dinner was any proof of her skills. He'd asked her if she planned on opening a restaurant someday, and she blushed but said yes. Shiro hadn't elaborated on how "business" was going, just mentioned he was in town because of it. Grimmjow hadn't missed the shift of his eyes slightly toward Ichigo when he told his dad he was staying at the Chateau de Ritz, Westnidge's four star hotel.

After desert, Isshin busted out Monopoly, much to his three quiet kid's dismay. Even though they put up a fuss at first, they were all having fun an hour later. Grimmjow was getting a kick out of watching Isshin cheat and Ichigo and Karin calling him out on it.

"Seriously dad, where did you get the extra $500 from! You skimmed it from the bank when no one was looking, didn't you!" Ichigo shouted.

"Do you here this, Yuzu, your brother is calling me a cheater!"

"I didn't see him take it, Ichi-nii."

Karin rolled her eyes and kicked Isshin under the table.

The battle raged on, Grimm grinning in amusement. He tried to ignore the fact that Shiro had been staring at him for quite some time in that slightly manic way it seemed he had. Looking down at his phone, he realized it was nearly eleven at night.

"I hate to be a party pooper, but I really should be going," he announced, pausing the calamity.

After rounds of good byes, nice to meet yous, and come agains, Grimmjow walked out to his car with Ichigo.

"Your family isn't so bad, berry. They're actually a lot of fun. I liked them. Thanks for having me over."

Ichigo grinned.

"Well, good, because now you are practically family. Believe me; my dad will be blowing up my phone to bring you back for a good month."

Grimmjow chuckled, climbing in his car.

"Ride safe, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Same," said Ichigo, jamming his hands in his jean pockets.

He watched Grimmjow back out of the driveway and waved, jumping as he turned around to meet the smoldering gaze of his brother.

"Yer partner's right, maybe we should call it a night too, ay King?"

Ichigo knew it was more than a command than a suggestion, and with a slight nod, went to say goodbye to the rest of the family.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ichigo was shirtless against a wall in the executive suite of Chateau de Ritz, Shiro kissing and scratching a blazing trail down his chest.

Shiro's blue tongue dipped into his navel, his hands making quick work of Ichigo's belt. Ichigo felt his jeans being roughly yanked down his tan legs, along with his underwear. He smirked. Shiro, impatient as always.

"Fuck, it's been too long, King," Shiro said huskily, gripping Ichigo's length in a pale hand.

Ichigo's breath hitched as his hips bucked instinctively into Shiro's hand. The hand was replaced with Shiro's sinful blue tongue, licking from base to tip teasingly.

Ichigo's hand worked its way into Shiro's soft white spikes, earning him a whimper when he gripped hard and cruelly. He knew what Shiro wanted. The same thing he wanted every time he blew into Ichigo's life. And for some reason Ichigo had never been able to deny his brother anything.

He thrust himself into the awaiting heat of Shiro's mouth, his eyes rolling backwards and mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure as Shiro repeatedly deep throated him. He looked down to meet Shiro's eyes looking up at him as he swallowed around his length. Ichigo groaned.

"Enough," Ichigo commanded, yanking Shiro's head off him with a wet pop.

"Take your pants off and lay on the couch."

Shiro closed his eyes at the roughness in Ichigo's voice and did as he was told, his erection so hard it was painful.

Ichigo towered over him, running his hands down the abdominal muscles identical to his, over smooth, trembling pale thighs.

"You're leaking Shiro. Look at how wet you are for me!"

Ichigo gripped his erection and pumped at a brutal pace, causing Shiro to scream in pleasure and arch right up off the couch. Black nails dug into the velvet fabric of the couch as Shiro begged Ichigo to stop torturing him.

Ichigo would give him what he wanted. He knew from experience Shiro had already prepared himself thoroughly before this excursion. He snatched the bottle of lube that was waiting on the oak coffee table and slathered a generous amount on himself. Grabbing Shiro's waist, he slid his ass to the edge of the couch, pushing his legs backwards toward his head and baring his most hidden parts.

He entered Shiro with one quick thrust, biting into the tender flesh on Shiro's calf as his brother's tight heat clenched around him. Shiro screamed in pleasure, his own nails sinking into the skin of Ichigo's hands.

"Don' pause, jus' fuck me already!"

Delirious with pleasure, Ichigo withdrew and slammed back into the willing body beneath him. He made sure to angle himself to hit Shiro's prostate each time, his brother moaning and swearing beneath him with every hit. Sweat ran down his temple, and he knew Shiro was getting close.

But this time, something wasn't right. Normally, Ichigo would be on the brink of explosion, and although it felt good, the coil in Ichigo's stomach refused to tighten and snap, despite Shiro's screams and heat. Fuck. His hazy mind looked down at Shiro, who was drunk with pleasure. He imagined himself in Shiro's place, being stretched and spread, slammed into roughly and driven to blinding ecstasy. Looking up and meeting piercing azure eyes, darkened with pleasure, and begging Grimmjow's gorgeous body for more.

Shiro had taken his own cock in hand, pumping himself as Ichigo's eyes slid closed, imagining Grimmjow's length inside him, and his strong hand pumping Ichigo to completion. A few last thrusts and Shiro's whole body tightened, his long drawn out moan snapping Ichigo's eyes back open to watch his brother cum all over his stomach. He lost it then, releasing inside Shiro's convulsing passage with a deep groan, rocking shallowly a few times more into Shiro before growing soft.

"Alright," panted Shiro, pale hands on Ichigo's heaving chest, "Git off."

Ichigo carefully slid out of Shiro, releasing the pale legs he knew would have bruises where his fingers gripped so harshly. Ichigo grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom, washing off and redressing. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror guiltily. Shiro was raped in sophomore year of high school, by some jock who always teased Shiro for being a fag. It forever changed Shiro, who refused to bottom for anyone.

Except, he admitted to Ichigo, that although it had hurt and was terrifying, he liked it. He wanted to feel it again. But he couldn't trust anyone, anyone except Ichigo. And somehow this crazy relationship developed between them. Shiro had boyfriends, which he fucked and discarded quite often and coldly. But every once and a while, he'd slide into Ichigo's bed after everyone was asleep and ask Ichigo to take him. And Ichigo couldn't say no, even though they both knew it was fucked up and wrong.

They cheated on their respective boyfriends with each other, although it was Shiro more than Ichigo, who only had one serious relationship throughout his training at the academy. After that ended badly, the only sex he had was with his brother, who went to college for business. And when he became successful, Shiro's visits got few and far between, but when they did happen, they were animalistic and full of passion.

And Ichigo hated it, but didn't know what to do about it. He loved his brother and probably in more of a way than he should. Especially after losing Chad. But now he just fucked his brother while thinking about another man, as if life needed to be more complicated right now. Sighing, he went to say goodbye.

Shiro was redressed and running a hand through his hair, standing in front of the large glass window that over looked the city. Ichigo stood next to him.

"Ya inta tha' big lug, ain't ya, Ichi?"

"What?" asked Ichigo incredulously, his brown eyes meeting the knowing onyx of his twin.

"Ya like him. I can tell."

"How?" Ichigo demanded.

Shiro donned his psychotic grin.

"Cuz usually ya scream my name when ya cum. You didn't. You're a bit different after bein' round him."

Ichigo just stared at Shiro, lost for words.

Shiro laughed.

"You should see yer face! God, you look like a bitch tha' got caught cheatin'!" he cackled.

"Whatever, Shiro. I got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow so I'm leaving."

"Hey, wait," Shiro said, grabbing his wrist. Ichigo stopped.

"I don' own ya, King. Believe it or not, I wan' ya ta be happy."

"I wish the same for you, every day, Shi," Ichigo replied. He kissed his brother's cheek and ruffled his hair, and left him standing there in his luxury suite.

* * *

_Well, now, what is poor Ichi gonna do with himself? It shall be interesting to see. XD Reviews and comments are always adored and help me pump these chapters out faster! 3_


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Somewhere

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_ Well, next installment in! It's one of those linking chapters, so do bear with me, as I don't feel it's as exciting as some of the others, but none less important. _

Chapter Eight: Getting Somewhere

"You get in a fight with a cat?"

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Yer hands. You're scratched pretty deep."

"Oh," said Ichigo, looking down at his hands. Yeah, Grimmjow was right. Shiro had gotten him pretty good. He crossed his arms, stuffing his hands out of sight and went back to reading the files open on his lap as he sat next to his partner in Ichigo's condo.

Grimmjow noted the slight blush that tinted Ichigo's cheekbones. Well, it wasn't his business, and it seemed Ichigo didn't want to tell him either, so he'd just have to deal with the fact that Ichigo had most likely had mind blowing sex last night with someone other than him. For some reason, that thought cut through him like a knife. _Fucking idiot_, he fumed to himself.

Suddenly, it was too much to be sitting next to Ichigo. He had to move. He shot up off the couch, throwing his files across the room in frustration.

"What the fuck, spaz!" snapped Ichigo, glaring up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's mind raced. What was he suppose to say?_ Hey, Ichigo, I know we're partners at work, and we're also two dudes, but hey, I'd really like to fuck yer brains out. Whatada say?_ Yeah right.

"I'm just sick of this; it feels like we're getting nowhere. What good is sitting around reading through these fucking records going to do?"

"I don't know! If you have a better idea genius, then spit it out. Otherwise, stop destroying my house!"

They glared at each other angrily, and Grimmjow couldn't help but think how sexy Ichigo was when he was all worked up. _Fuck, I'm losing my mind…_

Ichigo's phone rang and went rooting through the papers for it. It was an unidentified number. He unlocked it and snapped, "You're on speaker phone! Who's this?"

"Tha's no way ta greet yer brother, 'specially after last night," said the watery voice on the other end.

"Shiro! Stop playing around and get to point!" snapped Ichigo angrily.

"Oooo, touchy. Bet yer with blue, huh? Hey Grimm." Shiro went out of his way to purr his greeting.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, eyeing Ichigo, who looked everywhere but at him.

"Hey," he replied, keeping his voice as even as possible.

Ichigo let out an audible sigh.

"Shiro, if you could please just tell me why you called, we have a lot of work to do," Ichigo said in a slightly pleading voice, scared of what more his sadistic brother was going to say. He couldn't take the phone off speaker now; it was only going to make him look suspicious.

"I got somethin' that I believe will help yer investigation."

"How did you know about that?"

"A certain black haired, four eyed bastard has been terrorizing my employees, which is why I came ta town. When I found out what he's been going on about, I called yer boss. Told 'im I was only talking to ya."

"Well, give me the info."

"How about you an' blue come down? Been awhile since ya been in, I hear."

"Fine, but you better not waste our time when we get there. I mean it, Shiro!"

"It'll be worth it, King."

"We'll be there in a half hour, bye."

Ichigo hung up, flinging his folder onto the couch.

"We're going to Alibi," he informed Grimmjow.

* * *

"So wait, yer brother owns both Alibi and Cero in Las Noches?"

"Yes, my brother is the proud owner of both gay clubs. If you tell anyone that ever, he'll sue the pants off your ass. I'm not kidding you."

"Why does he keep it such a secret?" Grimmjow asked, weaving through traffic like a maniac.

"He got real weird after an incident in high school, and he didn't want it out there. He likes the anonymity. And he literally will serve you with papers when we get there."

"What incident?"

Ichigo sighed, "I can't really tell you."

"Can't, or won't?"

Ichigo chewed his lip, debating.

"Shiro was raped," Ichigo said quietly.

"By a guy, I'm guessing."

"Yes. It was our sophomore year. It was pretty brutal, from what I understand. He was some jerk who had been fucking with Shiro since we started High school, gay but couldn't admit to himself. Bullied him constantly about being a "fag", and we kicked his ass real good. Except he retaliated, waiting for me to be stuck in detention one day to nab my brother in the locker room after school. Shiro sort of lost it after that."

"That's fucked up," commented Grimmjow, as Ichigo reached for his coffee. Grimmjow waited for the foam rim to reach Ichigo's lip before making his next statement.

"So how long after that did ya'll start fuckin'?"

Ichigo was in mid swallow, and started coughing violently. When he finally got his bearings, he glared at Grimmjow.

"Why would you say that?"

Grimmjow whipped into a parking space in Alibi's parking lot, slamming it park.

"Obviously, ya think I'm a fuckin' idiot, Kurosaki. The two of you were practically dry humping in yer dad's living room. That was more than brotherly love."

"So what if we do? Everything else in our lives is fucked up, so why shouldn't we be too? And who are you to judge what we do?" yelled Ichigo, yanking off his seat belt and bolting out of the car.

Grimmjow was out in a flash, hot on Ichigo's black conversed heels. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist.

"I ain't judging anybody here! I just asked a fuckin' question! Why are ya gettin' so bent out of shape?"

"It's not my business if you got a problem with gay people, but keep it to yourself, and let go of me, asshole!" Ichigo tried to pull his arm away from Grimmjow, who only tightened his hold.

"No. Stop acting like a child so we can have a proper discussion."

"I said, let go," Ichigo said, his eyes narrowing.

"Make me," replied Grimmjow, well aware of the hypocrisy of his behavior.

Before Ichigo could even think about what he doing, the coffee that was still in his other hand was suddenly dripping down Grimmjow's face, soaking his shirt in its sticky, lukewarm caffeinated goodness.

Grimmjow's eyes darkened in anger, taking on a slightly psychotic gleam.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

The next thing they knew, they were rolling on the ground, a tangle of limbs as they wrestled each other. They were both screaming incoherent obscenities at each other, desperately trying to get shots in to each other's ribs with failing fists. The gravel pierced and tore their clothes and skin, but neither cared.

"Hey, fuckers! What do you think you're doing?"

They stopped fighting each other to look up at the tall blonde woman pointing what looked like a Smith and Wesson pistol at them.

"Ichigo? Is that you? Good. I detest having to draw this gun. Do you know this man you are, erm, scuffling with?"

"Yeah, I know this pain in my ass, Halibel," Ichigo grunted out from somewhere underneath Grimmjow.

"Excellent. I would have hated to have to kill someone," she said calmly, holstering her gun beneath her long jacket.

"Your brother waits. I will escort you."

* * *

The only way into Shiro's offices at the top of the building was through a hidden service elevator that was activated by a keycard. A keycard that was changed every other week. Shiro was big on security. Halibel was his head of security and one of Shiro's trusted confidants. She filled them in on the way up.

"The deputy inspector Ishida Uryu has been poking around the club for the last few weeks, questioning the employees about if they've seen any suspicious activities transpiring in the club. Straight to the point, if we've seen anyone selling drugs. He has a hunch that someone is selling Pantera from within the club because, as he's explaining to us, his officers have been apprehending numerous people who say they got it from here."

"This is news to me, Jesus, it'd be nice if the Captain shared that info," Ichigo said crossly.

"Either way," said Halibel as the elevator doors slid open, "I took the liberty of going through the security tapes of the last few weeks of operation." They followed her off the elevator, stepping into a small lobby area. The security room and the employee room were off it to the right. Shiro's office lay to the left. They followed Halibel who punched in the code to access Shiro's office.

Ichigo's twin was reclined in his black leather executive chair; his shiny black Dolce&Gabbana oxfords perched on the corner of his desk. He wore a white and black pin striped suit, fitted to his lean body and if Ichigo had to guess he'd say it was Armani. Shiro had the money to support his expensive tastes, and he certainly indulged.

Shiro cocked a thin brow at the state Ichigo and Grimmjow were in. Sinking into a black leather chair angled in front of Shiro's desk, Ichigo said, "Don't ask."

Grimmjow followed suit, thinking it best to just keep his mouth shut as he felt Shiro's golden orbs train immediately on him. However, he met those eyes full on with his own that still glittered darkly with danger. Shiro smirked, and picked up a remote off the desk.

"We got yer guy."

He hit play and on the 60 inch LED screen mounted in the corner images of a guy in what looked like one of Alibi's VIP rooms was seen meeting with various men. Some paid him cash, coyly passing it to him and him passing the drugs, a French drop hand trick. Others, ones who seemed to interest the man sexually, also paid with cash but gave out slutty lap dances and strip teases. Halibel had taken all the videos and chopped them into segments that clearly showed exchanges. After watching five or so, Ichigo motioned to Shiro he'd seen enough.

"Who is he?" asked Grimmjow.

"Kugo Ginjo," said Halibel, with a slight curl of lip. "He works for Espada as one of their best distributors. Apparently he's been dealing from within the VIP section of our club."

"Who all knows about this?" asked Ichigo, turning to Shiro.

"Nobody so far but us an' you two. I had Halibel make ya a copy of the tape."

"I have to get my Captain in on this, Shiro. He calls the shots about what we do next."

Shiro frowned but conceded.

"Sure, King. I'd do anything for ya'."

* * *

Captain Kuchiki had arrived within forty five of Ichigo's call. With pursed lips, he watched Halibel's tape. He made it through a little farther than Ichigo chose to before hitting pause. He sat on the plush white couch in Shiro's office and regarded his two officers.

"It seems to me that somehow we'll have to get close to this Ginjo. And of the two of you, I'd say Ichigo's our best bet."

"Why King?" demanded Shiro.

Grimmjow smirked, "Cuz Ginjo likes guys built like Ichigo. Just look at the tape."

Shiro's two toned eyes flashed from the TV screen to his brother and back. It was true; the guys in the video were lean with lithe muscle, of average height and varying hair colors. He frowned deeply.

"I don' condone this type of shit in my clubs, but I'll be damned if ya gonna throw my brother to the wolves."

"It's no big deal, Shiro. I have Grimmjow to back me up, and we can arrange for Renji and Rukia to be on standby. All I have to do is get this guy to trust me enough to find out who's supplying him. We're finally getting somewhere."

"Sounds like it's decided then," commented Byakuya, standing to leave. "I will inform Squad 13 of your decision."

* * *

_Weeeeeeelll, it sounds like a certain duo is going clubbing! Will Ichi be successful in nabbing the eye of Ginjo, and what will happen if he does? XD Reviews and comments always appreciated!_


	9. Chapter 9: Contact High

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_Well, I spent most of my morning working on this. The plot bunnies were stirring and I just had to write it! It was fun and I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter Nine: Contact High

"Awwww, Grimmy! Can' choo stay longer, please?" begged Nel.

"Can't baby girl, I have to go with Ichigo somewhere tonight, but we'll come back to see you sometime next week, I promise."

"You and Ichi?"

Grimmjow nodded and watched as Nel thought that over. She smiled.

"Ok! I want to play salon next week!"

"It's a date," said Grimmjow, scooping her up into a bear hug. She kissed his cheek and was off running back upstairs to play the minute her feet hit the ground.

Mrs. Driedrin met him at the door as Fredrick pulled his car around.

"Nel has a ballet recital next week. You and Ichigo are more than welcome to come if you'd like."

"I wouldn't miss that for the world, thanks for the invitation."

"Anytime," she replied with a soft smile, watching as Grimmjow went and climbed in his car. He'd let her know that his job had taken a more dangerous turn, so he wouldn't be around as often. She hoped for Nel's sake he stayed safe.

* * *

Grimmjow stood in his closet, frowning. What the fuck was he suppose to wear to a club? He wasn't a club type of guy. Dancing wasn't his thing. But according to the albino Kurosaki twin there was an explicit dress code at Alibi and there would be no exception made for him. _That fuckin' pale bastard. I swear I'd like to wring his neck with one of his overpriced silk ties…_

He'd taken cue from Ichigo and bought a pair of low rise jeans in a dark wash that were a size tighter than he'd normally wear. They were a relaxed slim leg. He just couldn't do those super skinny jeans that hugged Ichigo's lower half like a second skin. He flipped through his shirts and chose a fitted deep v neck t-shirt in a shade of blue slightly darker than his hair. White belt, all white sneakers with blue laces. Hopefully this counted as sexy, because he was not wearing anything leather, as Shiro had so kindly suggested.

He'd just finished dressing when the buzzer rang. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and unlocked the door for the orange head he saw on the monitor.

"I didn't have time to look in the mirror, does this work?" asked Grimmjow when he threw open the door.

Ichigo regarded him slowly, a little more slowly than he meant to. Grimmjow looked mouthwatering; the low rise jeans slung just below his hip and the v of his hips was visible when the shirt that clung to him rode up. The shirt was an excellent choice; the neckline made visible his highly defined pectorals and added depth to the color of his hair and eyes. Ichigo hadn't really realized how sexy Grimmjow's neck was before, and now he had the brief urge to bite down on the collar bones playing peek a boo from behind the fabric.

"You look really good," Ichigo managed, trying not to blush as Grimmjow smirked at him.

"Not too shabby yerself," admitted Grimmjow to him. "Are you wearing make-up?"

"Yes, and I have some to put on you too," smirked Ichigo, waving the plastic bag in his hand.

"I don't know about all that," Grimmjow said with a frown.

"I know what I'm doing, sit your ass at the table so we can get this over with and go."

Grimmjow complied. At least he got to gawk at Ichigo up close while he laid out his supplies. The black that lined his eyes was a fucking turn on. Somehow it made those chocolate orbs smolder. He wore a black fitted tank top with a red 15 just above his right pectoral. A red belt held up the impossibly tight super skinny black jeans. Ichigo had slashed them with a razor all over, even in the ass; Grimmjow noted when Ichigo bent over to pick up something that fell off the table. And by the looks of the tan, tight flesh peeking out from the rips, Ichigo was going commando. That thought went straight to his dick and Grimmjow tried desperately to think of anything else. These weren't the type of pants you wanted to get a boner in.

"Alright, close your eyes," Ichigo said, pouring some pale liquid on his index finger.

Grimmjow did as he was told, thinking about baseball and changing the oil in the Mustang to distract him from Ichigo's feather like touches and breath that tickled his cheek. Ichigo had him open his eyes after what seemed like forever and look upward. Grimmjow did his best not to blink as Ichigo instructed him not to.

"Done," said Ichigo, and stood back to admire his handiwork. _Fuck me, he's gorgeous…_

Grimmjow looked in the small compact mirror that was on the table to see what Kurosaki had done to him. Ichigo rimmed his eyes with black liquid liner, and used a teal eye shadow to highlight the corners of his eyes, giving him a cat's eye effect. He was surprised to find that he actually liked how it looked.

"Good job man. Lemme guess, another perk of having sisters?"

"Yeah," smirked Ichigo, cleaning up his supplies.

"Oh, Nel is just going to love you."

Ichigo laughed.

"You still got that scotch? I have to pregame or this will get to me."

"You nervous?" asked Grimmjow, getting up and going over to his mini bar.

"A little. It's been quite a while since I've tried to seduce someone. Make that a double, please."

Grimmjow arched his eyebrow. _Shit, if he only knew how utterly fuckable he is…_

He handed the glass to Ichigo, who downed it quickly, wincing as it burned down to his stomach. Ichigo rinsed the glass and put it in the dishwasher.

"Ready to go?"

"Let's do this," answered Grimmjow.

* * *

Alibi had a line that wrapped all the way around the corner. Fortunately for them, Shiro had given them VIP passes. They strolled up to the velvet ropes where a man with long dark hair in a pony tail and a flowered shirt stood.

"Hey Shunsui," Ichigo said, flashing his card and his fake id. All of Shiro's employees were in on the fact Ichigo and Grimmjow were undercover.

"Hey, kid!" he said with a big smile. "Looking good! Have fun in there," he said with a wink, letting them pass. He threw a lecherous smile at Grimmjow, who nodded his way politely but without interest. Older men weren't his thing.

The bass ricocheted off their chests upon entering. The dance floor was crowded with people in all kinds of colorful attire- if you call it that. Grimmjow saw a guy wearing ass-less chaps. He just shook his head. They made their way to the bar, Grimmjow sitting a few seats down from Ichigo so as to not make it look like they were there together. He flagged the bartender, his eyes gleaming with appreciation as the man turned around. Tall and lean with dark hair, a blue stripe and the number 69 were tattooed on his face. Sexy.

"Nice tattoo, man. Brave soul ta get something like that on yer face," he shouted over the music.

The man smirked in response, giving Grimmjow a look of appraisal. "What's your poison, babe?"

"I'd take some of that 69 you are advertising, but you look kinda busy, so I'll settle for a Jack and Coke."

The bartender, who's name tag read Shuhei, quickly made his drink and slid it to him. He leaned across the bar toward Grimmjow's ear.

"There you go, gorgeous. That one's on me."

Grimmjow smirked and took a swig as Shuhei hustled off to the next patron, casting a sideways glance over to Ichigo, who was pounding back a blue colored shot. _Man, he's gonna be a fucking wreck when we leave here_, he thought to himself, remembering the night they drank at his house.

* * *

It didn't take long for the alcohol to take effect on Ichigo. Within twenty minutes, he started feeling the effects of the three shots he'd consumed. The music was pounding through his body, and he had the overwhelming urge to get out on the dance floor. He could feel that lovely alcohol induced buoyancy and he wanted to ride that out. And when Michael Jackson's Thriller came on, he couldn't stop himself from moving out on the floor.

Grimmjow watched his partner make his way to the near center of the floor, mingling in with the masses of people. Hips swaying with the music and hands clapping to the beat, Ichigo really started to get into the song. Grimmjow could see his lips moving as Ichigo spoke with some of the people out on the dance floor, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. But once Ichigo started dancing and a few people joined him, he realized what they were doing.

Leave it to Ichigo to bust out the Thriller dance. He and a couple other dudes who looked quite effeminate were dancing the dance to the T as Michael did in the video. Grimmjow would have laughed if it wasn't so fascinating to watch Ichigo move. His footwork was effortless and quick, the limbs of his body full of grace as he popped, twirled and dipped. And he looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. And Grimmjow was enjoying watching that firm ass shake.

Ichigo wasn't done. The dj transitioned into a sexy dance song, XX3 by Blood on the Dance Floor. He just grabbed some random dude and started grinding his ass into the guy's crotch. And the guy had no objections, his hands sliding to Ichigo's hips and grinding back. They were working up a sweat, practically fucking right there on the dance floor. Grimmjow felt sort of bad for the guy when the song ended and Ichigo left him most likely with the most painful boner he ever experienced. Grimmjow knew what that was like, even though he wished it was him Ichigo was using like a stripper pole.

Grimmjow downed his second drink a little bitterly and watched Ichigo drink some ice water a little ways down the bar. A dude in a suit suddenly approached Ichigo, speaking into his ear and pointing upward to the second floor. That's where the VIP lounges were located. Ichigo looked up and Grimmjow followed his gaze, to see Ginjo smirking confidently down at Ichigo. Ichigo returned the smile with one of interest and said something to the man in the suit. They headed for the stairs.

* * *

That was Grimmjow's cue. He made a direct line for the service elevator, taking it up to Shiro's office with a special card issued to him by Halibel earlier in the week. The door slid open to admit him.

"Heya, blue. Ready ta' watch King work is' magic?" asked Shiro with an evil grin.

Grimmjow refused to answer, sitting in one of the chairs in front of Shiro's desk. Shiro switched his screen to view the room where Ichigo and Ginjo were. He leaned back to watch the soundless picture.

* * *

Ichigo at on the plush black couch and ordered a Superman shot from the pretty pigtailed waitress wearing pink eye contacts. Her name was Loly and Ichigo knew she worked security too. Shiro said she had anger management issues but was fully trustworthy. He tipped her well and she grinned, sashaying off in her tight black shorts that had the word Alibi written in pink cursive across her butt.

Ginjo watched her leave.

"She'd be a nice piece of ass if I was into girls."

Ichigo grinned.

"Yes, she's pretty, but I happen to be attracted to men only. They can withstand more…roughness," he said, taking his shot and downing it, not missing the lecherous smirk that stretched across Ginjo's face.

"I'm Ginjo, what's your name, sexy?" he asked, snaking his arm around the back of the couch behind Ichigo's shoulders.

Smiling shyly and looking up from under his lashes, Ichigo gave the fake name on his id. "I'm Izo. I take it you saw something you liked, is that why you invited me here?"

"A smart guy, that makes you even sexier," Ginjo purred, impressed with Ichigo's observation.

"I do what I can," replied Ichigo, shrugging it off but grinning at Ginjo.

"So, Izo, you a smoker?" asked Ginjo, reaching in his jacket pocket and pulling out a rolled joint.

"No, not really, sorry. I'm slightly asthmatic, so I don't really partake."

He produced a lighter and sparked up, sucking in deeply, holding it in and then exhaling the smoke toward the ceiling.

"You sure a little bit won't kill you? It's the best shit on the market. It'll make you feel good."

"I'm straight," Ichigo replied with a smile, watching him take another hit. "You know, that isn't the only thing that can make you feel good." He smiled sexily.

Ginjo cocked a brow.

"Really…what did you have in mind?"

Ichigo threw caution into the wind and straddled Ginjo's lap. He didn't seem to mind, leaning back to watch as Ichigo started moving to the beat of the music that pounded downstairs. He closed his eyes after inhaling another hit of his joint, feeling Ichigo grind their pelvises together. Ichigo worked his hips forward and back, side to side, working the man beneath him up to half mast.

"Damn Izo, you are good at this," Ginjo groaned, a hand trailing back to grab and squeeze one of Ichigo's ass cheeks. Ichigo playfully slapped the hand away, sliding out of Ginjo's lap to dance between his legs and give him a good up close view of his ass. The man put out his joint in a glass ashtray next to him on the couch and enjoyed his private show.

Loly came in and quirked an eyebrow.

"You have a guest requesting to see you, Mr. Ginjo. He's waiting outside. His name is Yukio. Shall I admit him?"

"Please, if you would, darling," Ginjo replied, pulling Ichigo into his lap.

Loly let in a young looking blond whose hair fell over one of his green eyes. Ichigo immediately recognized him from the video they watched in Shiro's office. He seemed very un-phased by Ichigo being present.

Ginjo handed Ichigo his phone. With his lips right next to Ichigo's ear, he said huskily, "I have some business to conduct, so put your number in here for me so that I can reach you at a more convenient time. I'm interested in getting to know you better."

Ichigo slowly programmed his police issued cell number in there under Izo. His head was starting to swim. He gave the phone back and slid out of Ginjo's lap. He leaned over Ginjo, boldly capturing his chin and turning it, placing a soft kiss against the man's jaw.

"I look forward to yer call," he purred in the man's ear.

Ginjo smirked and watched Ichigo leave with Loly.

"So, Yukio, what can I do for you this evening? The usual dime bag?"

* * *

Grimmjow felt like he died and went to the worst hell. Watching Ichigo be all over that fucking pathetic excuse of a man was probably the worst thing he'd had to witness in a while. He could tell Shiro hadn't liked it much either, by the death glare the albino was giving the man on the screen when Ichigo left the room before snapping it off. Their eyes met and Shiro said, "You better take good care of Ichi', or I will fucking kill ya. Tha's a promise."

Grimmjow had no idea what Shiro was talking about, so he just nodded as Ichigo came bursting through the door.

Shiro winced as the door bounced off the wall and Loly rushed to shut it behind Ichigo, going back to her regular duties.

"Got im'!" Ichigo said excitedly.

"Yeah, we saw, King," replied Shiro crossly, his arms crossed over his chest staring murderously at his desk.

"Aww, don't be tha' way, lil bro! We're doin' ya a favor getting him outta yer club, could lose yer license over this guy ya know." Ichigo tried crawling over the desk to Shiro, who smirked in amusement.

"Ichi, yer wasted."

Grimmjow grabbed him off the desk.

"Come on, let's get ya home, berry. You've had a long night."

"Ok!" said Ichigo with a stupid grin, leaning into Grimmjow as the room tilted slightly.

"Have fun with that," Shiro said as they left. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

_Yup, someday I'm gonna murder that bastard_, Grimmjow thought as he helped Ichigo into the elevator.

* * *

Grimmjow drove back to Ichigo's, trying desperately to keep his cool. Ichigo had the radio blaring, and was dancing and singing along annoyingly. Twice he had taken off his seat belt and tried to climb out the window, causing Grimmjow to have to drive with one hand and eye on the road and the other hand grabbing Kurosaki by the belt loops and yanking back in the car. By some miracle they had made it back without getting into a traffic accident.

Riding the elevator up to Ichigo's floor, Ichigo attached himself to Grimmjow's chest.

"You smell niiiice," he told Grimmjow.

"Thanks," replied Grimmjow, trying to pry Ichigo off him.

Ichigo only held tighter.

They reached their destination and Ichigo informed Grimmjow he couldn't walk, his body was too tingly.

"Fuck, Ichigo, you got a contact high from the Pantera that fool was smoking. No wonder why yer acting like such a dolt."

"Soooooooory," Ichigo said into his neck.

"Well, if ya can't walk, I'll carry ya. I need some help though. You gotta let me go."

Ichigo had other plans. He locked his arms around Grimm's neck and jumped, wrapping his long legs around Grimmjow's waist and knocking him backwards into the elevator wall. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's ass to keep him from slipping off and pushed himself off the wall, exiting the elevator wearing 150 pounds of Ichigo.

"Yer strong," Ichigo said against the skin of his neck, his hands leaving their hold on Grimm's neck to slide over the bulging arm muscles that held him.

"Thanks, captain obvious," grunted Grimmjow, leaning Ichigo against the door to unlock it with the key. He twisted the knob, kicking it open and catching Ichigo before he fell backwards into the house. He made his way in the house and kicked the door shut, doing his best to lock it while Ichigo decided to start planting light kisses across his collar bones.

_Motherfuck_, he thought, hustling as fast as he could to Ichigo's room. The man had destroyed the place earlier that night trying to deciding on clothes, because discarded outfits were all over the floor.

He tried depositing Ichigo on his bed, but Ichigo didn't want to go to bed alone apparently, fisting Grimmjow's shirt and yanking him down on top him. Ichigo's mouth was on Grimmjow's before he knew what the fuck was going on, their tongues tangling as Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back into the pillows. He tasted of Bailey's Irish Crème from all the shots he'd had, and something that was distinctly Ichigo.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss and ground his hips fiercely into Grimmjow's. Grimmjow growled at the action and then reality crashed in on him, making him jerk away from Ichigo.

"Whater doin'?" asked Ichigo, trying to pull him back.

"No, Ichigo," Grimmjow said against every fiber of his being. "We can't do this. You're high and drunk, and I can't take advantage of that. You probably wouldn't want this if you were sober, so I can't allow for this to happen."

"I do want ya, Grimm, can't ya feel it?" whined Ichigo, rubbing his erection against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow closed his eyes and shuddered. Ichigo was trying to make a rapist out of him.

"If you still want this in the morning, we'll resume this discussion. But you are too inebriated right now to think clearly," he said, prying Ichigo's fingers from his shirt and standing up. "I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Asshole," Ichigo spat, sore at being turned down. He rolled over, turning his back to Grimmjow, who just chuckled and went to try to sleep off the painful predicament in his pants.

* * *

_Naughty Ichi! And poor Grimm. Will his blue balls ever get solved? Maybe in the next chapter...XD. Reviews and comments always appreciated. _


	10. Chapter 10: Not Exactly How I Planned It

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_ After a too long delay, here is the next installment! I had a Spanish final and sadly my grandmother just passed away, so do please forgive me for my absence. I will try to always update every week. I do hope you enjoy this as much as I liked writing it!_

Chapter Ten: Not Exactly How I Planned It

Ichigo groaned, rolling over away from the offensive light that was pouring through his open blinds. He cracked open his eyes, letting them slowly adjust to realize he was in his room. His head throbbed as he tried to remember how he'd gotten home. His hands wandered over his body- he was still fully clothed. _What the hell happened last night?_

He pushed himself up, his head disagreeing with the sudden movement as well as his stomach. _Shit! _Ichigo sprinted for the bathroom, hitting his knees before the toilet and spewing out the poison in his stomach. As he retched, he felt a hand rubbing his back and looked up to see that damned smirked he'd grown impossibly fond of. He had just enough time to be embarrassed that Grimmjow was seeing him in this condition before another wave of nausea clenched his stomach and returned his face back to the task at hand.

When he was finally done, he slumped backward against the bathroom wall. Grimmjow silently handed him a glass of cold water, which he took with a shaky hand. He rinsed his mouth and spit it in the toilet, flushing down the putrid bile that just came out of his body. Grimmjow squatted down next to him, gently wiping his forehead, face, and neck clean of the light sheen of sweat that appeared during his vomiting with a cool cloth.

"You ok to walk? You should go back to bed for a while," said Grimmjow, hovering over him and looking concerned.

Ichigo set the glass on the floor and stood up, slowly and shakily. Grimmjow pulled him into his side, letting Ichigo lean his weight into him as they made the journey back to Ichigo's bed. Grimmjow helped him get nestled comfortably back into his insane amount of pillows. Ichigo shut his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'm going to make a run to the store; you think you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, usually I only vomit once or twice. I just need to sleep it off. You don't have to stay."

"I know, but you look exactly like you feel, so I know you are just trying to be tough. I've taken care of my share of hangovers from alcohol and drugs, so I got you. You just let me help you."

"Fine," conceded Ichigo.

Feeling sleep hovering close, Ichigo let it overtake him, his features relaxing and breath deepening. Grimmjow smiled and shook his head, slipping out quietly for some necessities.

* * *

Five hours later Ichigo stumbled out into his living room to find Grimmjow reading a muscle car magazine and the tv flashing with images of some show but on mute. Grimmjow smirked at his disheveled appearance.

"Think you can hold down some food now?"

"I'm queasy, I think I can manage dry toast," replied Ichigo. "Then I'm taking a shower, I feel filthy."

"You are kind of rank, but I didn't wanna say anything," taunted Grimmjow.

Ichigo flipped him off.

"Hope ya don't mind, I used yer shower. I bought these fabulous clothes from the quazi-dollar store next to the super market," Grimmjow said, doing a Vanna White gesture to his apparel.

Ichigo eyed the tight, plain white t-shirt stretched across Grimmjow's upper body and the dark navy pants that snapped on the sides all the way up his long legs as he padded to the kitchen. Ridiculous, Grimmjow could even make cheap clothes sexy. He could smell the soap and spicy deodorant in the air walking by too.

"That's fine," Ichigo commented, pulling open the fridge to find it stocked full of Gatorade. He smiled. Grimmjow really did want to take care of him.

"Didn't know what flavor ya liked so I got one of each," Grimmjow called from the living room.

Ichigo grabbed a blue one absentmindedly and then found the bread, popping two slices in his toaster. He took it in the living room once it was toasted golden brown and sat next Grimmjow on the couch, eating the toast slowly and watching the show that moved across the tv screen.

"Is this re-runs of The O.C.?"

"So what? It was a good show," retorted Grimmjow, who suddenly found his magazine really interesting but turned on the sound.

Ichigo smirked, taking a long swig of Gatorade. So Grimmjow had a soft spot of teen drama shows? That was funny. He watched while he polished off the toast, smirking at how Grimmjow's magazine lay forgotten in his lap as the show's story commanded the attention of those icy blue eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower, I can't take it anymore," Ichigo said at a commercial break, pushing up off the couch and heading back toward his room.

"Me either, I can only hold my breath for so long," joked Grimmjow.

Ichigo shut him up by pulling off his shirt on his way and exposing the expanse of deliciously smooth, tanned skin of his back. Grimmjow nearly broke his neck watching Ichigo disappear into his bathroom, wishing he had received an invitation to shower with him. He thought about how he barely restrained himself the previous night and wondered if Ichigo remembered any of that. Maybe he just needed to make a move and see what happened, because he was rapidly growing tired of the rather hard problem Ichigo kept giving him.

* * *

Ichigo shaved and quickly showered. He was looking forward to a nice, steaming hot shower loosening his muscles and helping him relax, but his stomach was churning and he wasn't too sure the toast was going to stay in his stomach. He towel dried his hair and threw on a pair of basketball shorts. He looked in the mirror, seeing his face was a few shades paler than normal. Ah, the joys of a hangover.

He exited the bathroom and nearly jumped out of his skin. Grimmjow was lying on his bed like he owned it, smirking at him.

"You asshole, I could have been naked!"

"I fail to see the problem with that," commented Grimmjow.

Ichigo blushed.

"You left your Gatorade behind, and by the looks of it you need hydration, unless you want to toss your stomach's contents again."

"Ugh, I'm sorry you saw that," said Ichigo as he climbed next to Grimmjow. He took that bottle and drank a few big gulps to satisfy his partner even though his stomach felt like the storming sea. He put the bottle on the nightstand next to his phone and sank down into the comfort of his pillows.

"I really don't feel good, so I'm just going to lay here. You wanna watch a movie? I'm sure there's something good on demand otherwise we can just order something," Ichigo said, gesturing to his wall mounted flat screen.

"Whatever you want to do," Grimmjow replied, intrigued by the fact Kurosaki was inviting him to watch a movie in his bed, half naked. He wasn't exactly sure what sort of message Ichigo was sending but he hoped he wasn't interpreting it wrong, because this was really too good to be true. He was too busy watching Ichigo covertly to see what movie Ichigo picked; too busy noticing how close Ichigo was to his body. He was too busy trying to calm himself down from jumping Ichigo's bones to worry about what he was blinding staring at on the screen for a half an hour.

When he finally dared to look down directly at Ichigo he saw that he was sleeping again. _Damn it_, Grimmjow thought to himself. But at least he could watch him sleep up close. He wasn't meaning to be a lecher, but how could he stop his hand from reaching out and gently running through the nearly dried disarray of blazingly orange hair to find out it was actually as soft as silk? How could he not breathe in the intoxicating aroma that permeated the bronzed skin? It was maddening to lay this close to perfection and not want to capture it all for your own.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise as Ichigo rolled over, flopping onto his chest without a care in the world. He waited, but Ichigo didn't move, his breathing still deep. Smiling, he gently wrapped his arms around the smaller guy and held him, watching the movie until he too drifted off into a cat nap.

* * *

_Buzzzz, buzzzz, buzzzzzz._

It penetrated Ichigo's subconscious, rousing him from his slumber. He woke with a start, realizing that he was lying on Grimmjow's broad chest for the second time; a habitual offender. The buzzing continued and he shot up, realization that it was his undercover phone ringing on vibrate finally taking hold. It was an unknown caller. He slid the lock screen aside and warily said hello.

"Hello sexy," purred a husky voice on the other end. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Ichigo smacked Grimmjow in the shoulder, earning him an angry glare once the intense eyes snapped open and flashed toward him. Ichigo's hand went over Grimmjow's mouth, the other quickly putting the phone on speaker.

"Why no, I just woke up actually. I was hoping you'd call," Ichigo replied, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Grimmjow realized Ichigo was talking to Ginjo. He swatted Ichigo's hand away from his mouth and sat up.

"So Izo, I was wondering if you might want to pick up where we left off last night. I'm stuck at the office, so to speak, but I haven't been able to stop thinking of you and it's given me quite a problem."

Grimmjow arched a brow. He could empathize. Ichigo did that to him too.

"What did you have in mind?" Ichigo purred in response.

"Why don't you talk sexy to me while I work on my problem? Better yet, you could join in."

Ichigo's face flamed red as he met eyes with Grimmjow, who was grinning like a feral cat.

"That sounds like fun," Ichigo forced himself to say, trying to shove Grimmjow off his bed with his foot. Grimmjow registered that Ichigo didn't want to do this in front of him, but there was no way he was leaving. This situation was too good. Grimmjow wasn't a fool; he was going to take full advantage of the circumstances that presented themselves.

"Are you touching yourself?" Ichigo asked, setting the phone gently on nightstand as he watched Grimmjow slink sexily up and over him. He silently mouthed _what are you doing?_ to Grimmjow.

"Mmmhmm, yeah I am baby," replied the voice.

Grimmjow leaned down next to Ichigo's ear and whispered, "Helpin' you out." Then he set his lips to work on the warm, soft skin of Ichigo's neck.

Shivers of electric pleasure coursed across Ichigo's skin. He closed his eyes as Grimmjow raked his teeth across his collarbone.

"Does it feel good?" Ichigo asked, his voice strained as he tried to focus on the task at hand, his hands acting on their own accord, running up inside Grimmjow's t-shirt to feel his hard wash board abs.

"Oh yeah, it does feel good baby," panted the voice on the phone. "Are you touching yourself too?"

"Ahhh, yeah!" Ichigo replied, bucking into the hand that was suddenly palming his impossibly hard erection.

"It feels fantastic," he said, meeting Grimmjow's gaze, which burned dark with lust. Ichigo was glad the sexual tension between them had finally snapped, but this wasn't exactly the way he'd planned it. "Are you imagining it's my hand stroking your big cock?"

"Yes, Izo baby, fuck it feels good," was Ginjo's answer.

"Well, just imagine what I can do with my mouth," retorted Ichigo. "Imagine me on my knees between your thighs, deep throating your big cock repeatedly."

Grimmjow had never been so conflicted in his life. What Ichigo was saying had his dick so hard, yet he was fucking furious that Ichigo was really saying it to that bastard on the phone.

"Mmm, you sexy fucking minx, don't stop, I'm nearly there."

Grimmjow ground their pelvises together, biting his lip to keep from making any sound at the pleasure the sweet friction gave him. Ichigo didn't hold back though, letting out a sharp moan and his hands reached out and latched onto Grimmjow's hips, holding him in place. Again and again, Grimmjow ground down while Ichigo pushed upwards, dragging their clothed erections against each other and Ichigo's moans rang throughout the room at each connection.

A long, drawn out "fuck" came from the phone, and Grimmjow smirked into Ichigo's neck. _Fucking two pump chump, I can't wait to arrest this bastard_, he thought as busied himself with swirling his tongue over one of Ichigo's peaked nipples.

"So when am I going to see you again?" asked Ichigo, clenching his fingers into Grimmjow's bright locks to stop the assault on his body so he could talk. "Wouldn't it be better to fool around for real?"

Ginjo chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"So you want me that badly, huh? I can't lie, especially after this, about how bad I want you too. You want to meet me at the club tonight in the VIP room?"

"You got yourself a date, I'll be there," promised Ichigo.

"See you then, sexy."

Ichigo made sure the call was disconnected and turned to back to Grimmjow, who was hovering over him still.

"More than likely if we can get back up, we can bust his ass tonight."

"Sounds like a plan. But I'm busting yours first."

* * *

Grimmjow's mouth was on Ichigo's before Ichigo could register what was going on. Hot, hard, and demanding, the kiss grew into a tongue battle of dominance that Grimmjow easily won. Grimmjow released Ichigo so they could come up for air, nipping his plump bottom lip. He rested his head in the crook of Ichigo's neck.

"I'ma be honest with ya, Ichi, I want you too bad to fuck around with anymore foreplay", Grimmjow said huskily. "I've wanted to fuck you senseless for what seems like forever, so if you don't want that you need to stop me now." But even as he said the words he wasn't sure he could walk away now if Ichigo told him to.

Ichigo moaned, grinding his hips against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow hoisted himself up on his arms, and met Ichigo's eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fuck me already," demanded Ichigo.

With a carnal growl, Ichigo's basketball shorts were ripped from his body. The orange head hissed as the cool air caressed his hot, hard flesh. Grimmjow eyed his length with appreciation and shoved himself off the bed.

"Ya have til I get these clothes off to find some lube, or you're makin' do with spit," he commented, yanking the t-shirt up over his head.

Ichigo's hand was in the bed side drawer faster than lightning, clutching around the familiar bottle and pulling it out just in time to watch Grimmjow kick his pants off his ankles across the floor, his erection bobbing between his thighs. _Holy shit_. Ichigo hadn't bottomed in forever and he sure picked the wrong man to reacquaint himself with it. Grimmjow was hung.

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's hungry yet surprised look. He strode over and climbed on the bed, plucking the bottle of lube from Ichigo's hand. Ichigo slumped backwards into the pillows, blushing slightly as he spread his legs open to give Grimmjow access to his most intimate parts.

Grimmjow thought he was going to die from the sight. His dick ached with the need to be sheathed within Ichigo's tight heat, encouraging him to get on with it. Grimmjow ran a lubed finger up and down Ichigo's crack, circling his hole before slowly inserting it inside Ichigo, whose eyes were clamped shut as he concentrated on relaxing his muscles. After a few thrusts in and out, the second finger was added with some difficulty. Ichigo whimpered and Grimmjow leaned forward, running his tongue over Ichigo's flagging length.

That got Ichigo's attention, jolting his body and drawing a light moan from his reddened lips. He opened his eyes and watched as Grimmjow slowly but tantalizingly brought him back to full mast with his tongue, all the while scissoring and stretching him with two fingers. Grimmjow smirked up at him, his eyes glinting mischievously before adding the final finger while simultaneously deep throating Ichigo's hardened flesh.

Thankfully he was prepared for Ichigo's reaction, which was a loud "Fuck!" and a thrust of hips that pushed his cock deep into Grimmjow's throat as well as impaling himself farther onto the fingers. Able to withstand it without choking, he bobbed his head slowly, pressing his fingers around in a searching fashion. Ichigo was breathing heavily and his legs trembled with every descent of Grimmjow's mouth.

"Awww, shit yeah Grimm, right there, again!" cried out Ichigo, his fingers twisting painfully into Grimmjow's hair.

And Grimmjow knew he'd found what he was looking for. He tortured a few more screams out of Kurosaki while memorizing where that sweet little bundle of nerves was. He withdrew his fingers and mouth slowly, not missing the small moan at the loss of being full that Ichigo made. He looked over his berry as he coated his cock with lube, his tan skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat, eyes hooded and dark with lust, lips swollen and red, and his chest rising and falling as he recovered from the last bit of torture. Fucking gorgeous, and all his.

Grimmjow gripped the backs of Ichigo's knees, pushing his thighs open and back. He used one hand to align himself with Ichigo, who bit his lip upon feeling the head of Grimmjow nudging against his hole. Grimmjow pushed forward, sliding into and passed the tight ring of muscle. He proceeded slowly, despite every carnal desire to plunge deeply into the impossibly snug passage and thrust without abandon.

* * *

Ichigo felt like he was being ripped apart. His nails dug into the sheets, his teeth clenched, and he took deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth trying to not tense up or shove away from the intrusion. He kept promising himself this was going to be worth it, ignoring the tears the leaked out from the burning in his rectum. He felt Grimmjow pause when he was fully seated, and Grimmjow leaned forward letting his legs drop, to kiss away the tears.

"You're a fucking beast, Jeagerjaques," Ichigo grunted out.

Grimmjow chuckled.

"I'll understand if you want to stop," Grimmjow replied, a hint of challenge dancing in his baritone voice.

Ichigo linked his arms around Grimmjow's neck and rolled his hips, effectively pulling Grimmjow out and plunging him deep in again, causing them both to moan.

"Do you see a pussy anywhere on this body?" asked Ichigo, his body humming with pleasure.

"No," groaned Grimmjow, pulling his hips back slowly.

"Then don't fuck me like I got one," said Ichigo, meeting Grimmjow's sadistic gaze.

"I'm gonna make you regret that," answered Grimmjow, and with a smirk, he snapped his hips forward. Ichigo cried out in ecstasy, and Grimmjow took to and kept up a brutal pace, pumping in and out of his writhing berry. The grunts and groans as well as the sound of skin slapping skin escalated. The harder he drove into Ichigo, the deeper Ichigo clawed into his back, but Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to care.

Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo's neglected cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, and it wasn't long after that his name rang throughout the room, his hand and Ichigo's stomach splattered with Ichigo's essence. Grimmjow barely managed two more shallow thrusts into Ichigo's spasming cavern before spilling himself inside with an animalistic growl.

Panting, Grimmjow withdrew himself from Ichigo, and dropped on the bed next to Ichigo and pulled him to his chest, kissing his lips lightly. They pulled back and looked at each other. Both bodies were flushed and dripping, hair matted with sweat, chests heaving. And both were grinning like fools. They simultaneously busted out laughing.

* * *

_And that's that! -kicks a mountain of bloody Kleenex to the side- I survived it to deliver it to you! Comments are appreciated and encouraged! XD_


	11. Chapter 11: Found Out

**I don't own the characters of Bleach. **_ Hi everyone, here is the next installment to leave you all hanging in some suspense! I do hope you enjoy!_

Chapter Eleven: Found Out

Grimmjow winced as the shower pelted down on his back, cascading over the angry red claw marks. He gingerly washed the cuts, smirking as he relived how he got them. The image of Ichigo writhing beneath him and screaming his name in pleasure was one that he would never forget. Remembering he had a job to do, he stopped his perverse thinking and hurriedly but thoroughly finished washing, rinsed, and stepped out of the shower.

He towel dried his hair and body, slinging the towel low across his hips, padding out of the bathroom and into his massive closet. Now he had to find something to wear to that wretched club that was "presentable" but functional to hide the heat he'd be carrying in. Ichigo had cleared it with Shiro that they'd be coming through and hopefully making an arrest. Squad 13 was on back up, and the Captain had a holding cell ready to go.

Frowning, he chose a pair of stone washed gray jeans that were a causal fit, worn out in all the right places. A slightly lighter colored gray t shirt that fit like a second skin, topped with a black light weight motorcycle jacket. He shoulder holstered his service weapon beneath his left arm. He decided black steel toed combat boots were best to complete the ensemble, and smirked in the mirror. Ichigo was gonna love this shit.

* * *

Ichigo had arrived at the club on his motorcycle, parking it next to a non-descript black van that was windowless and said "Supermix Entertainment" on the side, as if it belonged to the DJ playing tonight. _Nice touch_, thought Ichigo, rapping gently on the side door three times quickly and twice with the flat of his palm. The door cracked open and Ichigo was met with a grinning Renji.

"Sup dude? I knew it was you by the sound of your bike before the outside camera picked up your image."

Ichigo grinned.

"I need you to hold my helmet and jacket, this stuff is expensive and I don't want some prick to steal it." Renji took the helmet and watched as Ichigo peeled off his jacket, shaking his head at Ichigo's attire.

"Don't get raped in there, Ichigo," piped up Rukia, looking as though she'd love nothing less than to watch him be pounded into by some hot hunk.

"Thanks. Just have our backs if need be. I'm unarmed, obviously, so if shit hits the fan be ready, Renji."

"I'm always ready," Renji said, flashing his holstered gun beneath his jacket. Ichigo knew he had one at the ready elsewhere, which was just Renji's style.

He nodded at the two of them and turned on his heel, sauntering up to the club as if he was the hottest thing to grace the planet. He wore nothing but the tightest black skinny jeans he had, with black suspenders. No shirt. Black converses and leather bands across his wrists. He was out to entice Ginjo to his demise. And he was more than confident it was going to work.

* * *

"My my, aren't we getting' well acquainted wit' each other?" purred Shiro from behind his desk as Grimmjow stomped his way into the albino's office and over to plop down in the chair he sat in last time.

"Just shut it, I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm," snapped Grimmjow, crossing his arms across his chest to keep his hands from strangling his boyfriend's twin. Something told him Ichigo wouldn't like that so much.

"Ooo, touchy. What's got yer panties in a bunch, hot stuff?" asked Shiro.

"None of your business," replied Grimmjow, his eyes trained on the tv screen, waiting to see Ichigo appear in the room where Ginjo was lounging, sipping a drink, trying to look casually cool.

Shiro's eyes gleamed as he studied Grimmjow and a slow, sadistic smirk stretched across his pale face.

"Ah, ya fucked King, and now ya gotta watch what's yers slobberin' all over this asshole," he said lowly, noting the slight clench of Grimmjow's jaw as all the reply he was going to get. It was all he needed.

"How was it?" he asked after a moment.

Grimmjow was up in a flash and had Shiro by the lapels of his white silk suit coat. He didn't even have time to growl out what he was going to say to the still smirking man as he felt the cold steel of a gun pressed right into the back of his neck.

"Kindly remove your hands from Mr. Shirosaki, or I will be forced to sever your head from your body via the hollow tip bullets in this gun," commented Halibel calmly from behind him.

"You do realize you are threatening to harm an officer, right?" snapped Grimmjow, very irritated that he had a gun pulled on him again by this woman.

"You do realize that it is my job not to give a shit?" said Halibel, snapping off the safety to make a point.

"I fucking hate you," spat Grimmjow to Shiro, shoving him back into his chair. Shiro glared heatedly back at him, his eyes saying the feeling was mutual. The second he released the albino the gun was removed. Fuming, he sat back in the chair.

Just then, Ichigo appeared on the screen, and both the angry men's attention was diverted. Grimmjow about died when he saw what Ichigo was wearing. He suppressed the snarl that was in his throat.

* * *

Ichigo followed Loly into the VIP room that Ginjo normally booked. Once she was sure he didn't need anything further she left, a hint of a small smile directed toward Ichigo when she walked by. Ichigo sauntered over to Ginjo, whose eyes were traveling appreciatively over his naked torso.

"Your mama must have been a sugar factory and your daddy a candy maker, cuz nobody should look that sweet," he replied as Ichigo climbed into his lap. Ichigo did his best to look flattered, but in his head he was dying from laughter. _Hell no, he did not just use that cheesy line on me! _ "Stop, you're going to me blush," Ichigo said shyly, looking up at Ginjo from beneath his eyelashes. He allowed his hands to playfully explore Ginjo's chest.

"Oh, there's a lot of things I'd like to make you do," Ginjo said lewdly, tracing a finger over Ichigo's lips. His finger trailed down Ichigo's jaw, the curve of his neck, his hand splaying out to feel the skin of his chest. Despite the sick feeling in his gut, Ichigo could feel his body responding to being touched by a stranger. He let his eyes slide closed; hoping Ginjo would interpret it as a sign of pleasure.

"What do you say we get out of here? I have a supply run I have to do, but you can come along, and then afterwards you and I can go to my place and have a real party."

"I think that sounds excellent," said Ichigo, smiling sexily and sliding from Ginjo's lap. He looked over his shoulder at the man, who was taking in his back side.

"Let's go, I can't wait to show you what I can do.

* * *

"Oh. My .God." Ichigo said, mouth hanging open as he stood in front of Ginjo's car.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" he said with a superior grin.

"She's fucking gorgeous!" Ichigo exclaimed. He knew this guy was a dirty, drug dealing bastard, but holy fuck, this car was something else. The inky black Jaguar XKR-S was sex on wheels for sure. Ichigo slid in the passenger seat, running a finger lovingly over the mirco red piping that adorned the warm charcoal colored leather. He clicked his seat belt in place, smirking at Ginjo.

"You look pretty good there, babe, maybe we'll just fuck in the car, I don't know I can wait to get home."

"Whatever you want," purred Ichigo as they sped off. It didn't matter to him, with both Renji and Grimmjow tracking his cell phone and following not far behind, Ginjo wasn't going to get as lucky as he thought.

* * *

They rolled up to Alto's junk yard that lay on the outskirts of town. Ginjo carefully maneuvered his car into a parking spot about a half mile inside the yard, behind a massive crane.

"Don't go anywhere, love," he said, climbing out and walking over to a murdered out Lincoln Navigator across from where he parked. The windows were tinted as darkly as Ginjo's were, so no one could see in, and Ichigo was immediately grateful for that when he saw who climbed out of the SUV.

There was no mistaking the brown haired, 6' 1" man standing before Ginjo, that slight smirk playing across his mouth. Aizen, from Narcotics. The dark skinned man that also accompanied him Ichigo recognized as Tosen from Records and Evidence. No shit. That explained a lot. Ichigo grabbed his phone and dialed Renji.

"Ichigo! What's going on? We are outside the junk yard, I parked back in the woods across the street outta sight."

"You won't believe this shit; Aizen and Tosen are out here handing over Pantera to Ginjo from Evidence! They've been supplying Ginjo and that's where the missing evidence is coming from! I'm surprised they are still doing it even though Ishida is on to the missing evidence."

"Holy fuck," commented Renji.

Ichigo watched the exchange and saw Aizen's eyes flash over to the car. He could see him ask Ginjo something, and saw Ginjo gesture back toward him. Whatever Ginjo said Aizen didn't like, the look he shot to the car was icy cold. _FUCK_.

"I've been had, Renji, gotta go," he said. Ichigo silenced the phone and shoved it in his back pocket. He saw Ginjo turn and start back for the car. He desperately searched the glove box for a weapon. Nothing. He ran his hand under the driver's seat and came up with a butterfly knife. He stuffed it in his sock, his tight jeans would hold it in place and it was dark enough no one would notice the odd bulge at his ankle. He tried to look casual as Ginjo pulled open his door.

"My friends want to meet you, sweetheart. Come say hello."

Ichigo got out of the car, swallowing thickly. His heart pounded as every step drew him closer to Aizen with Ginjo hot on his heels.

* * *

Grimmjow abandoned his car a quarter mile from the junk yard in an abandoned parking lot and jogged toward the entrance. He saw a flash of red come streaking out of the woods.

"Oi! What's going on?" he called, realizing it was Renji.

"Ichigo's been found out, he's in danger!" exclaimed Renji. "Aizen and Tosen are the suppliers. They'll kill him!"

Grimmjow's chest tightened in panic and his blood ran cold. Ichigo wasn't even armed! His eyes hardened and his jaw set in determination.

"Give me your weapon; I'm going in there to get him. You get Ruika's weapon and follow as my cover, have her get back up here pronto, but silently."

Renji nodded, handing over his service weapon before sprinting back toward the hidden van.

Grimmjow entered the junk yard, following the tracer of Ichigo's phone. His heart hammered in fear and adrenalin kicked into over drive. Protocol be damned, that was his lover in there, and there was about to be a bunch of dead bodies in this motherfucker if any happened to Ichigo.

* * *

_Oh man, Grimmjow is pissed! And what will happen to Ichi? Oh dear... comments always appreciated!_


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue Me

**I don't own Bleach, it's characters, nor make money from this fic. **_ Hello all! Here is the next installment, coming straight from my high. I just returned from Warped Tour 2012, and the whole last half (the smex) I wrote while listening to Pierce the Veil, who kicked so much ass on stage that somehow, I love them even more. Please check them out if you are into Rock music at all, because their songs are beautiful._

Chapter Twelve: Rescue Me

A cold grin stretched over Aizen's face, his souless eyes meeting Ichigo's.

"Seems you're right, you did score a hot bitch. Unfortunately for you, you were too busy thinking with your prick to find out this guy is a cop."

Ichigo glared at Aizen coldly while from behind him Ginjo let out a noise of fury.

"In fact, he's a cop that works in my precinct, a cop who I thought was on leave for physiological reasons, but obviously our Captain is a lying bastard."

"You won't get away with this, either one of you," Ichigo said heatedly.

Aizen's eyes twinkled with malice. He pulled a Glock from the small of his back and put it to Ichigo's forehead.

"If you'd so kindly get on your knees, Ichigo," he said with a purr.

Ichigo did as he was told.

"Where's your partner?"

"I came alone," Ichigo spat, his eyes never leaving Aizen's.

"I confirm that, we weren't followed that I could tell," said Ginjo.

_Dumb fuck_, thought Ichigo, knowing full well Grimmjow would come. Grimmjow would save him, and Ginjo would pay.

"Well," said Aizen, pulling back his gun from Ichigo's head, "Tosen, if you'd cuff our fellow officer, I'll leave him to Ginjo. After all, they were on a date. It'd be rude of us to further delay their time together."

Tosen did as he was told; binding Ichigo's hands behind his back with the plastic zip tie cuffs they were required to use now. Aizen hooked a finger under Ichigo's chin, forcing his eyes to again meet his own.

"It's a shame Ichigo, I liked you. Too bad you couldn't leave well enough alone. You tell Sado I say hey, when you meet him again."

"Fuck you!" screamed Ichigo, trashing forward.

Aizen chuckled, straightening up and kicking Ichigo square in the chest, effectively knocking him backwards.

"Well, Ginjo, there's your date back. I expect after you have had your fun, you will dispose of him properly, so that I don't have to report your colossal fuck up to Stark, correct?"

Ginjo grinned down at Ichigo.

"Don't worry; when I'm finished with him, he'll be glad for death."

* * *

Grimmjow was half way to Ichigo when he could hear a vehicle speeding toward him. He had enough time to drive behind an old chest freezer and a stack of tires before a Black Lincoln Navigator sped past him. He whipped out his phone.

"Renji, where are you?"

"Still in the van, Rukia has back up on the way, I'm coming!"

"No, there's a vehicle exiting, stop it! I'll get Ichigo!"

He didn't wait for Renji to confirm before he disconnected, racing forward. He hoped he'd be in time.

* * *

"Ummphh!" groaned Ichigo, lying on the ground. His lip was bleeding, and he'd taking a rather hard hit to the face, his eyebrow split and a river of blood trickling into his eye steadily with every beat of his heart.

Ginjo kicked him in the stomach, and he rolled away in pain, angrily struggling to reach for the stolen knife he had on him. There was no time; Ginjo had him by the hair and yanking him to his knees.

"You're gonna be a good slut now, and suck my dick pretty," he rasped, pulling out a small pistol and pointing it at Ichigo. Ichigo glared defiantly at him but didn't see he had much choice in the matter. Ginjo unbuckled his belt and exposed himself. Ichigo grimaced.

"You bite me or any funny shit, I kill you," Ginjo said, grabbing a handful of Ichigo's hair and yanking his face to his crotch. Ichigo opened his mouth and admitted his erection, his eyes closing in disgust. He felt the pistol at his temple, so he put a little effort into it, moving his head up and down.

"Ahhh yeah, that's a good little bitch," Ginjo sighed. "It's a shame I have to kill you, such a hot mouth and body shouldn't go to waste."

Ichigo scrunched up his nose at the taste of the man's precum. It had a bitter tang that burned his tongue. All the mouth wash in the world wasn't going to be good enough for him if he survived this.

Ginjo kept his grip on Ichigo's head, and suddenly it tightened. Ginjo began pistoning his hips, forcing himself repeatedly into Ichigo's throat. Ichigo tried to accommodate for the change, but couldn't. His eyes watered and his throat constricted, causing him to gag. He tried to pull away.

"Yeah, fucking gag on this dick, you piece of shit pig!" Ginjo said, raping Ichigo's throat for all he was worth. Ichigo managed to twist just enough so on the next thrust; Ginjo's dick missed his mouth and instead slapped his cheek. He leaned away, coughing violently, trying not to puke as stray tears streamed out of his eyes and mingled with the blood.

He tried to roll away, but Ginjo grabbed him. He kicked his legs, squirming violently, but Ginjo pressed his knees to Ichigo's legs, one hand holding him in place by the waistband of his jeans, the other working the zipper loose of Ichigo's pants. Ichigo screamed in frustration as he felt his jeans being tugged down, failing his upper body in a last ditch effort to escape.

Suddenly, a black pair of boots entered his line of vision just inches from his face in the dirt. He looked up in time to see Grimmjow, and the look on his face scared Ichigo more than the possibility of being raped and shot.

* * *

Grimmjow was fucking enraged. He came upon the scene of that spineless, monkey dicked asshole mouth raping Ichigo without abandon. It took every ounce of will he had not to empty his magazine into that bastard's head. Out of sheer fear of shooting Ichigo too, he hadn't.

Once he was focused on getting Ichigo's pants off, Grimmjow moved from behind an old Ford Contour that had been totally wrecked, telling the tale of a violent crash its driver had most likely not survived. His long legs crossed the distance in no time, and he was standing above Ichigo, murder in his eyes.

He smashed the butt of Renji's service pistol across Ginjo's temple, who had just looked up but not in time. He spun backwards into the dirt with a cry of pain. Grimmjow kept one eye on him while he tugged Ichigo's pants back up over his ass and pulled Ichigo into a sitting position.

"My ankle," panted Ichigo, as Grimmjow's eyes observed the damage done. His blue eyes had darkened and were nearly onyx and had a manic edge to them.

Grimmjow found the knife, using it slice through Ichigo's bonds. Grimmjow gave him Renji's service weapon.

"Get away from here, Ichigo, as far as you feel you can, don't push it."

"No!" "I'm not leaving," Ichigo rasped stubbornly, his right eye closed and crusted with blood and dirt. Somewhere in the distance sirens wailed.

Grimmjow straightened and approached Ginjo, who was still kneeling in the dirt. Grimmjow kicked him in the ribs, hard enough Ichigo was sure some of them broke. Ginjo went flying a few feet, his pained grunt falling on deaf ears as Grimmjow advanced.

Ginjo still had his gun, and he leveled it at Grimmjow, who just smirked sadistically and snatched his wrist, twisting it painfully. Ginjo yelped and dropped the gun, screaming he surrendered. Grimmjow didn't care. He twisted until he felt the bones pop beneath his fingers, until Ginjo's agonized scream pierced the night.

"Grimmjow, that's enough," Ichigo said from the ground near Grimmjow's feet. He crawled over when he saw that Grimmjow wasn't himself, wasn't going to stop until he killed this man.

Grimmjow spat on Ginjo, training his service weapon on him as the sirens got louder, screaming toward them as a patrol car raced toward the scene.

"Yer a lucky bastard that yer alive," Grimmjow said with a sneer. "I know a few ganstas in prison that are going to love gaping yer asshole on a daily basis. Rest assured I'll personally see to it that you are cell mates."

* * *

Rukia and Renji had chased Aizen and Tosen straight into a police trap. They tried to smash through the barrier and effectively rolled the Navigator four times. Tosen's neck snapped on impact, Aizen was pretty badly banged up but lived to answer for what he did. Ichigo and Grimmjow were promoted to Lead Detectives, but Ichigo swore off undercover investigation for a while.

Ichigo had been taken to the hospital. His eyebrow was stitched, as well as his lip. His stomach was bruised but there was no internal damage. His throat was raw. He was cleared for any STDS and HIV. They were given a month's vacation with pay, and Ichigo planned to enjoy every second of it. Starting with a day or two of pain killer induced blissful sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow allowed Ichigo two days of recovery. Ichigo slept nearly the whole first day, waking up long enough to relieve himself, eat some soup, and go back to sleep. They stayed at Ichigo's since Grimmjow thought that being in a familiar place would help him better. Grimmjow lay next to him, dozing on and off in between watching him sleep and jumping up to assist him the minute his eyes opened. He felt like an overgrown Labrador but he couldn't bear to be away from Ichigo's side.

Day two, Ichigo was back to his normal, stubborn self. He refused painkillers, griped he wasn't an invalid when Grimmjow forced food on him, and cuddled with Grimmjow watching movies after enduring a visit from his brother.

There was something murderous in Shiro's eyes at the stitches in his brother's face. Grimmjow couldn't even bring himself to be jealous when Shiro tenderly held Ichigo's face, whimpering, "Ichi" softly, very gently kissing Ichigo's wounds. He watched in fascination as Ichigo leaned into the kiss Shiro gave him on the lips, kissing back slightly. With that, Shiro was gone, his inverted eyes burning with something Grimmjow could relate to: getting retribution for Ichigo.

* * *

Day three, Grimmjow couldn't hold himself back. After breakfast, Ichigo said he getting in the shower. Since that night in the junk yard, Ichigo's showers had been about an hour long and burning hot. Grimmjow knew this because the steam came rolling out from under the door, the water's extreme heat turning Ichigo's skin the color of Renji's hair, and everything in the bathroom would be soaked with condensation.

Grimmjow waited for the water to run, biding his time to give Ichigo time to get in the shower. Silently, he crept into the bathroom, shedding his clothes and slipped in behind Ichigo, who was standing directly under the burning spray, supporting himself on his arms against the tiled wall.

Grimmjow ran his hands gently up Ichigo's sides, feeling him tense in surprise but then relaxing, leaning back into Grimmjow's chest as he wrapped Ichigo in his arms. Grimmjow kissed his neck, trailing soft butterfly kisses from the base of his shoulder, up the curve of his neck, to just beneath his ear lobe. He let his tongue trace the shell of Ichigo's ear, teasingly dipping in it followed by his warm breath. He felt Ichigo squirm.

One arm left Ichigo long enough for one hand to find the soap. Grimmjow dumped a healthy amount into his palm, and rubbed his hands together. He ran them up Ichigo's sides and across his chest, creating a sudsy lather. He worked Ichigo's neck, shoulders, and back slowly, until he could feel every knot loosen and dissolve beneath his fingertips.

His hand traveled down the arc of Ichigo's spine, trailing over one hip to wrap firmly around his half hard erection. Ichigo's body jerked when his hand moved, the soap creating a slippery coating and coaxing Ichigo to full solidity. Ichigo groaned, his head lolling back against Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow took full advantage of the exposure of his neck, sinking his teeth in the soft flesh with enough pressure to leave behind an angry red mark. Ichigo groaned in appreciation.

Ichigo spun suddenly, capturing his lips in careful but nonetheless passionate kiss, weaving his arms around Grimmjow's neck and molding their bodies together. His fingers teased the hair at the base of Grimmjow's neck, sending shivers of pleasure dancing across Grimmjow's skin. Ichigo pulled away when the need for air was too great.

* * *

"Not in the shower," Grimmjow said huskily, reaching around Ichigo and turning off the spray. They stood for a moment, letting the extra water drip from their bodies. Grimmjow's eyes wandered over the scraps and cuts on Ichigo's arms, the bruising that stretched across his flat stomach as if someone stained him with a bottle of ink. Ichigo snapped him out of it by standing on his tip toes and planting a soft kiss on cheek.

Grimmjow followed Ichigo out of the shower, toweling himself quickly and following Ichigo's tanned backside to the bed, stepping over the towel Ichigo discarded on his way. Grimmjow gently pushed Ichigo back into the pillows, reclaiming his lips, mindful of the stitches. Their kisses were soft and slow, filled with lots of teasing strokes of tongue. Grimmjow moved from Ichigo's mouth to kiss his eyebrow cautiously, then both of Ichigo's closed eyes.

He moved down Ichigo's jaw, kissing over the mark he made in the shower on his neck, trailing his tongue down Ichigo's Adam's apple to a dusky nipple. He gave the excited bud a light nip and flicked it with his tongue, listening to Ichigo's hisses of pleasure. Ichigo's hands slid over his back, his blunt nails sinking in and pulling up harshly, causing Grimmjow to growl in dark pleasure and grind their hips together. They both groaned as Grimmjow's head slid against Ichigo's, Grimmjow repeatedly pivoting himself to their erections danced against each other, Ichigo's mewls of pleasure growing a little louder with each pass.

"Please," he panted, his eyes meeting Grimmjow's. Grimmjow smiled softly at the pure need shining in those chocolate colored depths. He gently stroked Ichigo's cheek in a silent promise that he wasn't going to make Ichigo wait any longer. One hand stretched to the bedside drawer to grab for the little bottle that was going to make this smoother and more comfortable for them both.

Ichigo surprised him by sitting up suddenly, grabbing the bottle from Grimmjow's fingers. With a mischievous smirk in reply to the questioning look on Grimmjow's face, he moved on his knees behind Grimmjow. Grimmjow turned to face him, and was playfully shoved back into the pillows. Ichigo popped the cap, drizzling the lube onto his fingers. He sat the bottle on Grimmjow's stomach, his smirk getting bigger. Grimmjow stared, transfixed as the lubed fingers reached behind Ichigo and down to his hole.

Ichigo pushed one finger into himself, blushing slightly at actually doing this with Grimmjow watching. He noted that Grimmjow wasn't complaining, however, by Grimmjow's sharp intake of breath and the twitching of his cock, Ichigo was guessing he was really enjoying the show. When he felt ready, he pushed in another finger, pushing deep and searching for that bundle of nerves. When he found it, he cried out, pushing himself harder down onto his fingers.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't take it. This was pure torture. He snatched the bottle from his stomach, coating his cock in the slick fluid and tossing it somewhere on the bed. His hands found Ichigo's hips, pulling the younger man to him. Ichigo removed his hand, using it to line Grimmjow's cock up with his hole. Ichigo bit his lip and bore down.

Grimmjow couldn't stop repeating the "fuck!" as Ichigo slowly sank down over his rigid flesh until he was fully seated. He paused, waiting for his body to adjust to Grimmjow being inside him. Grimmjow pulled his knees up, giving Ichigo something to brace himself on. Ichigo slid his palms onto the offering, holding on and pulling his body up slowly, until Grimmjow was almost out of him, dropping back down quickly. He whimpered in pleasure, repeating the torturous action until Grimmjow's hands seized his hips.

"Ichi, I can't…fuck, we have to speed up," Grimmjow panted.

Ichigo leaned forward, kissing Grimmjow's mouth, shallowly rocking his hips but at a quicker pace. Grimmjow moaned into the kiss appreciatively. Ichigo pulled away, planting his hands on Grimmjow's chest, pushing his body with everything he had, bouncing up and down on Grimmjow as hard and fast as he could.

* * *

Grimmjow was in heaven, or something close to it. Ichigo's screams of pleasure mixed with his grunts and growls to make up the soundtrack of their love making. Grimmjow's hips rose to meet Ichigo's ass when it fell, pushing himself deeper into the tight heat, hitting Ichigo's sweet spot each time he speared himself down onto Grimmjow. Ichigo's hand found his forgotten erection, pumping it with blind desperation.

Grimmjow took over, controlling Ichigo by gripping his hips, raising his legs and digging his heels into the mattress so that he could thrust mercilessly into Ichigo's tight cavern. Ichigo's back arched, his head thrown back, Grimmjow's name falling brokenly from his lips as his orgasm crashed over him, long, thick ribbons of his seed splashing onto Grimmjow's stomach. Seconds later, Grimmjow joined him, spilling himself into Ichigo, who kissed him breathless while he rode out his high.

Ichigo lay across his chest, not caring his semen was now sandwiched between their stomachs, his hair tickling Grimmjow's neck and chin. Carefully, Grimmjow removed himself from Ichigo, circling his arms snug around Ichigo's frame, letting the comfort of each other's company lull them into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_Dawwwwww! Comments and Reviews appreciated! I will start working on Chap 13 right away! XD_


	13. Chapter 13: Devotion and Desire

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters.** _Hello again! I'm sorry it has taken a while for the next installment. Boy I have been going through a lot of things lately. We found out our son has developmental delays, and lately I've had chronic abdominal pains that are quite frankly a bitch to deal with. So do forgive me, I am not petering out on my fans. I'm eternally grateful to all the follows and favorites, and especially the reviews and comments. I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter Thirteen: Devotion and Desire

They had a whole month to themselves. The first week they had dinner three times with Nel at her house, and took the bubbly little girl to the zoo. That week they also christened the Mustang, the dining room table at Ichigo's, and nearly every flat surface in Grimmjow's place. Ichigo was glad he was a man; he'd surely be pregnant a million times over with all the semen Grimmjow had deposited in him.

Ichigo was standing at the stove in Grimmjow's kitchen, boiling noodles for ramen lost in thought. He jumped in surprise as Grimmjow slithered silently behind him, wrapping his arms around the younger man's slim hips. Grimmjow nuzzled the soft hair at the back of his neck, his breath fanning hotly over Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo scowled at the pan.

"Are you kidding me? You really are insatiable, Grimmjow."

That earned him a deep chuckle as Grimmjow's lips went to work, leaving a trail of tingles in their wake on every millimeter of tanned skin they lightly kissed. Ichigo tried to ignore it, stirring the noodles languidly as if Grimmjow wasn't there.

Grimmjow smirked against Ichigo's neck before sinking in his teeth. Ichigo hissed, his back going rigid and pressed himself back into Grimmjow's warm frame. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's hardness pressed against his ass, and unfortunately Grimmjow's wandering hands discovered his own developing problem. Ichigo let his head loll back onto Grimmjow's shoulder, a slight whimper escaping his lips as Grimmjow massaged him through his jeans.

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's neck after he was sure he'd left a nice dark love bite on the junction where neck met shoulder. He rubbed Ichigo to full hardness with one hand, the other hand turning off the burner of the stove while he still had the presence of mind.

"I take it you're not hungry," Ichigo stated, trying and failing to not buck into Grimmjow's teasing hand.

"Oh, I've got a ravenous hunger for strawberries, babe," Grimmjow rasped in his ear.

Ichigo spun around and crashed their lips together. Tongues tangled and teeth nipped, two pairs of hands desperately trying to touch every inch of skin on the other's body whilst removing the offending clothes that covered it. Shirts were flung around the kitchen, their mouths parting for milliseconds before finding each other once again. Grimmjow's hands found Ichigo's tightly jeaned ass, grabbing it forcefully and hiking the orange-head up. Ichigo's long legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist and he allowed himself to be carried to the bedroom; all the while being kissed senseless.

Ichigo was deposited on the bed and his jeans were quickly being ripped from his hips and down his thighs and flung away; before he had the presence of mind to protest, Grimmjow's tongue was delivering a long lick to his cock before his mouth completely engulfed it.

"FUCK!" Ichigo screamed at the ceiling, his eyes wide and his fingers diving straight into Grimmjow's shocking blue hair. He lifted his upper body to watch as Grimmjow's head bobbed between his legs, Grimmjow keeping a steady pace. His eyes rolled back as he bounced back flat against the mattress, Grimmjow's pace quickening.

Ichigo found that he didn't have the presence of mind to scream all the expletives in his vocabulary, his words coming out as jumbles and then eventually nothing but drawn out moans. He managed a half-assed warning to Grimmjow before he exploded down his throat, his vision turning white as Grimmjow's name fell from his lips.

Ichigo panted, watching from hazy eyes as he drifted like a bag in the wind down from his natural high as Grimmjow all but tore off his own jeans, kicking them from his ankles into some corner of the room. His manhood bounced with every movement, hard and dripping. Grimmjow reached into the bedside table where they kept the lube, hissing in pleasure as he slathered his heated organ. Just watching made something in Ichigo stir; he could feel himself getting hard again.

Grimmjow climbed over him, positioning himself between tan thighs. He lowered himself down onto his forearms and meet Ichigo's eyes.

"Think you are still stretched enough from this morning?"

"More than likely," Ichigo said, his heart rate picking up tempo at the predatory gleam in Grimmjow's eyes.

"Good," replied Grimmjow, reaching down and lined the head of his cock with Ichigo's hole. He snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside Ichigo tightness without too much resistance since he was relaxed from the orgasm he just had.

Grimmjow groaned into Ichigo's neck as Ichigo's nails sank into his shoulder blades.

"OH FUCK, oh fuck, shit, Grimm…oh fuck, just move!" Ichigo demanded, pleasure radiating up his spine at being taken quite forcefully.

Grimmjow pulled back until he was almost out of Ichigo, roughly slamming back in, the smack of skin meeting skin evidence to the brutal pace. Ichigo pulled him into a sloppy kiss that did nothing to hide his wanton moans. Grimmjow teased Ichigo's collar bone with his teeth, his sensitive nipples with his tongue while he fucked him, reveling in every noise Ichigo made. Grimmjow felt the coil in his stomach winding tightly, signaling his impending release. He grasped Ichigo's hips, pushing up onto his knees and dragging Ichigo with him. His hands shot from his hips to the backs of Ichigo's knees, gathering his gorgeous legs and pushing them toward Ichigo's chest.

This position allowed Grimmjow deep penetration and full access to Ichigo's prostate with every thrust. He pistoned his hips as fast as he could, panting and groaning as sweat dripped down his back. Ichigo was mewling and whimpering nonstop, the position making it hard to take in the necessary air it required to be as loud and vocal as he normally was. Not that it mattered, with Grimmjow's cock stabbing his prostate mercilessly; he couldn't form a proper thought let alone sentence.

A drawn out whine and the tightening of his walls signaled Ichigo's hands free release, tipping Grimmjow over the edge. He let out a feral growl as he spilled his seed into Ichigo, who's spasming insides milked his cock for all it had to give. He released his hold on Ichigo's legs, letting them fall like dead weight to the bed, not caring that he was rubbing his stomach all over Ichigo's cum splattered one as he kissed the orange head breathless.

They stayed that way a while, Ichigo with his arms wrapped around Grimmjow, who placed his ear to Ichigo's heart beat. The sound nearly lulled him to sleep, but the drying cum on his stomach was annoying enough that he removed himself from Ichigo.

"Let's take a shower. You can help wash me up," he said with a suggestive grin.

Ichigo hit him with a pillow.

"You pervert! That's the second time we've had sex today and the third time I've cum! Give me a break, you horny fuck!"

Grimmjow laughed at the incredulous look on Ichigo's face.

"Alright, round three can wait til' after dinner."

He got hit with the pillow some more.

* * *

"Ah, it's been a while since you're presence has filled my office," said the deep voice from behind a large oak desk. The large gold plated name plate glinted in the light, Warden Kenpachi Zaraki. The large man sat silently, regarding the man sitting before him.

A slow sinister smirk stretched across the pale face of his vistor.

"I've come to request a favor. I do so remember donatin' a large sum of money to this place for the pieces o' shit it houses, and now I wanna collect."

Kenpachi smiled, if you could call it that.

"Name your terms, but you know the rules."

"Unfortunately," Shiro scowled. "However, death would be too kind of a punishment. I want ta break this fucking bastard's spirit," he snarled, his inverted eyes glinting darkly.

Kenpachi shifted slightly in his chair, his own eyes taking on a malicious glint.

"All I need from ya' is that yer new inmate, Ginjo, be placed with Yammy Llargo, and of course a meetin' with Yammy beforehand. Simple as tha'."

Kenpachi's eyes glittered and he smirked, knowing exactly what Shiro was getting at.

"It'll be arranged per your donation. Anything additional comes at a price."

Shiro stood, unbuttoning his suit coat and placing it over the back of his chair. His tie followed soon after.

"While I know Yammy's reputation precedes him, I'm offering payment for ya ta look the other way until Ginjo is transferred from this cell block after trial. Ya know my terms, and if you find tha' as acceptable payment ya tell me what ya want. I have other things ta do today."

Kenpachi considered him for a moment.

"All right then. You've got yourself a deal. Now get over and fix the problem you gave me with that fucking hot mouth of yours."

Shiro smirked.

"You did tha' to yerself, but I can help with tha'."

_The shit I do fer ya, Ichi_, he thought, as he knelt between the warden's knees.

* * *

Ginjo nearly fainted when the two prison guards muscled him into his new cell. He'd been sitting on his cot in Block A, listening to the sounds of some guy a few cells over going through withdrawals. His other cell mates were in for petty crimes, auto theft, drug possession, child support. He felt relatively safe. His trial was in a month, and as long as he kept his head down and his lawyer did his job and got him a good deal, he wouldn't be here for long.

Suddenly, two guards were at his cell door, barking for him to bring his possessions, a gray blanket, tooth paste, tooth brush, and toilet paper, he was being transferred. The guy in for child support looked at him with pity when the guard answered Ginjo's question of where with a simple statement. Block D.

Everyone already informed him Block D was the bad news. Murders, rapists, arsonist, the worst crimes imaginable. So he was already nearly ready to wet himself. But then he saw his new cell mate, and the sensation to piss himself was forgotten, replaced with primal fear and nausea.

Yammy waited for the guards to disappear before erecting himself to his full height and glowering down at his new roommate. Ginjo estimated him to be nearly seven foot, somewhere between 300 and 350 pounds- but pure muscle. The guy was the Incredible Hulk.

Yammy grinned evilly down at the man before him. He had visited with Mr. Shirosaki earlier in the day, who informed him of the very handsome reward that was to be deposited into his commissary account for the brutal and repeated rape of the man before him. And Shiro hadn't lied, the man was very good looking indeed, at least for now. He sat back down, his eyes following every movement of the extremely agitated man. He was getting a hard on already just thinking about what he was going to do to this guy in the showers tonight. It'd been a while since he wrecked a virgin asshole.

* * *

_O.O oh my, Ginjo is going to pay for what he did to Ichi! I'm not going to lie, that part of the next chapter won't be for the faint of heart. Also, I don't think Grimmjow's and Ichigo's vacation bliss is going to last much longer either...do stay tuned! Comments and Reviews always appreciated! I'm such a whore for them! LOL XD_


	14. Chapter 14: Confession

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_ -Grins- well kiddies, here's the next chapter. We are nearing the end of this story, things will be heating up after this chapter. I've had a new idea for another Bleach fic staring all my favorites, and I'd love some feed back on if you think it sounds good. It'll either be called Leave it on the Floor, or Day and Night, and it's going to be about Ichi and his friends who have a dance crew, who end up battling other dance crews who are involved in dangerous gangs. And maybe one of these gangsters take a liking to our Ichi-berry, and things get all sorts of chaotic. That's alls I'm saying for now, so let me know what you think, and as always, ENJOY!_

Chapter Fourteen: Confession

Ginjo's heart hammered in his chest. He kept his eyes down and made quick work with the small green bar of soap that he kept in a death grip inside his palm. He was currently showering with the most dangerous criminals in Hueco Mundo Correctional Facility. The water pelted from concentrated sprays housed in the brick washroom wall. Two guards stood outside the doors while twenty convicts bathed.

He was at the third shower head from the end. The door seemed miles away. Two by two, the showers shut off, and the inmates would towel off and go through the door into a locker room of sorts to get dressed. He stood under the lukewarm water until his shut off. He turned to go, eyes to floor, until a giant hand clapped onto his shoulder, blunt nails digging into his skin.

"Not you, sweet cheeks. We need to talk."

Ginjo looked up into the smirking face of his hulking cell mate.

"What could we possibly have to talk about in the shower that can't be said in the cell?" Ginjo snapped at him, noticing the remaining four inmates quickly making for the exit. His panic level started to rise.

"Well, we could talk about how you tried to rape and kill the brother of a good and rather powerful friend of mine. Ring any bells?"

"Listen," Ginjo said, slowly trying to put some distance between him and the hulking man before him inconspicuously, "I'm going to serve my time for that. I was just acting under orders. I'm sorry, ok! I didn't even know the guy had a brother!"

Yammy smirked, stepping forward.

"Well, he does have a brother, shitbag, one who paid very generously for us to have this time here in the shower. Romantic, ain't it?"

"W-what?"

"Oh yeah, you and me are about to get to know each other real well, sweet cheeks."

Yammy grabbed a handful of his hair, and with his snow shovel sized mitts, it was nearly every strand, pulling painfully and forcing him to his knees. His enormous erection was in his other hand, guiding it to Ginjo's mouth.

"You're gonna be a good slut now, and suck my dick pretty," Yammy said in a disgustingly sarcastic voice. Ginjo felt the full weight of the words he spoke to Ichigo come back to bite him in his ass. He whimpered as he eyed Yammy's dick, not seeing a way out of this situation. He opened his mouth and gave the head a tentative lick.

He wasn't prepared for Yammy to buck his hips forward, his giant hands gripping either side of his head as he shoved himself repeatedly into Ginjo's throat. Ginjo gagged and cringed as his eyes watered. Yammy didn't give a fuck; in fact, he seemed to get off on the choking noises that gurgled out of Ginjo's throat. Saliva dripped out the corners of his mouth and tears leaked from his eyes as he finally managed to squirm away, coughing violently.

"That's it?" panted Yammy, squatting down to leer at him. "Well, we got a month to work on your dick sucking technique. Time's running low, so let's get to poppin' that cherry."

Ginjo's eyes widened in horror. He tried to scramble away, which Yammy found hilarious. With a booming laugh, he snatched Ginjo by his hips with bruising force.

Ginjo's nails couldn't find any purchase as they scraped across the wet tile. He screamed for the guards but of course no one came. He felt his ass cheeks forced apart by large hands harshly.

"Ah, such a pretty little hole, sweet cheeks. You really should have been messier with the blow job, but hindsight's twenty-twenty, yeah?"

With that, Yammy shoved himself into Ginjo's virgin passage. The guards outside cringed at the horrifying screams that came from the showers, one of them throwing up in their mouth a little. Eventually the screams died, and they went in to gather up the poor man that just had his ass made into mince meat. The water washed most of the blood down the drain. The guards helped the medics lift the unconscious Ginjo onto a stretcher, and then escorted a satisfied Yammy to the locker room to be dressed and returned to his cell.

* * *

Grimmjow groaned as his cell phone vibrated on the nightstand. Ichigo grumbled in his sleep next to him, snuggling deeper into the covers and burrowing beneath the pillows. The vibrating persisted, and Grimmjow grumpily flipped it open.

"It's eight in the morning on a Saturday…someone better be dyin' god damnit!"

"Well, tha' ain't no way ta greet folks," said the watery voice on the other end.

"What do ya want, Shiro?"

"I just thought ya'd like ta know that Ichi's jailbird suffered an incident in tha showers las' night. Twenty seven stitches. One a' four rounds he's gonna suffer fer what he did ta Ichi."

Grimmjow shivered, making a mental note to be careful around Shirosaki in the future.

"Good. He fuckin' deserves it."

"We agree on somethin'."

"Well, leave it to you to be able to touch the untouchable. Guess I owe ya."

"Hmmm. Guess ya do. Don't worry, I don't ferget debts. Have a good day, Grimmjow."

The line went dead. Grimmjow just stared at his phone for a moment, before shrugging and tossing it back onto the bedside table. He glanced down at Ichigo's form, all rolled up in blankets, debating whether or not to snuggle up to the orange head and go back to sleep or rouse his boyfriend and plan their day.

* * *

He smirked, choosing to wake Ichigo, knowing the fight the other was going to put up to stay in bed. He peeled the pillow back, being greeted by a disarray of orange spikes. He leaned down and nuzzled the smooth skin of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo muttered something, wiggling away. Grimmjow caught his ear lobe and bit gently.

"Hey, sexy, time to wake up," he whispered into Ichigo's ear hotly.

Ichigo whined, shifting himself onto his back beneath Grimmjow. He cracked his eyes open sleepily.

"Damn it Grimmjow, I wanna sleep," he complained, his lips pouting.

Grimmjow chuckled at his adorable face. He began peppering Ichigo's bare upper body with soft butterfly kisses. Ichigo's hands found their way into Grimmjow's hair, lightly applying pressure and urging Grimmjow lower. His smirk was feral as he slipped his tongue down the dip of Ichigo's abdomen, teasingly trailing it along the band of his boxer briefs.

"Stop teasing," Ichigo demanded his voice still heavy from sleep.

"I thought you were complaining about all the sex, now you want it?" Grimmjow questioned innocently.

"Grimmjow! I swear to every God that exists if you don't get to it the rest of our vacation is going to be very sexless for you!"

Grimmjow laughed and hooked his fingers into Ichigo's underwear, swiftly removing them. Ichigo thought he was dictating huh? Well, seems like he needed to be put in his place.

Ichigo thought he was about to get a blow job. He didn't expect his thighs to be spread quickly, Grimmjow's grip yanking him to the edge of the bed. He yelped in surprise, and before he could recover, Grimmjow was pulling apart his ass cheeks and running his tongue over his hole.

Ichigo's eyes shot wide open at this unexpected act. He didn't know exactly what to think at first, but he just relaxed and focused on the feeling. He found it to be pleasurable after a while, small moans escaping his lips every now and then as Grimmjow's tongue worked in and out of him.

Grimmjow lathered his lover well with salvia, alternating between flicking his tongue rapidly across Ichigo's twitching hole and plunging his tongue in as far as he could. Every small sound of Ichigo's pleasure went straight to his cock, which was desperately trying to escape the too tight confines of his boxers. Fingers began replacing his wet appendage, until he had three in there stretching his lover and simultaneously gliding gently over his prostate, escalating Ichigo's cries and squirming.

Grimmjow removed his fingers and quickly shed his boxers, kicking them away. He moved for the bottle of lube that was getting a lot of use these days, when suddenly fingers sunk into his shoulders and forced him backwards onto the bed. Grimmjow sexily smirked up at the half lidded, lust glazed eyes that bore into his own as Ichigo grabbed the targeted bottle and straddled Grimmjow's hips.

A warm hand coated in slick liquid firmly grasped Grimmjow's erection, running slowly up and down its length. Grimmjow groaned and his eyes slid shut in pleasure. Ichigo jerked him at a snail's pace, teasing him and chuckling slightly at the frustration in his lover's eyes from the torture. Grimmjow's hands found Ichigo's hips and urgently tugged in a silent plea. That was as close to begging as Ichigo was going to get from Grimmjow.

Ichigo used a hand to guide Grimmjow to his entrance, pressing down and taking him in. Both of them gasped as Ichigo sank down, just to jerk back up until Grimmjow was nearly out of him. Again and again, Ichigo rode him at that pace, little moans falling from both of their lips as Ichigo's hands roamed all over Grimmjow's sculpted chest.

Grimmjow reached up and grasped the back of Ichigo's neck, pulling him down to capture his mouth in a slow, heated battle of tongues. Pulling his legs up, he held fast to Ichigo as he slowly lifted the man in his lap without removing himself from him and reversed their positions. Grimmjow resumed their kiss as soon as Ichigo's bright head hit the pillow, his hands clasping Ichigo's. He intertwined their fingers and pressed their joined hands above Ichigo's head.

He pulled himself out of Ichigo's tight heat and slid back in, going slowly but gradually picking up speed as he made it his duty to kiss every inch of Ichigo's skin he could get to. All Ichigo could do was drown in pleasure, tightening his hold on Grimmjow's hands and working his hips to meet Grimmjow's thrusts. Every stab to his prostate left him whimpering in ecstasy and seeing stars, the coil in his stomach aching dangerously.

Grimmjow let go of one of Ichigo's hands to pump his lover to completion.

"Please, Grimm, I'm nearly there," Ichigo pleaded as Grimmjow's rough hand picked up speed as did his thrusts.

"Mmm, yeah, cum for me, Ichi. Just let it go," Grimmjow ground out, his breathing becoming labored as he worked to drive them both over the edge.

Ichigo whimpered, a particularly hard thrust to his prostate becoming his undoing. His eyes widened and Grimmjow's name tore from his lips, his back arching as he spilled himself all over Grimm's hand and his own stomach.

Grimmjow's own orgasm followed soon after, when the tightness from his lovers orgasm became too much. His lips found Ichigo's, kissing him with a load groan as Ichigo's body milked him of his seed. Grimmjow collapsed onto Ichigo, both of them still riding out their bliss.

When their breathing evened out, Grimmjow shifted his weight back to his arms and knees as he extracted himself from Ichigo. He squeezed the hand that he still held and looked down into Ichigo's warm chocolate eyes. He could see it there, the emotion that had overcome them during their coupling.

He leaned down and kissed Ichigo's lips softly, tipping his chin so they were nose to nose when he pulled away. His stomach fluttered nervously but his voice was strong when he looked back into those chocolate depths and said, "I love you, Ichigo."

A smile that nearly broke his heart stretched across Ichigo's face.

"I love you too, Grimmjow."

* * *

_Daawwww! Idk, I just really wanted them to make love and confess, especially in light of the things that Ichigo went through. Ichi-berry needs some good lovin. XD Reviews make me happy and are always welcome! _


	15. Chapter 15: Shit Gets Real

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_Well, here it is, my loyal readers! I had a blast writing this chapter. I am encouraged by the favs and the follows but the lack of reviews makes me a little sad. No matter, I still love you all and everyone of you who takes time to read my story, I want you to know that it means a lot to me! I've been teaching my little brother to drive (it's very scary, he does well but it's terrifying all the same). So do forgive me that I'm not pumping these out quickly._

Chapter Fifteen: Shit Gets Real

Ichigo had thought his heart would burst. He hadn't thought that Grimmjow would actually say it, those precious three words. He certainly felt it in his actions, and saw it in his eyes, but for him to actually say it, Ichigo didn't have the words to say how much it meant to him.

He stared at Grimmjow, who was reading the newspaper on the terrace of the gorgeous Café Beaujolais in Westnidge. They had a wonderful breakfast of world renowned crepes sitting out in the warm sun. A gentle breeze stirred his azure locks, knocking a few strands forward to hang sexily down his forehead. His sharp eyes scanned across the paper as he sipped his coffee, his handsome features relaxed and serene. How was it that this man got under his skin and into his heart so fast? Azure eyes snapped up to his and caught him staring. Ichigo blushed slightly, smiling gently when Grimmjow tossed aside the paper and softly traced circles on the back of his hand.

"What's wrong, Ichi?"

"Nothing, Grimm. I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?" Grimmjow asked quietly, relaxing back in his chair with an arched eyebrow, examining the soft look that had come into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo blushed deeper, feeling like a teenage girl.

"Just about how amazing you are," he answered, biting his lower lip and looking up at Grimmjow shyly from under his lashes, hoping he was not going to laugh at him for what he just said. Grimmjow just smiled, pulling Ichigo's hand to his lips, gently kissing each knuckle.

"It's you that is the amazing one. I'd have never imagined this was where we'd end up the day we met in Kuchiki's office." Ichigo smirked, remembering his instant dislike of his now boyfriend.

"We make quite a pair, I guess," he replied.

"That we do," Grimmjow said, returning the smirk as the waitress came by to clear away their plates and top off their coffee, smiling at their joined hands. Their moment was shattered as Grimmjow's phone suddenly began vibrating. Frowning, he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled it out, unlocking it to answer when he saw who was calling.

"Fredrick?"

* * *

Ichigo just assumed that maybe Nel wanted a visit. He saw no reason for the call to be unusual, so it nearly scared the shit out of him when Grimmjow suddenly shouted "WHAT?!" in an enraged snarl that had all of the cafés patrons staring at them suddenly. Grimmjow was on his feet rapidly, the wrought iron chair making a horrid scraping across the marble floor as he pushed it back to stand. Towering at his full height, he took on the look of an enraged beast, a nasty scowl pulling his features into that "somebody's gonna die" look that Grimmjow wore when he was beyond pissed. His chest rose and fell rapidly, sucking in large amounts of air as he listened to what was being said to him. He ended the call with a harsh, "keep me posted," stuffing the phone back in his jacket with one hand, the other reaching in his pants pocket and throwing a wad of bills onto the table, uncaring that he just paid for their breakfast three times over with the amount he haphazardly dumped on the table. Before Ichigo could ask what was going on, Grimmjow met his eyes with the most disturbing look in them that Ichigo ever saw. The cyan orbs glinted with rage and more murderous intent than when he rescued Ichigo in the junk yard.

Ichigo suddenly felt like he didn't know this man before him, a chill running down his spine and his body felt like lead as that gaze held his own. Grimmjow reached across the table, grabbing his wrist and yanked him to his feet. Dumbfounded and slightly irritated, Ichigo again found his mouth opening to ask questions, but Grimmjow beat him to it. The deadly low words of "they have Nel," had Ichigo snapping his mouth closed as he felt his heart sink into his stomach, churning around with the breakfast they just consumed unfavorably. But by the time Grimmjow had towed him down the steps and out to the parking lot, Ichigo's face and resolve resembled that of his boyfriend. Someone was gonna die.

* * *

Grimmjow was shaking with rage. Some part of him was conscious of the fact that he was probably hurting Ichigo with his crushing grip on his wrist, tugging his counterpart behind him as if they were running for their lives. He didn't feel Ichigo protesting though, which was good because his fingers weren't getting the message from his brain to let go. He felt Ichigo keeping his pace as they sprinted for his Charger, so when he was suddenly jerked back by Ichigo's dead weight he was confused.

The confusion only worsened as he turned around to look, Ichigo pulling him down to his knees as he sand to the ground, his brown eyes wide with panic. One hand was at his neck, pulling a small dart from it and staring at it, amazed. Grimmjow had enough time to recognize it was a tranquilizer before Ichigo's eyes rolled shut, a black van roaring up and squealing to a stop.

The side door flung open, two men dressed in all black with semi-automatics jumped out, keeping their guns trained on Grimmjow's chest. A third man leapt out and snatched Ichigo beneath his underarms, dragging him to the van and dumping him in roughly, uncaring that Ichigo's forehead bashed into the door panel. Grimmjow kept his hands out where the men could see them, his heart hammering at a thousand beats per minute as he watched the love of his life be abducted right before his eyes. And he was helpless to do anything.

They backed up into the van, the bigger of the two tossing a piece of paper to the ground before Grimmjow. The masked man flipped him off, and then the door slammed closed and the van sped off. Grimmjow's keen eyes caught the plate, cop instinct kicking in. MKJ-3765. He burned it into his memory.

He reached forward and plucked up the paper, unfolding it to read the chicken scrawl insult in the middle of the page. _Grimm-kitty, if you're not too much of a pussy, come and find them._ Only one person dared ever to call him that bullshit. He crumpled the paper in his fist, tilted his head back, and screamed in rage.

* * *

Shiro sat at his desk, his inverted eyes boring into the papers before him as he read over documents his accounts wanted him to fill out. He fucking hated paperwork, it was tedious and boring, but unfortunately for him it was a necessary evil. Going to jail for tax evasion wasn't on his bucket list, but it didn't stop him from glaring at it as if he could light the documents on fire by sheer force of will.

He was almost happy for the distraction that blew into his office, the door bouncing off the wall with enough force to have cracked the plaster had it not been for the knob guard strategically placed there to prevent that very thing from happening. A thin white eyebrow arched as he surveyed the man before him, panting as if he'd ran five miles and a look in his eyes that nearly made him shiver.

"Wha' can I do fer ya, Grimmjow?" Shiro asked pleasantly, his ever present demonic grin stretching across his lips as Grimmjow stalked around his desk. Grimmjow's hands latched onto each one of his lapels, yanking him forward in his chair so that they were eye level. Shiro wasn't concerned, he could see Hal edge in, weapon drawn and trained on the back of Grimmjow's head.

"They have Ichigo, and they have my niece. Be fucking serious for two goddamn seconds or so help me I'll rip your fucking trachea out right now with my own two hands before that blond bitch can even think of pulling the trigger!"

Shiro stared at Grimmjow, now seeing the desperation and panic swirling just beyond the malice and massacre in his eyes. His grin immediately left his face as he shoved himself out of the chair, his own eyes narrowing.

"When?" he demanded as Grimmjow dropped his hands and Hal lowered her gun, shutting the door for privacy.

"My niece was taken this morning at 10:45 am, coming out of the store with her mother. Ichigo was taken at 11:25 in the parking lot of Café Beaujolais. Black unmarked van, plate MKJ-3765. A driver and three men in the back, armed with semi's."

"Hal, run that plate, I want ta know everything about it. Run a trace on King's cell as well, I want a full report in 20 minutes. Get it done," snapped Shiro. The blond woman simply nodded and darted off to do as she was told.

* * *

Grimmjow sank to his knees, his eyes unseeing as he replayed Ichigo's abduction over again, pain and fear shredding his heart to ribbons as he thought of the only two people he ever cared for in the hands of dangerous people. Shiro squatted down in front of Grimmjow, a pale finger roughly lifting the man's chin. When azure met gold on black, Shiro frowned.

"King needs ya, don't go fallin' apart on me. Ain't much ya could've done unarmed against three guns but get yerself killed. So suck it tha fuck up and get that murderous intent back, cuz' there ain't nobody in this city my connections can't find. And when I find em', me and you are gonna give em' hell. Prepare yerself."

Grimmjow nodded, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He closed his eyes and thought of Ichigo, his defiant, beautiful Ichigo, and his charming, smart little Nel. They needed him strong, they needed him focused. Shiro was right. Shit just got real. And the bastard and his lackey's that took them were going to wish they'd never been born the minute he got his hands on any of them. He opened his eyes, determined, his heart hardened, and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Shiro's smirk was back, albeit it dripped with something that Grimmjow didn't even have a name for. They stood, allied together for the man they loved.

* * *

End chapter. _ Dun, dun, dun! What will happen? Stay tuned to find out! Reviews are welcomed, encouraged, and just generally desired. XD _


	16. Chapter 16: Searching For Answers

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters. **_ Surprisingly, I'm updating again, already! It just seemed to flow right out of me...I had the best time showing the truly frightening side of Shiro in this chapter. Do enjoy!_

Chapter Sixteen: Searching For Answers

Ichigo awoke with a groan, his body feeling like lead. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find his vision blurred and fuzzy. He closed them again, focused on feeling out his body for possible injuries. Nothing hurt him except his head, but he couldn't separate his wrists. A metallic clank told him all he needed to know, his hands were cuffed to something.

He tried again, opening chocolate brown eyes and blinking away the fuzziness. From what he could tell, they were in some sort of abandoned warehouse. He was cuffed to a small length of chain that was wrapped around a heavy steel pipe. Needless to say he wouldn't be going anywhere soon. Sighing, he tried to remember what happened, the memories slowly returning with each sharp throb in his skull.

He'd attended breakfast with Grimmjow, and Nel was kidnapped. They ran for the car, and he was shot. Remembering that, he could feel the tender spot in his neck where surely there was now a large bruise. The last thing he remembered was Grimmjow's eyes, the look of pure rage in them as he had collapsed into darkness and ended up here.

Fuck, he wondered how long he'd been here, and where exactly here was. He shifted, slowly trying to sit himself up, figuring it was better than lying there prone and exposed for attack and the cold concrete floor wasn't exactly four star comfort. A small moan next to him had his eyes darting to see a small heap with shocking green hair.

_NEL!_

Ichigo scrambled to the little girl huddled in a fetal position in the corner. He saw she too sported cuffs attached to her own length of chain that shared the steel pipe with Ichigo's, just a bit lower due to the height difference. She wore a pink t-shirt and a white skirt, both of which were soiled and her leggings were torn. He pulled her to him as best he could, feeling her curl into his body heat. She was freezing.

Slowly, her eyes opened, giant green pools starring at him as recognition lit them.

"Ichi?" she whimpered softly.

"I got you Nel, don't be frightened ok? Can you tell me if you are hurt anywhere?"

She wiggled her body in his arms a bit, before shaking her head.

"Just my head and neck. Ichi, I want to go home. I want my mommy."

"I know, sweetheart," Ichigo said calmly. "Some bad people have us, but they're not going to hurt you because I'm here. I won't let them hurt you ok? We just have to wait; I know Grimm is looking for us. Your uncle Grimmy always is there for you, right?"

She nodded, her big eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Alright then baby, I want you to just try to be as brave as you can, and do whatever I tell you, can you do that?"

She nodded again, burying her face in Ichigo's chest.

He held her close, latching onto the only hope he had right now. _Grimmjow_.

* * *

Hal's report had led Grimmjow and Shiro to Aldeen's rental company just inside East Hueco Mundo. It was a crumbling white brick building that had seen better days and desperately needed a paint job. It was surrounded in the back by 6 feet of chain link crowded with weeds and an additional 2 feet of barbed wire at the top to keep car thieves from jacking the merchandise, which really wasn't worth the effort of theft anyway. They catered to construction crews and contractors mostly, all their rentals either trucks or vans.

Shiro pulled open the glass door, a bell above chiming to alert their arrival. A slender woman with ten gallons of hairspray holding her bleach blonde hair that was styled like that of Peggy Bundy looked up. Her eyebrows were drawn on and she had a mole the size of a dime on her chin. She had her boobs stuffed in a wonder bra beneath her too tight and too small white dress blouse. She beamed at them, oozing sex from every pore.

Internally, Shiro gagged. He could smell the trailer trash before he even stepped in this shit hole. He was dressed to impress and looked like a million bucks in an all white Versace suit with a black button up. Hell, he even smelled expensive. Shades covered his eyes, hiding their strangeness. He liked to use the element of shock on people when they saw them.

He knew she was impressed, her eyes darting between him and Grimmjow, trying to decide who she was going to come onto first. Grimmjow appeared a little windblown, but it only added to his ruggedness. He wore a navy colored jacket with a lighter navy plaid shirt beneath, with bleached slim jeans. It set off his hair color and eyes perfectly. Shiro had to admit he liked Grimmjow's tastes and looks, even if the man was sort of a bastard and fucking his brother.

She decided it was Shiro who held the wallet, flipping her hair and leaning forward on the counter.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Shiro extended to her a business card, forcing a playful grin onto his face.

"Well, beautiful, I'm 'ere ta inquire bout' a van rented out."

She arched an eyebrow as she accepted the card, obviously not knowing who he was.

"We can't really give out that information," she said, trying to sound regretful.

Grimmjow stepped forward, dropping his wallet open mere inches from her fake eyelashes, shoving his golden badge in her face.

"Well, I'm Detective Jeagerjaques, and I have some questions that need answering, pronto, before I have this place crawling with police," he snapped impatiently.

The woman glared at him, taken aback by the fact that neither of these man fell for her "charms." She half turned to the back, yelling obnoxiously, "RAY!"

* * *

Seconds later, a hefty man came waddling frontwards from the back, pit stains beneath the underarms of his white dress shirt, black suspenders holding his large black pants around his equally large waist. He was bald but sported a pretty mean brown handle bar mustache.

"What you hollerin' bout' woman?" he admonished the lady, who rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms over her breasts. The man looked to Shiro and Grimm, seeing the badge that Grimm was still brandishing. His eyes narrowed in distaste.

"How can I help you, detectives?"

"I want information on to whom and when you rented a black van, plate number MKJ-3765, and I want it now," growled Grimmjow, letting him think Shiro too was a detective. He didn't have time for clearing the air about that.

"Well, unless you have a warrant, I can't release that information," replied Ray, with a smirk.

Grimmjow angrily stuffed away his wallet whilst Shiro leaned against the counter, nonchalantly reading something on his BlackBerry, as if the minutes weren't ticking by and the lives of people he loved were in danger. Shiro smirked, stuffing the phone in his jacket pocket.

"I'll take it from ere', Grimm."

He turned back to the two people behind the counter.

"Molly-Sue and Raymond Aldeen, I presume? Yes, I see by yer baffled expressions I'm right. Ok, I'll introduce myself, I'm Shirosaki, and I'm a powerful rich bastard. Someone has my brother, someone ya rented tha' van ta, and I can tell ya that ya better start talkin' or I'll see ta it personally this lil' shit hole ya make ya livin' in burns ta ash. It'll be hard to get insurance money fer it too, with tha way ya been evadin' payin' yer taxes and all, won't it?"

"Fuck you, pig, you can't do shit," spat the fat man.

Shiro grinned evilly, shoving his shades up to rest atop his head, his golden eyes glowing dangerously.

"See, tha's where yer wrong. I ain't no cop. And I got this large piece of metal here," he reached in his waist band of his pants, pulling out a Desert Eagle, the barrel glinting in the fluorescent light, "that says yer gonna start spillin' the info yer hidin', or shit's gonna get ugly."

"I ain't tellin' you shit, get out," replied the man, not believing Shiro would do anything with that gun.

Shiro's grin grew.

"Oy, Grimm, ya watch this whore here and make sure she behaves. Me and this piece of shit are gonna have a chat in the back."

Grimm nodded, coming around the counter and shoving the woman away from the phone and into the chair, yanking the phone completely out of the wall. He sat on the counter while she cowered in her chair, eyeing him and making frightened whimper sounds.

* * *

Shiro was on the fat man in an instant, knocking him clean across the face with gun. Blood spurted everywhere from his split lip and broken nose. The woman shrieked, but a death glare from Grimmjow had her shutting up, squeezing her eyes closed and putting her hands over her ears. Shiro shoved the dazed man back through a small office area, into a hallway that led to a small garage.

Looking around, he didn't see anyone manning maintenance today. How splendid! He shoved the man into a chair, selecting a crow bar from a nearby shelf of tools.

"Now that we're aquatinted, and ya know I ain't fuckin' wit' cha, how's about ya tell me who rented the van, and where he's hidin'?"

The man just spit a mouth full of blood at Shiro. Shiro agilely moved out of the way of the spray, scowling. This suit was over a grand. Good, he wanted to play rough anyway.

Smirking, he twirled the crow bar in his hands, getting a good grip on it. Holding it like a baseball bat, he swung through just like his dad taught him to when hitting a ball, cracking the crow bar full force into the fat man's knee cap.

The man let out a blood curdling scream, his knee breaking beyond repair. Shiro cackled like a mad man.

"Got anything ta say now, bitch?" he questioned, his adrenaline coursing through his veins, his heart hammering excitedly, hoping beyond hope the man would remain quiet.

Shiro got his wish, a fat middle finger shooting up.

Shiro swung again, this time at the other leg. This time the fat man tried to spin away, causing Shiro to smash lower than his intended target. It didn't matter to Shiro, it was still effective. The crow bar smashed into the fat man's leg and he screamed again. Shiro could see the jagged tip of the man's tibia jutting out of his skin. A manic laugh spilled from him as the fat man sobbed, hooting in agony.

* * *

The woman inside burst into tears.

"Oh my god, you sick bastard! He doesn't know anything! It was me! I rented the van! I did!"

Grimmjow got up, walking the two steps toward her and leaned in until his face was inches from hers.

"Then speak up. He has no qualms with killing that man to make you talk."

The woman let out a high pitched wail when she heard the man scream again, Shiro poking his exposed bone with the crow bar.

"I lent it to Gilga! There's no record because, because we were fucking and he said he needed a favor from me! And you fuckers will be sorry for this!"

She went back to sobbing, as Grimmjow recoiled from her as if she'd slapped him. _I knew it._

"Where do I find him?"

"Fuck you!" she screamed at him.

A shot rang out in the back room, making the woman's eyes widen and she screamed when Shiro emerged, looking bent off his rocker, eyes gleaming and shoving the heated barrel right between her breasts.

"Answer the fuckin' question, cunt!"

"The Dangai!" she whimpered.

* * *

The door opened and everyone looked over to see Hal, Hisagi and a guy named Kaien walk in.

"I left some clean up in the garage," Shiro said, polishing his gun on his shirt.

"And what of her?" asked Hal, as the two men disappeared to the back.

"Keep her, squeeze anything useful out of her if there is anything, otherwise, dispose of her, she's yours," commented Shiro dryly to Hal, who let a small smile grace her lips as she stared down at the whimpering woman.

"Let's go, Grimm, we'll be slumin' tonight. Seems we have an Espada to catch."

* * *

_Dun dun dun! -Shivers- Damn Shiro, you scary! Review please? Pretty Please? I do so love your comments, they inspire me to work faster! 3_


	17. Chapter 17: To The Rescue

**I don't own Bleach and its characters. **_Well, it seems that things are starting to come together. We are nearing the end of our journey, however, I'm planning a sexy surprise at the end. Do stay tuned, if you are so inclined. Enjoy!_

Chapter Seventeen: To The Rescue

Ichigo was startled awake by a kick to bottom of his shoe. He instinctively tightened his hold on Nel, glaring angrily at the masked man before him.

"Oy, food," said the grunt, pointing to a tray now setting next to Ichigo. It had two bottles of water, two protein bars, and two bananas. Not much, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Ichigo shook Nel awake as the man wandered off.

"Hey hon, are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Yes, please," she responded, her voice still heavy from sleep.

They ate in silence, Nel scrunching up her nose at the taste of the protein bar. She ate it rather than go hungry, washing it down with a good amount of water. Ichigo was amazed at her fortitude; any other child in this situation would be a wreck. He offered her his banana when hers was gone; smiling back at the toothy grin of gratitude she gave him.

Ichigo piled the trash on the tray, feeling Nel tug on the hem of his shirt. He turned to see her blush.

"Ichi, I hath to uth the ladies room."

Ichigo paled a little. Yeah, now that she mentioned it, he did too.

"Ok, Nel, I'll see if I can't get someone to help us."

She nodded, scooting so she was half hiding behind his back.

"HEY!" called Ichigo. "Are we allowed bathroom breaks? The little girl needs to go!"

Silence.

"HEY YOU BASTARDS, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

Thick boots started pounding toward him, the man who brought their food barreling toward him, gun drawn. He hit Ichigo in the gut with the butt of it.

"You shut yer fuckin' mouth with all that yellin! I'll take the brat to the pisser, but you ain't getting shit!"

Ichigo just grunted, like he fucking cared. He'd piss on the wall of this shit hole. He watched as the man uncuffed Nel's wrists. Nel looked terrified to go anywhere with the man.

"No fucking funny business," Ichigo spat as the man seized Nel's hand and started dragging her off. The man didn't reply and Ichigo watched in desperation as he carted Nel off, hoping beyond hope he'd bring her back, and unharmed.

Minutes later she was back, looking perfectly fine. Ichigo pissed in the empty water bottle while they were gone, quite a feat with your hands cuffed but he made it work. The guy took away the tray once Nel was secured in her cuffs again, and off he went. Nel resumed her spot in Ichigo's lap. Ichigo surmised it must be night; it was getting colder in the dimly lit place.

In the distance, he could hear someone talking. He strained his ears trying to pick up snippets of the conversation- it sounded like someone talking on the phone.

An emotionless voice- sounded like he was arguing with someone. He heard a huff and then softer footsteps than before were approaching, a short figure hovering just beyond the shadows so that Ichigo couldn't make out his features.

When he did step forward, it was all Ichigo could do to remember Nel was in his lap as his heart seized up in his chest and his vision turned red. Every muscle itched for action at the sight of short messy black hair, blank green eyes, pale skin and tattooed tear marks. He cradled Nel closer, turning her face away from the monster before her.

"Cifer," he growled, something animalistic snapping within him.

Cifer stopped before him, dropping a bag at his feet.

"The girl, if you will, Kurosaki."

"Fuck you," spat Ichigo, recoiling backwards as far as he could go, holding Nel tightly, who whimpered a little at the strange man's request.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I wish to see her. You don't have to release her. I want to see her face."

"Why the fuck should you care now?" Ichigo asked angrily, starring daggers at the man.

"Just do as I say, Kurosaki, lest I have to resort to getting what I want by force."

Ichigo pursed his lips, knowing the man was dangerous and cold and probably would follow through with that. Stroking Nel's hair softly, he whispered to her, "Look at this man, please Nel, so he'll go away."

Clutching Ichigo's shirt, she turned and studied the man before them, her big eyes curiously taking him in. Ichigo watched the exchange, Cifer's eyes widening just slightly as he looked at her. Ichigo saw a flash of something he couldn't identify before it died, Cifer kicking the bag to Ichigo before turning on his heel to stalk off. In it, Ichigo found a large wool blanket big enough to wrap the both of them.

* * *

Grimmjow paced Shiro's office, back and forth, back and forth, ignoring the several pairs of eyes that followed him. Shiro refused to let the police be involved in the rescue of Ichigo and Nel, which Grimmjow understood but it crawled uncomfortably under his skin. So when he used the bathroom, he called Renji and filled him in on what was happening. Now he could only wait for Shiro's command.

Hisagi and Kaien as well as Hal were all in on the operation, which was simple really. They'd go to The Dangai, where Nnoitra's little lover girl told Hal he liked to hang, and either see if he led them to Ichigo and Nel or beat it out of him. The girl told Hal a few other things of significance after Hal loosened her tongue. Such as how Nnoitra was getting too big for his britches, selling Pantera and pocketing more than his share, and how he was going to take all this money and buy loyalty for himself to overthrow Stark.

That surprised the hell out of Grimmjow to hear from a blood covered Hal a few hours ago. Didn't Stark know what was going on right under his nose? He was a smart man, and Grimmjow had a hard time believing someone such as Nnoitra could ever out best him. Obviously, Nnoitra had something on Stark. But what?

The door swung open, jarring Grimmjow from his thoughts as Shiro walked in.

"Gear up; I'm ready ta get my brother."

The three on the couch stood, and Hal suddenly produced a small remote, punching in a code. From the floor rose a concealed cabinet that had to be unlocked with another code. The doors swung open upon Hal's activation to reveal various firearms, some legal and some not so much, with plenty of ammo and Kevlar vests. Grimmjow raised an interested eyebrow at Shiro, who just smirked back with a shit eating grin, turning and making his selections.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Hal and Shiro stood outside The Dangai, music pumping from the open doors. The guards admitted them without as much as a bat of an eyelash. That sort of thing tended to happen for Shiro, whose appearance always screamed made of money.

They took a seat in at a table near the main stage, Hal's eyes scanning the dimly lit club crawling with scantily clad women. Amongst the flashing lights and skin she found their target sitting in a red VIP booth to the left of the stage, getting an up-close view of some girl's vagina as she spread her legs wide and bent backwards on the pole. Classy.

Grimmjow lingered in a shadowed corner on the opposite side of the club, his lip curling as he watched that lanky fucktard sit there having the time of his life. His fingers itched to pull out his gun, shove it between Gilga's piano tooth grin, find out where Ichigo and Nel were, then cut off the guy's fucking dick and choke him with it. Unfortunately, molten gold eyes were trained on him as if they knew what Grimmjow was thinking. He gritted his teeth and sank back in his chair, trying to assure Shiro he wasn't going to fuck this up.

Three pairs of eyes followed as Gilga got up and disappeared behind the stage with the girl he was watching. Hal leaned in to Shiro.

"Won't be long. He's going to fuck her and it doesn't ever take long, if you get my drift, from what I've heard."

Shiro smirked, making eye contact with Grimmjow and nodding. Grimmjow got up and exited the club, finding some shadows to lurk in while he waited to be reunited with an old "friend".

* * *

Nnoitra adjusted his crotch while he strolled out the back exit of the club, smirking at how that bitch squealed like a stuck pig when he rammed his dick up her ass. What a fucking cock slut. He just might have her again.

"I'm dippin' out, Georgie. Have a night," Gilga called to the man who guarded the door, not looking his way.

He was stopped cold by the chill of steel suddenly being pressed to his temple.

"I ain't Georgie. He's been relieved of his post," snarled Grimmjow.

"Ahhh, I didn't think you'd find me so quick, Grimm-kitty. Yer age'n like a fine wine."

"Shut the fuck up, Nnoitra, or I'll blow yer fuckin' head off right here! Where the fuck are Ichi and Nel?"

"Go ahead, but then ya won't find yer precious loved ones, ne? Because if I don't return tonight, they don't live, so fuck you, blue haired bitch."

Grimmjow growled, knocking Nnoitra upside his head with the butt of the gun, causing the taller man to cry out and stagger back. Grimmjow grabbed him by his t-shirt, doing a quick frisk and relieving Gilga of his 9mm.

"You and I are taking a ride, to where ever you got Ichi and Nel. If yer lucky, I'll leave you alive," Grimmjow said menacingly, steering Gilga by his shirt to the car in which Hisagi and Kaien waited.

* * *

Cifer visited Ichigo and Nel nearly an hour after his first appearance, long enough to toss a small silver key on a ring next to Ichigo.

"Don't use that until they come to get you and bring you front wards. A car we don't recognize has just appeared. It seems the cavalry has arrived."

And with that he was gone again, Ichigo slipping the key around his middle finger to hide it in his palm. He looked down at the sleeping girl with a smile. He didn't know if they'd make it out alive, but at least he knew one thing.

Grimmjow had come for him.

* * *

_XD. I can't promise much, I don't know how well I'll do with a straight action scene but I guess we'll see, because Grimm and Shiro are about to kick some serious ass. Reviews?_


	18. Chapter 18: Fire Fight

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_Well, happy Labor Day weekend! Here is the next installment. I do apologize, I don't think I'm very good at action scenes so do forgive me if this isn't as great as it could be. _

Chapter Eighteen: Fire Fight

Grimmjow rolled the Hummer Hisagi had been driving to a stop in front of a ramshackle warehouse surrounded by weeds and painted with graffiti about a quarter mile into what used to be a lumber yard, if memory served him correct. Nnoitra sat with his arms crossed in the passenger seat, not happy with his present company. The two armed men in the back seats got out of the car, scoping the area out cautiously, weapons drawn.

Grimmjow removed his seat belt and held his own Beretta in his lap, waiting for the all clear to get this show on the road. As the two men began moving cautiously out in the open toward the building, Nnoitra began to chuckle.

"Ahh, Grimm-kitty, did you think you were playing with an amateur?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, you sack of shit?" Grimmjow demanded, keeping his eyes on the guys.

Suddenly, two cans of tear gas exploded several feet in front of Hisagi and Kaien, enveloping them in its deadly fumes that spread out into the night air. Shocked and unprepared for that sort of attack, they went down, coughing their lungs out of their chests trying to crawl away from the fumes. Gas masked men ran out and grabbed them, kicking away their weapons and keeping their own trained on the wheezing men.

Grimmjow swore as it all unfolded, whirling toward Nnoitra, who swung on him, knocking him in the jaw, the other hand grabbing Grimmjow's gun hand and smashing it into the steering column with enough force to make him drop the gun. Grimmjow growled in anger, shoving Nnoitra off him and slicing his hand into his wind pipe. He moved to knock the motherfucker out but the car door was yanked open, big meaty hands gripping him and hauling his ass out on the ground.

Grimmjow kicked the guy in his knee, trying to roll over and get on his feet, but another came around the side and kicked him in the ribs. All of his breath left him as he curled to side.

"Get that asshole up," gasped Nnoitra to his lackeys. "Drag him if you have to."

Grimmjow staggered to his feet before either one could touch him, scowling angrily as they prodded him to follow Nnoitra with their Uzis. He followed since he didn't have much choice, hoping Shiro and Hal had better luck getting inside than he did. He was only one man, but something told him in the back of his mind one man wasn't good enough.

* * *

Shiro and Hal arrived in time to see Grimmjow being ushered into the dilapidated building by a couple armed men. Four others with gas masks had their guns pointed at his men, who were collapsed to the ground, coughing. His lip curled in anger, pulling out two loaded Glock 31s out from the waistband of his pants. Hal pulled the car around, angling it so she had cover and Shiro tucked and rolled out.

The four men swung around as the car spun around, spewing gravel as it skidded to a stop. A pale figure in a black trench coat rolled out, grabbing their attention. The man rolled to his feet, planting his boots firmly, and before they knew what was going on, the sound of a Glock rang out.

Hisagi's eyes snapped open, blurrily making out his boss firing on their captors through the tears that the chemicals caused. A Glock versus Uzi's didn't seem fair, his boss was suicidal. The men began firing back just after Shiro made a mad dash for cover behind some barrels. Hisagi kicked the man closest to him in the ankles, taking the guy's legs right out from below him. He fell with a grunt to the dirt, swinging his gun on Hisagi, who just closed his eyes, resigned to die in battle for his boss.

That didn't happen however, instead of being shot, Hisagi was hit with warm liquid. His eyes snapped open to find himself splattered in the man's blood, who was dead from a head shot, blood pouring from the large cavity now in the back of his head. His steaming eyes followed the trajectory from where the bullet had to have come from, able to make out a shadowy figure.

"SNIPER ON THE ROOF!" he screamed out into the gun fire, hoping to alert Shiro and Hal. He army crawled to Kaien, who was starting to shake off his symptoms, desperate to get his comrade to safety.

* * *

Hal's eyes darted to the roof when she saw the blood spray, noting they had company. However, this company appeared to be on their side for now, so she continued to cover Shiro from behind the car with her semi-automatic rifle. Her spray caught one guy in the leg, dropping him to his knees, and Shiro's timed fire put a bullet through his head. Hal swung to the next target as Shiro darted out of his cover, his manic grin plastered across his face.

Shiro put two rounds in the third guy, Hal's rifle ripping the fourth apart. Blood was staining the dirt, turning it into a burgundy mud. His men were struggling to their feet, relinquishing the dead bodies of their fire power and wiping their pouring eyes and noses on their shirts.

"You guys take tha back, Hal and I got tha front."

They nodded and took off in a light jog, and Hal joined Shiro.

"Ready?" she asked quietly.

"As I'll ever be," replied Shiro.

* * *

Ichigo and Nel were hauled by two men further to the front of the building when the gunfire started. It sounded like they were in the middle of a war zone, the sound deafening as different guns shot off, bullets pinging off metal and the screams of those who got hit. And it was scaring the shit out of Nel, who began sobbing. Ichigo couldn't comfort her, they were separated by a few feet and both had guns pointed in their faces. Ichigo began slowly trying to work the key off his finger and into his cuffs.

* * *

"Well, Grimmjow, this has been fun. I just wanted you to know, before I get the hell outta here, that this is because you and your faggot partner put a serious dent in my cash flow. Aizen and Ginjo were some of my best sellers. So this is what ya get, for turning on yer brethren so long ago and turnin' into a fuckin' pig. You'll either die here with yer loved ones, or live to find them dead. I'm happy with either option; though I'd much rather see ya dead."

Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra furiously, just as his legs were kicked out from under him and he fell to his knees in execution position. A gun was rammed into the base of skull, merely waiting the words from lanky piece of shit in front of him.

Nnoitra grinned sadistically down at him, opening his mouth just to close it with a snap, feeling the cold bite of steel pressed into his spine.

"You'll let the blue haired one go, or I'll rip this motherfucker's spine out, right here, right now," a bored voice said from behind Nnoitra.

"YOU!" snarled Nnoitra.

"Yeah, you really fucked up this time Nnoitra. You messed with my daughter. You know, for years I've been biding my time like a rattle snake to get you back for what you did to me. Why don't you tell Grimmjow who really killed his sister?" Cifer said, his usually monotone voice taking a harder edge.

Grimmjow's eyes snapped up, confusion and rage swirling in them like a hurricane.

"Go ahead," Cifer said, thrusting his blade into the small of Nnoitra's back a good quarter inch for emphasis. Nnoitra clenched his teeth as the knife slipped through layers of skin, blood starting to seep out.

"I killed her," he bit out, smirking psychotically down at Grimmjow.

"Yeah, we were ordered to rough her up a bit, even Cifer, but he kept us from doing much harm. I waited for him to leave, Stark's little ass kisser. You and him both, always Stark's favorites and shit. Then I beat the shit out of that pregnant cunt til she was nearly dead, to teach the both of you a lesson."

Cifer shoved the blade in farther with a harsh shove, Nnoitra screaming and pitching forward, the knife sticking halfway into his back. He reached back and pulled it out as Grimmjow rose with a snarl, grabbing the gun of the guy who held him down and kicking him square in the chest. Cifer had a small Glock 27 trained on the other one, Grimmjow recognizing the lightweight pistol because it was the force's standard back up weapon.

He put bullets in the guy for good measure, tossing the gun to Cifer's feet. Nnoitra was slowly crawling away, but Grimmjow wasn't about to give two shits about him. He'd let Cifer get Emi's revenge.

"They're in the middle storage area, held by two guards. I'll take care of that piece of shit," Cifer said, gesturing toward Nnoitra.

Grimmjow nodded, watching as Cifer dropped the other guy with a bullet between the eyes. He reached in his trench coat, removing a sawed off shotgun from its holster. He took off running as Cifer stooped to retrieve his scarily long blade.

* * *

"So, how old ya thinkin' this girl is?" asked the grunt in front of Ichigo to the other.

The other regarded the girl for a moment.

"Maybe ten? She's kinda tall."

"Well, ten's doable fer me. Let's say we kill this fucker and have some fun with her, yeah? Gonna kill her anyway."

Ichigo nearly threw up, his hands perspiring as he shoved the key in lock of his cuffs. There was no way in hell he was going to let these fuckers gang rape Nel. How he'd fight two men with loaded fully automatics he didn't know, but he'd worry about that in a second.

Just as he twisted the lock and the cuffs snapped free, deafening thunder exploded not even twenty feet from in front of him. Nel screamed as they were both splattered with blood and brain matter, the potential kid rapist's body falling to the ground, headless.

The other man whipped around, his trigger not fast enough. He took a blast to the chest, blood spilling from the wound and his mouth as he crumpled to the floor. Ichigo looked up to find a furious Grimmjow wielding a shotgun, his eyes wild with unparalleled rage.

Shots and various shouting rang out all throughout the building, but none of them moved, all sort of frozen, each in their own state of shock. Grimmjow found them pretty much unharmed physically, but those fuckers talking about raping his niece after killing his lover was too much. Now they were soaked in the blood of their attackers, staring wide-eyed at him. Ichigo was the first to move, rubbing his wrists gingerly and moving to unlock Nel, who overcame her shock and began wailing.

Grimmjow dropped the gun and ran to her, removing his coat and wrapping it around her. She clung to him as if he were a life ring, her arms clamped around his neck and her legs tight around his waist, her fingers digging into his Kevlar. She shook with devastated sobs, and Grimmjow rocked her, talking to her lowly, sweetly, telling her she was ok, she was safe, he was here now and nobody would hurt her or scare her anymore.

Ichigo watched the scene before him, torn between love and jealously. He knew it was wrong, Nel was just a child, but hell, he'd been scared shitless too. Grimmjow couldn't even spare a glance his way? And then he felt immensely guilty for thinking that way, scooting back to lean against a metal rack and closed his eyes.

A sudden weight dropped on him, warmth spreading over him as a body nudged its way between his legs and clutched his neck. He didn't even have to open his eyes, he could tell from the Burberry cologne and softness of the hair it was his brother. But he opened them anyway, looking into his twin's molten gold on black.

"We came fer' ya', King. Tha' both of us, and he fought like a jungle cat fer' ya'. But when it comes to blood, it pulls ya'. That's why I'm here and he's there. Tha' lil' girl needs him more."

It was frightening the way Shiro could read him. He sighed and collapsed into Shiro's embrace, welcoming his comfort and letting his body warmth seep into his cold, stiff muscles. And that's how the HMPD found them minutes later.

* * *

_Well, that's that. I tried to not make it so gory. Idk, how was it? The next chapter wraps it up...but I was thinking of a lovely little epilogue possibly containing a 3some if I get enough reviews for it. Reviews plz?_


	19. Chapter 19: Aftermath

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_Well, this about sums it up, kiddies! The epilogue is to come. Yes, it is an IchixGrimmxShrio. I'm sorry to those who didn't want Shiro in it, however, I have a kink for twincest and I particularly like Shiro anyways. You'll see how it ties into the story nicely however if you do choose to read it. I promise I'll do my best to deliver a steamy piece!_

Chapter Nineteen: Aftermath

Cifer had gotten away, but not before leaving behind the dead, surgically mutilated body of Nnoitra. Nel's parents showed up not long after the police, and she was released to their custody. Mrs. Driedrin sobbingly thanked Ichigo repeatedly for keeping Nel safe and Grimmjow for saving her. After recounting their stories to the on scene officers and detectives, Ichigo and Grimmjow were released leave.

They walked toward the Hummer with Shiro and the crew, skirting the yellow taped off areas littered with dead bodies lying still upon the blood saturated ground. Grimmjow peered at the fallen man missing half his head. He pointed to the guy and asked, "Sniper?"

"How'd you guess?" was Hal's answer.

Grimmjow smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets, resuming his walk to the vehicle.

"Only one man and one gun delivers precise damage of that caliber. Coyote Stark."

* * *

Grimmjow left the decision to Ichigo whose home they were going to, and was surprised when he told Shiro to drop them at his place. There was something off-kilter with his orange haired lover, but Grimmjow figured being held hostage did that to a person. They got into the condo and Grimmjow went straight to the bathroom, drawing a hot bath filled with bubbles in his large soak tub.

Ichigo appeared in the door way, a weariness lingering in his eyes. Grimmjow could see it was more of the emotional kind. He slowly peeled off his clothes, Ichigo's eyes roaming over every inch of exposed skin as the fabric was dropped to the floor. Grimmjow then grabbed Ichigo's hand, tugging him into the room, removing his filthy clothes and flinging them across the room. He'd see to it that outfit went in the trash so that Ichigo never had to look at it and remember those days.

He stepped into the tub, sighing as he sank into the heated water. He held his hand out to Ichigo, guiding the smaller man into the water to sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo, pulling him back against his chest.

Ichigo sighed, leaning his head back against Grimmjow's shoulder. He let the warm water raise his body temperature, seeping into his tight muscles and loosen them. The scented lavender bubbles combined with Grimmjow's presence helped him relax. They sat like that a while, Grimmjow rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

* * *

After a while, Grimmjow reached for a bottle of shampoo that Ichigo kept in there. Ichigo slid down and dunked himself beneath the water, effectively wetting his hair for Grimmjow. The scent of strawberries filled the air, before Grimmjow's nimble fingers began stimulating Ichigo's scalp in a way that had his eyes rolling backwards in pleasure with his mouth slightly agape.

Grimmjow smirked; Ichigo looked like a pleasured cat. It was a good look however, anything was better than the hollow look of desolation that was in his eyes earlier.

"Rinse," Grimmjow commanded softly, watching Ichigo slide beneath the water again, quickly scrubbing the shampoo out of hair before resurfacing. He made himself comfortable against Grimmjow and grabbed the bar of soap, lathering his body into a sudsy frenzy. He rinsed himself and turned on his knees to face Grimmjow.

Grimmjow just watched him, his piercing eyes commanding Ichigo to make the move, and he'd follow. So Ichigo lathered up Grimmjow, watching his soapy hands as they traced up and over broad shoulders, following down muscled arms, and across the strong chest, soap dripping in little rivulets down every dip of defined pectoral and abdominal muscle. He took the bar beneath the water, running it over powerful thighs, daring to wrap a hand around the hard manhood between them.

Grimmjow lurched forward, his resolve to let Ichigo lead broken. Their lips crashed together and a heated battle of passion ensued as their tongues reacquainted themselves with each other's unique flavor. Grimmjow's fingers tangled themselves in Ichigo's wet hair and held him place, the other hand grabbing a firm ass cheek and used the water's buoyancy to pull Ichigo into his lap.

The water sloshed and rained from their bodies as Grimmjow stood, Ichigo's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He held the tiled wall as he climbed out, his tongue still working against Ichigo's. He lurched toward the bedroom, praying he wouldn't trip over anything on the way and ruin the mood.

They made it in one piece, and Grimmjow deposited Ichigo on the bed, attacking his skin with heated kisses and nips.

"Ah, Grimm, we're soaked," Ichigo said as Grimmjow's rough hands slid over his hardened nipples.

"Don't care," Grimmjow grunted in reply, before capturing the pert flesh in his teeth.

Ichigo hissed in pleasure, his nails biting into Grimmjow's shoulders.

"Ah, gods, Grimm! I want you now, please!"

Grimmjow felt his dick twitch. Who was he to deny Ichigo when he asked so sexily?

* * *

Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo, grabbing the lube from the bedside drawer. He made quick work of lubing three long fingers and ran them down the seam of Ichigo's ass, before rubbing one finger over his hole. Ichigo whimpered impatiently, spurring Grimmjow to delve a slickened finger deep into him. Ichigo groaned in appreciation, and after a few passes in and out, Grimmjow pressed in another. He leaned forward over Ichigo's body, placing warm kisses on Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo groaned, turning his head and capturing Grimmjow's mouth in a desperate kiss, ratcheting up the need coursing through both of their heated bodies. The third finger found its way inside, and Ichigo worked his hips so that they'd go deeper, so they'd find that spot…

Ichigo wrenched away from Grimmjow's mouth, a loud "FUCK!" ringing throughout the room as Grimmjow's fingers pressed into his prostate. Grimmjow smirked in the dark, putting Ichigo through sweet hell a few more times before his own need got the best of him. He hurriedly coated himself after removing his fingers from Ichigo, pressing his head against Ichigo's prepped hole.

He pushed past the ring of muscle, both he and Ichigo groaning in pleasure as he buried himself slowly to the hilt. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms beneath Ichigo and pulling the smaller man so they were pressed together. Grimmjow rotated his hips in a slow grind, pulling back until he was nearly out and surging back in. Ichigo whimpered helplessly beneath him, his hands gripping Grimmjow's ass cheeks.

Grimmjow found Ichigo's mouth, coaxing his tongue into a tender, sensual kiss. Ichigo's hands traveled slowly up the curve of his spine, feeling the rippling muscles as his lover moved atop him. He shifted his legs to open even wider, allowing Grimmjow to move deeper. The slow assault on his prostate had him drifting on a lazy river of pleasure. Their kiss broke off when the need for air won out, Grimmjow resting his forehead against Ichigo's.

"I love you, Grimm," Ichigo sighed, his hands finding Grimmjow's face in the dark and softly ran his fingers over the man's cheeks.

Grimmjow could feel his chest well up with emotion for the orange headed man beneath him. His body reacted to the words, trying to convey by giving Ichigo pleasure how he felt too.

"I love you, too, Ichigo," Grimmjow replied, kissing Ichigo's nose as his thrusts sped up. Ichigo shuddered as his prostate was stimulated harder and faster, his nails biting down into Grimmjow's biceps.

"Ah, oh god, I love you, I love you!" Ichigo cried out, each word growing louder with every one of Grimmjow's thrusts.

"Ah, fuck, I love ya, Ichi. Marry me," Grimmjow said, his hips somehow moving faster.

"Ah, what?" Ichigo panted out, unsure of what he just heard.

"Marry me," Grimmjow grunted out. "Marry me and be mine forever."

Ichigo's breath hitched, was Grimmjow serious?

"O-ok," Ichigo said shakily.

"Ok ain't a yes," complained Grimmjow, sweat rolling down his back. "I know it ain't the best time but-"

"Yes!" said Ichigo, pulling Grimmjow into a feverish kiss. Grimmjow's pace increased to inhuman speed and Ichigo pulled back, screaming his name at the ceiling as his climax splattered hot and sticky between their bodies.

A few thrusts later had Grimmjow following suite, spilling himself deep into Ichigo with a loud groan.

"Fuck, Ichigo," he said, leaning his head on Ichigo's shoulder as he withdrew from his lover, his heart racing in his chest.

* * *

After a few moments of quiet bliss, Ichigo broke the silence, his hands drawing soothing circles across Grimmjow's damp skin.

"You really want to marry me? That wasn't the heat of the moment talking?"

"You really think I'd say something like that if I didn't mean it?" Grimmjow asked, shifting so he was laying next Ichigo on the bed, leaning over and turning on the bedside lamp.

They both squinted as their eyes adjusted to the light, and when Grimmjow could see he stared straight into Ichigo's chocolate depths.

"Marry me, Ichi. I don't want you to leave my side, ever. Don't you know how scared I was when you were taken? The thought of never holding you again, sharing what we just shared, ever again, had me sick as fuck. I know we ain't been together long, but what we have is real. I can't be without you."

Ichigo dove on top of him and kissed him, full of joy and love for this man. Who'd have thought the day they met this was where they'd end up? They'd gone through so much and in such a short time, but it didn't matter. Things weren't right without Grimmjow. There were a lot more things to come, more mountains to climb, but he'd be more than happy to go through it all with Grimmjow.

* * *

END. _Dawwwwwwww! I guess it was a little abrupt of and ending, but it was so sweet I couldn't help but think it was the perfect place to let it end. Do stay tuned for the epilogue, and maybe throw out some reviews? Love you all, thank you for taking this journey with me. It's your reviews, follows, and favorites that keep the stories going!_


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue: Settling Debts

**I don't own Bleach or its characters.** _Well, I finally finished this. College and my son are keeping me extremely busy, my apologies for it taking so long. I do hope you enjoy this and I'd like to say thanks again to everyone who supported and commented on this story. I'm going to be beginning on a new one soon, so look for that. I'll be looking to improve on my writing so anyone interested in being a beta let me know._

Epilogue: Settling Debts

"Grimmjow, this place is insanely fancy!" Ichigo hissed as they pulled up in Grimmjow's Mustang to Le Meilleur de Paris, one of those five star French restaurants that you had to get reservations months in advance for.

"I know, babe, and since it's our first anniversary, I wanted to spoil ya. Don't worry, we're dressed appropriately."

Ichigo glanced down at his cream colored dinner jacket, slim fitted to his lithe body and rolled his eyes. No wonder why Grimmjow had him dress this way. Grimmjow wore a black suit, but left the jacket unbuttoned and he left out the tie. Ever the cool, casual guy, but so damn handsome he could be a model.

Ichigo blushed when Grimmjow got out, tossing the keys to the valet and swept open the door for him. He hated it when Grimmjow treated him like a girl. But he knew Grimmjow was seriously just trying to be chivalrous, so he held his tongue this time, accepted his husband's hand, and let himself be led inside the ritzy restaurant.

* * *

Grimmjow grinned as he watched Ichigo try to make sense of the words written on the menu, finding it cute how intensely he concentrated, trying to pretend as though he understood the gibberish swimming before his eyes. He watched Ichigo fold the menu with a scowl, and then pale as the waiter started approaching them.

The waiter approached, seeing they both were done gazing at the menu. He turned to Grimmjow expectantly.

"Nous commencerons avec tartare de steak, s'il vous plaît, et alors nous ferons chaque prend la fricassée de Poulet avec Gratin dauphinois sur le côté. Nous prendrons une bouteille de Chassagne-Montrachet, s'il vous plaît."

The waiter nodded, and with a smile, scurried off to put in their order.

"Sometimes, I don't know whether to be amazed by you or to just kick your ass over all the things you don't tell me," Ichigo said, a small grin pulling at his lips.

"You know you found that incredibly sexy," Grimmjow stated laughingly, a saucy smirk lighting up his face.

Ichigo blushed.

"Well, you never mentioned you also spoke French."

"You didn't ask."

Ichigo glared at him, exasperated, but didn't retort as the waiter returned with their appetizer and the wine. In the year that he'd been married to Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, he'd learned a lot of things about him. For instance, Grimmjow was half Japanese, half German, and spoke both languages fluently. Emi had helped him learn the German, and it was an unbelievable turn on when he spoke German in the bed room.

They had a simple wedding, just close family and friends. Once the Driedrins found out about the engagement, they insisted it be at their home. And once Mrs. Driedrin and Yuzu got together, it was impossible to say no. So about a month after Grimmjow "proposed" they found themselves standing beneath a simple white arch decorated in yellow azaleas exchanging vows and rings.

Ichigo would never forget how utterly handsome Grimmjow had been that day. He smiled to himself as he fingered his ring. It was a black plated tungsten ring with a smaller silver band running through it; simple and durable for their line of work. Grimmjow's was the same.

Ichigo found that he really enjoyed what Grimmjow ordered. It appeared to be some sort of chicken and potato dish. It was delicious, and the wine was fantastic. You'd think the man ate here every day, but if asked Grimmjow would say, "I read a lot."

Conversation was natural, and the wine flowed. After his third glass, Ichigo found he couldn't stop his foot from sliding against Grimmjow's ankle, a flirty grin stretching across his face as he traced farther up the calf. A slim blue arched up and Grimmjow returned the grin, signaling for the waiter to bring their check. A wad of bills and generous tip later, the cool night air caressed them as they climbed back in the car, Ichigo carrying what was left of the wine.

* * *

Grimmjow drove home carefully, waiting until they were nearly home to break the comfortable silence.

"I have a surprise for you when we get home."

Ichigo frowned, his gaze pulling away from the passing scenery.

"I thought we agreed we weren't getting each other gifts."

"Yeah, I know, but this is no ordinary surprise. In fact, if you don't keep an open mind about it, it sort of makes me look like a dick, so please keep it in mind I don't mean it that way once you find out what it is."

Ichigo's eyes were lit with curiosity as he pondered over Grimmjow's cryptic message. What the hell could Grimmjow have gotten him that might make Ichigo mad? As they came to stop in their parking spot, Ichigo realized he was moments from finding out.

They rode the elevator in silence, Ichigo's warm eyes assessing Grimmjow. To anyone else, he'd seem the epitome of nonchalance, but Ichigo's eyes didn't miss the slight set of the jaw, and the guarded look that was creeping into Grimmjow's eyes, replacing the mirth that made them shine previously. He was nervous. Well, this ought to be interesting.

* * *

Upon entering their home, Grimmjow steeled himself, ready for Ichigo's attack. In his opinion, Ichigo was not going to be amused in the slightest. Unfortunately for him, he owed a debt and his debtor was here to collect.

"Well, where is it?" Ichigo demanded, his curiosity running rampant as the alcohol in his system started to take effect.

"Bedroom," Grimmjow replied, watching as Ichigo's eyebrows shot up before he spun on his heel and marched to the bedroom. Grimmjow followed, feeling like he was walking into Death Row.

Ichigo threw open the door, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. He stood there for a moment, taking it in and once he realized he wasn't dreaming, he slowly turned to Grimmjow, who was paler than normal. Grimmjow was no coward though, and met his eyes.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked.

"We don't have to; in fact, this was really not my idea. It's totally cool if you say no. I really have nothing to do with this; it's your show to run."

Ichigo looked back to the bed, and then back to Grimmjow.

"You really trust me that much?"

"Of course I do. I know you love me; we're married for fuck's sake. Doesn't make it easy for me, but I know the connection and history involved, and if we're gonna do this, I'd rather it be with someone we can trust."

Ichigo gave him a lopsided grin, and closed the gap between them.

"You're amazing."

"You're cool with this?"

"Yes. But you can't fuck him. He only bottoms for me."

"Yes sir. Better get to it, yer gift looks uncomfortable."

Ichigo gave him a quick kiss, and slid away from him to approach the bed.

* * *

There in the middle of the bed, sat Shiro, blindfolded and wrists bound by black silk ties to the headboard. His bare skin was iridescent against the dark navy silk sheets of the bed. His straining erection was tenting the sheet that covered his lap, pooling around his slim abdomen.

Ichigo shrugged out of his jacket, dropping it to the floor carelessly as he gazed down at his brother, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he waited patiently to be acknowledged. He made quick work of the buttons of his dress shirt, and it followed the jacket. Shoes were kicked off, and trousers dropped, and Ichigo stood in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Grimmjow's eyes greedily raked over him from his post in the doorway, drinking up the expanse of tanned skin bared for him to see. Ichigo's growing excitement was also making a prominent bulge in his underwear. He watched as Ichigo climbed on top of Shiro, straddling his pale doppelganger's hips and swooped in to sample Shiro's lips.

It was as if electricity shot through Shiro's body, making him become alive. The kiss was fierce, Ichigo instantly asserting dominance over the mouth beneath his, his wine flavored mouth combined with delicious pleasure causing Shiro to moan into the kiss. Tanned fingers delved into snowy locks, fingernails raking across the scalp. Shiro moaned louder, his hands curling into fists and straining against his bonds in favor of finding purchase against Ichigo's soft skin.

Ichigo broke the kiss, tightening his hold in Shiro's hair and yanking his head back. Shiro yelped in pleasured pain as his expose neck was ravished with nipping bites along his jugular. Ichigo released his hold, bracing himself on his arms and pressed his hips against his brother's, slowly rutting against the hardness he felt there.

"Tell me, Shiro," Ichigo said gruffly, "are you that much of a cock slut that you had to entice my husband into a threesome?"

Shiro whimpered, bucking back up against Ichigo, who quickly climbed off Shiro back to the edge of the bed. His gaze flickered over to Grimmjow, who stood still in the doorway, his eyes dark with lust.

"I really don't know which of you is worse, really," Ichigo said with an evil grin, beckoning Grimmjow into the room.

* * *

Grimmjow stopped at the foot of the bed, watching as Ichigo slipped the blindfold off Shiro. He bit his lip as lust hungry inverted eyes met his. He took in the rapid rise and fall of Shiro's chest, his kiss swollen lips, and the red bites that littered his neck. The way his eyes burned down Grimmjow's form shot electricity down Grimmjow's spine. He never denied Shiro was good looking, but he'd never thought of Shiro as sexy.

His attention was averted by Ichigo, who cleared his throat. Grimmjow met his confident gaze with interest. This new, dominant side of Ichigo was fucking hot and had his dick hard as a cinder block.

"You are wearing entirely too many articles of clothing, Grimmjow, take them off, now."

"Yes, sir," smirked Grimmjow, automatically shrugging out of his jacket and flinging it into some corner of the room. Torturously slow, he worked the buttons of shirt, letting it slip from his body to the floor. He slid his hands slowly down his abs to his belt, sinking his teeth into his lip and looked up from beneath his lashes at the twins. They both stared, and Ichigo palmed himself through his underwear.

The clink of a buckle and the sound of a zipper later and the black pants were kicked from his ankles, along with his boxers. Grimmjow stood before them, stark naked, erection proudly bobbing between his legs. He was certain he'd never been harder in his life than now, with two pairs of eyes devouring the sight of him.

"This little whore," Ichigo said, gripping Shiro's jaw, "is going to suck your dick. Tell him how much you want it, Shiro."

"Ahh! Please, Grimm, I wanna suck yer big cock good!"

"Can't say no to that," Grimmjow said with a smirk, climbing up on the bed until his cock was before Shiro's mouth.

Shiro wasted no time in admitting Grimmjow into his mouth. Ichigo's hand was in his hair, guiding his movement up and down Grimmjow's length. He sucked and swirled his tongue, reveling in the small grunts that slipped from Grimmjow every now and then.

Ichigo let go and stood back, watching as Shiro slowly swallowed more and more of Grimmjow. He dropped his briefs which were getting wet from pre cum, and began pleasuring himself at the sight before him. Grimmjow was torn between watching Ichigo and watching Shiro. As Shiro began picking up the pace, Ichigo spoke up.

"Face fuck him, Grimmjow."

The expression on Grimmjow's face was priceless. Ichigo was not a fan of that, so to hear him demand it on his twin was shocking. Shiro just moaned around his cock at Ichigo's harsh command, the vibrations making Grimmjow hiss in pleasure. His large hands slid into place around Shiro's head, Shiro stilling his movements and taking a deep breath.

"Don't forget the dirty talk, he loves it," commented Ichigo, bracing himself against the nightstand as he watched.

It was like watching a porno, except real. Grimmjow thrust unmercifully into Shiro's throat, who took it like a pro. Ichigo's hand moved faster on himself as he watched Grimmjow's thigh and ab muscles flex with his movement, forcing his giant cock down his twin's throat.

"Aww yeah, you love this shit, don't you, you dirty fucking cock whore?" he barked down at Shiro.

Shiro answered in a gurgling, broken moan, a trail of saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth as he struggled to keep up Grimmjow's time. Every now and then Grimmjow would withdrawal, letting Shiro gasp in some air while wiping up the salvia with his cock, before reinserting himself and returning to his abuse on Shiro's throat.

* * *

Ichigo could feel himself nearing orgasm, so he tore his hand away from his dick. He climbed on the bed and pulled Grimmjow from his twin, smashing his mouth on his husband's. They made out fiercely while Shiro watched, panting from exertion. Grimmjow pinched Ichigo's nipple, making him whine into the kiss and rake his nails down Grimmjow's back.

Grimmjow groaned and tore away from Ichigo's mouth.

"Can we fuck now? Cuz my dick feels like it's going to explode."

"Yeah, I don't think I have it in me to hold out much longer either. Grab the lube, will you?"

Grimmjow went in search of the lube, and Ichigo released Shiro's wrists. He pulled back the wet sheet from Shiro's waist to find his straining, painful looking erection. It was nearly violet in color, thanks to the pink cock ring nestled at the base. Ichigo discovered as well a plug in his brother's rear.

"A glutton for punishment," muttered Ichigo, pulling the plug out slightly and pushing it back in place.

"Fuck! Aww Ichi, don' toy wit me, jus' fuck me!"

"You're the one with it crammed up your ass," Ichigo replied, but carefully removed it while Grimmjow reached around and lubed his cock for him, eliciting a few moans of pleasure from Ichigo before he moved out of Grimmjow's reach.

"Ready?" he asked Shiro.

"Fuck me!" commanded Shiro, spreading his legs wide for his brother.

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice, pressing forward and sinking into Shiro's already stretched hole.

The twins groaned in unison as Ichigo pressed forward until he was fully seated. Ichigo didn't give Shiro time to adjust before pulling nearly all the way out and snapping his hips forward again, making the paler of the two cry out loudly in pleasure. Ichigo set a slow but hard pace as Grimmjow looked on, a lubed hand slowly stroking his cock.

Ichigo's eyes flickered over to his husband, who was intently watching the way Ichigo's body moved.

"You like watching me fuck Shiro?" he asked gruffly, thrusting in a little rougher into Shiro, who whimpered beneath him.

"Aww, fuck yeah. Yer so sexy like this, babe," Grimmjow answered, his eyes drifting closed as his hand moved a little faster on his self.

"How about you, Shi? You enjoying someone watching as I fuck your tight hole?"

"Fuck yes!" was Shiro's reply from beneath him, pale hands flying to Ichigo's hips as the pace increased.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to come inside Ichigo so bad he thought his dick was going to explode. He grabbed the lube bottle and moved behind his husband, his hands stopping his pistoning hips.

"If we're doin' this, we're doin' it together," he said, pressing his lubed dick to Ichigo's hole.

Shiro's lips caught Ichigo's in a passionate kiss to distract Ichigo from the slight discomfort of no prep. When he was ready, Ichigo broke from Shiro and pressed forward into him, which withdrew Grimmjow nearly from inside him. As he pulled out of Shiro, Grimm thrust into him, and after a few awkward tries they nailed the rhythm so they were all moving together like a well oiled machine.

Ichigo felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. He'd never felt like this before. The pleasure was so intense; he knew he wouldn't be able to last long. The others knew it too, and must have felt the same, because the pace escalated as did the volume and frequency of incoherent jumbles of words, curses, and moans.

Shiro was the first to let go, his erection that was sandwiched between his and Ichigo's stomachs coating their skin in his warm essence. Shiro's walls tightened as he groaned out his orgasm, and at that very moment Grimmjow was biting Ichigo's shoulder, releasing himself inside while still thrusting shallowly. The coil in Ichigo's stomach snapped, and Ichigo came with an animalistic snarl as white light overtook his vision.

They lay there, panting and trying to catch their bearings. Carefully, Grimmjow removed himself from his husband, wincing as his cum began running out. He couldn't remember a time when he came that much and he knew Ichigo hated that feeling.

Ichigo couldn't find it in himself to care, pulling out of Shiro and collapsing bonelessly next to him. Grimmjow lay on his other side, pulling the sheet over them as Shiro nestled into the crook of his neck.

"I loved my gift," Ichigo said with a sleeply smile.

"Well, good, but it won't become a widely reoccurring thing," answered Grimmjow, looking pointedly over at Shiro.

Shiro smirked.

"Yer paid up, blue, but widely reoccurring leaves it open ta sometimes."

"That's up to Ichigo," Grimmjow said, closing his eyes and nestling his nose in Ichigo's hair.

"Let's go to sleep, we'll talk about it later," was Ichigo's reply as he happily drifted off.

* * *

End Story. _3 _


End file.
